Luffy's Life
by AyBenelli
Summary: *Up for Adoption* Luffy and Nami continue on their adventures with the Straw Hat pirates. But a number of surprises come their way, A child? Danger is looming and things are more complex then they have ever been before! LuNa, and maybe some others! OCX?
1. Confusion

Nami groggily sat up in the unfamiliar bed, the sun outside the windows of the strange room was pretty high _must be around midday...where am I. _Putting her hand to her forehead in a vain attempt to stifle the killer headache that was coming on, she attempted to take in her surroundings. The room was definitely unfamiliar, small and bare it looked like a room in an Inn... It was definitely not on a ship. Vague memories of last nights 'welcome to the island' party that had been thrown in their honor by the villagers drifted to the surface of her mind, 'Celebration Island' as it seemed to be named, didn't get many visitors; so their arrival appeared to be the perfect excuse_. Ugh, I remember... Usopp and Chopper singing that stupid Sogeking song... And Robin reading a book... Franky posing...Brook enjoying himself... Sanji picking up chicks... Luffy eating half the villages food supply... and Zoro drinking... Omg, I let that old woman challenge me to a drinking competition! Did I win that? There was definitely money involved!_ Nami spotted a goodly sized bag of Berris on her bedside table and she smiled in satisfaction at the outcome of that. _Lets see... Then the villagers begged me to stop Luffy from eating any more...So I challenged him to a drinking competition too, and said that the winner got to eat the loser's share of the desserts that Sanji made, for a whole week... _Nami tried to recall further information, but anything more then the beginning of the second drinking competition was no more then a haze. _I hope I didn't lose to -Luffy- at DRINKING!? _she thought in dismay.

A groan next to her in the bed made Nami jump to her feet in panic, her headache cleared enough to allow her to see a rather large lump covered by sheets... Lying in the same bed that she had slept in_... Noooo.... _Nami thought silently, dread starting to creep through her. Quietly she leaned over the bed towards the (now snoring) hidden figure. She gulped, and then held her breath as she slowly peeled back the covers. "SANJI!! MAKE ME FOOD!" Nami jumped three feet back and stared, stunned, at her Captain. _Why is he...? _Nami looked down and realized that she was naked. _Whooahh.... no! no!! NO! Nothing happened, no WAY! We must have just collapsed here or something_. She momentarily considered lifting up the covers to see if Luffy was in a similar state of undress _No, even if he IS naked as well, it doesn't change anything. And I don't really even want to know. .._Nami decided to look for her clothes, but only succeeded in locating her shirt and shorts... Her underwear was not in sight. She quickly gave up on the bra and undies (They weren't her favorites anyway) and quietly started to change. "But Robin doesn't even WANT her food...Gimme...It" Luffy mumbled audibly from the bed. Despite her panic Nami had to suppress a giggle and almost forgot what she was doing, those guys sure are interesting when they sleep. Once Nami had changed she grabbed the bag of money and ran out of the room, _If -I- got drunk enough to forget last night, there is no way that he remembers anything. So even if something -did- happen, it wont matter_. she rationalized to herself _I should find the others. The Logpose is probably set by now, the people we met on the previous island said it should only take a day or two_. Nami gasped and stopped right in the doorway to the Inn, causing a couple of patrons to give her dirty looks as they were momentarily inconvenienced. _I FORGOT THE LOGPOSE! _Nami faltered...She would -have- to go back to the room to retrieve it..._ But what if he wakes up?!? _Nami walked in and out of the door a couple of times, undecided, before she caught herself _This isn't like me. I will just go back and get it, no big deal. If he -does- wake up, I will just tell him a story. Its LUFFY after all, he will believe anything. _Nami nodded decidedly, and headed back up to the room.

It didn't take long to find, the Logpose had fallen under the bed in the course of the night, but it was un-damaged. Nami breathed a sigh of relief and left the room and the Inn.

------------------------------------------

Luffy yawned and sat up, stretching his arms to opposite ends of the room before the headache kicked in. _Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! _Hangovers were definitely NOT fun he decided as he slowly stood up with one hand cushioning his head. It took him a few more seconds to realize that he had no idea where he was, with a puzzled frown he turned and took in his surroundings. _Bed...Table...Clothes... _Luffy did a backtrack _...Clothes???? _Luffy looked down _Oh, I'm naked. I wonder how that happened? _He grabbed his shorts and threw them on before sitting down crosslegged on the floor and attempting to remember last night _Lets seeee..... _He furrowed his brow in concentration, bringing on a fresh wave of headache _Owwww.....!_ He rubbed his forehead _Ok.... Thats RIGHT! _He thumped his fist downwards onto an open palm and grinned _They threw us an AWESOME party cos of how cool we were! And there was sooo much FOOD!!! _Luffy's mouth began to water at the memory of all the meat _And then Nami said that if i could outdrink her then I could have all her desserts for a week! _He turned his head sideways at this point, puzzled, _Who won that?? I hope I did, I don't want to give her all my desserts!!!! _Luffy tried to remember the outcome of the competition, but couldn't recall anything else. _Ahh well _he grinned_ If she doesn't remember either then we can just call it even. _Luffy nodded and stood up, he grabbed his vest and threw it on before looking around for his hat. "Where'd it go?" he asked outloud, he looked around the bed, and then lifted up the sheets to have a look. "Eh? Whats that" Luffy reached under the sheets and pulled out the light purple and pink silky items that were entangled together. He pulled them apart and promptly dropped them, as though they had burnt his fingers "Ehhh!!!!!!?" the silky, lacy, and FEMININE bra and undies fell softly to the floor. Luffy was definitely confused now "Why would someone put their underwear into another persons bed? That doesn't make any sense" Luffy puzzled over it for a moment before giving up on the mystery. "Now...Where is my hat?" He finally found it under the bed and put it on his head. Looking out the window Luffy guessed that it was early afternoon, If he didn't hurry he would DEFINITELY miss lunch. The headache was getting too much though, Luffy rummaged in his pockets for a moment before finding what he was looking for. The small container of hangover pills that Chopper had given him when he saw Luffy get ready to have a drinking competition with Nami the night before. He took one and then Luffy ran out of the Inn at whirlwind speed and headed straight for the Thousand Sunny.

----------------------------------------

Nami arrived at the Thousand Sunny at the same time that Usopp and Chopper did, she hesitated before greeting them, but they didn't seem to notice anything. "Yo, Nami" Usopp greeted "Where did you go off to last night?". Nami shook her head "Some people challenged me to drinking competitions, and I ended up staying the night at one of the nearby Inns" She said, trying to lie as little as possible. "Did you win?" Chopper asked. "Of course!" Nami replied, holding up the bag of money and smiling. Chopper clapped excitedly and Usopp shook his head, pitying the poor idiots who challenged Nami to -anything- that involved money. "I do have a MAJOR hangover though Chopper" She conceded. Chopper nodded "I have some pills for that, ill go get them for you" he said as he headed off to the infirmary. Usopp and Nami both went to the dining room to see about lunch. Inside the kitchen Sanji was already busy cooking, "Hello Nami-swaaaaann!" He greeted in his usual cheery love-struck manor. "Lunch will be ready in about half an hour! But I can make something for you now if you are hungry!?" Nami smiled and shook her head "No thanks Sanji-kun. I can wait for lunch. It smells good though!". Sanji took the praise as well as could be expected, and added more vigor to his cooking. "Well, I'm gonna go work on some inventions till lunch" Usopp said before heading off to his room. Nami nodded and decided that she would go to the deck to rest her eyes until Chopper managed to find the pills.

Robin was already in her customary place reading when Nami walked up and took a seat on in her chair, they greeted eachother and Nami reclined with a hand shading her eyes. The headache was still strong enough to prevent her from thinking about last night and this morning too much. Robin smiled in sympathy before returning to her book.

-------------------------------------------------------

Luffy was running towards the Thousand Sunny when he heard a commotion coming from one of the side alleys, he stopped to see what was going on. "We're sorry Mr Roronoa Zoro sir!" A couple of burly gangster looking men were pleading on their knees "we didn't mean to try and rob you! Please! don't kill us!!" the larger of the two added "I have a wife and kids!". Zoro seemed unconcerned by the desperate pleas for mercy before him "Which way are the docks?" He asked. The two men looked at eachother in confusion "Uh.. Well" The smaller of the two began, not really sure why this infamous man was asking directions for a place only a few blocks away. "Yo! Zoro!" Luffy greeted, grinning at him and entering the alleyway. Zoro didn't look at him "I guess I don't need you two anymore" he said menacingly. The two men quivered in fear for a moment before Zoro knocked them out with the hilt and sheathed his sword. "Luffy" he he said, greeting the wildly smiling captain "Lets to to the Thousand Sunny". Luffy nodded his agreement "I hope Sanji is making lunch!" he said before taking off at a run again. Zoro shook his head and followed I wonder where him and Nami got off to last night Zoro wondered They both disappeared at about the same time.

By the time Zoro and Luffy made it back to the ship they could hear the sounds of lunch coming from inside. "Whaaatttt!? They started without me!?!?" Luffy complained loudly before barging into the dining room. Everyone else was already there and they looked up as he and Zoro entered, but then continued with the meal. Luffy sat down and was about to reach over and steal Usopp's plate when Sanji placed a giant dish of meat in front of him. Luffy grinned and stole Usopp's food anyway, stuffing it into his mouth before starting on his own food. Usopp retaliated and the usual lunchtime meal ensued.

---------------------------------

Nami looked up as Franky and Brook entered the dining room for lunch. Chopper, Usopp and Robin were already seated around her, and Sanji had just started serving the food. "Thanks again for that hangover pill" Nami smiled at Chopper "You're a lifesaver". Chopper giggled and flushed at the praise but was interrupted by Franky asking for a pill aswell and Sanji serving Nami and Robin with loud and elaborate gestures and sing song voices.

They had just started the meal when Luffy's voice of dismay could be heard form outside. Robin covered a smile with her hand, and Nami saw Usopp maneuver his plate as far away from the two remaining empty seats as possible, and lean over it protectively. The door banged open, Nami flushed at the sight of Luffy walking in with his usual big grin, he was closely followed by Zoro, who, Nami could almost swear, gave her a searching glance when he entered. She attempted to hide her flush and continued on with her meal.

"Where did you disappear to last night Nami?" Brook asked her conversationally as Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper fought over food in the background. Nami put on her poker face and told him the same thing that she had told Usopp, Brook laughed heartily at this and toasted to the poor fools who thought they could best Nami and still walk away with money. This caused and great deal of laughter from the room and started a debate of who would win at poker, a (literal) poker GOD, or Nami. Usopp was certain that the deity would win, he was a god afterall. Luffy however was convinced that 'his' Nakama could beat any God. The rest of the room participated, but mainly just let the two of them battle it out with a mixture of verbal arguments and wrestling.

Nami laughed along with the rest of the group and decided to put off any real thoughts until she could think them in private.

That was... until Luffy had soundly beat Usopp into saying that Nami could kick God's butt, and brought up the subject of when he woke up. Nami hadn't been paying attention, but tuned into the conversation when she heard him say laughingly "And I was at this Inn, and there were GIRLS underwear under the covers! I found them when I was looking for my hat!". The room went silent and everyone turned to look at Luffy. "What!?" Sanji and Usopp asked in disbelief. Luffy mistook the source of their confoundnation and nodded, still grinning and laughing "I know!? Who would put their undies in someone elses bed!? They must have been MYSTERY underwear". The room sweatdropped as they all regarded their captain with a mixture of amusement and shock. "And you don't remember anything?" Usopp asked cautiously. Luffy shook his head "Nope, I started the drinking competition with Nami and then next thing I knew I was naked in this bed". The crew promptly fell off their seats at this bland statement. "YOU WHERE WHAT!?" Sanji shouted at him over the top of loud protests of disbelief coming from the other guys. Luffy looked at him, tilting his head sideways and frowning in confusion "Whats that Sanji?" he asked. Sanji sweatdropped "You woke up, NAKED, in a strange bed, with WOMENS underthings?" He asked again, incredulous. Luffy nodded and looked around the room in confusion "Whats wrong with everyone?". Nami attempted to hide her face and look non-nonchalant. This seemed to attract Usopp's attention to her however, because he asked "Oi, Nami!?" Nami looked up with a feeling of sinking despair "Ee?" She asked. "Did you see what happened to Luffy after your drinking competition?" He asked. Nami was about to answer but was interrupted by Luffy, "Oi! Yeah Nami! Who won that?". Nami grasped at the chance to change the subject and replied promptly "Me of course!". Luffy sunk and began to look depressed so Nami added "But since I'm such a pro, and you never had a chance. I will let you off the hook" Luffy instantly perked up and grinned at her "Thanks Na-". "But" She interrupted "You must pay me 10,000 Berri" Luffy sank again but nodded. However the dejection didn't last long, and soon he had the same grin back on again and had started a game of tag, to which Zoro and Sanji were forcibly included. Nami sighed in relief, awarding her an odd look from Robin, which she shook off, and then headed to her room.

Nami closed the door to her study behind her and lent against it, breathing a deep sigh of relief and confusion _What on earth happened last night? _She wondered. She took a seat at her desk and put her head in her hands as she tried to recall the events.

**(Flashback)**

_The villagers came up to Nami looking very concerned. She looked up questioningly from where she sat holding her new bag of Berris, in the background she could clearly hear the rest of the Straw Hat crew making alot of noise over the top of the villagers. "Umm, excuse me miss" the eldest lady of the small group that approached her stepped forwards "But, you are part of that Straw Hat pirate crew are you not?". Nami nodded but said nothing. "Well, that is your captain right?" She asked, indicating to where Luffy stood at the buffet table that was surrounded by a large group of chefs and waiters who where rushing food out as fast as possible. Nami nodded again, and smiled at her captain. "Well, you see. He is eating -everything-!!!!!" the lady cried out in dismay. Nami started laughing "Yeah, he does that. Don't worry, I will see what I can do" She smiled comfortingly at the women before her. The small group breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her before heading off to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Nami sighed and headed towards Luffy. She elbowed her way through a group of waiters and tapped him on the shoulder "Luffy!!!" She shouted in his ear. Luffy turned to look at her sideways, but didn't pause his eating. Nami thought quickly "Wanna have a competition?". "What competition?" Luffy asked, still not pausing his consumption of food. "A drinking competition!" Nami shouted over the noise of the room. Luffy cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't cease eating. "AND!" Nami continued when the competition alone didn't seem to be enough "The WINNER gets ALL of the loser's share of desserts for a WEEK!". This had Luffy's attention, and he grinned at her and agreed. Nami smiled and gestured towards the bar at the other end of the room "Shall we?" She asked. Luffy nodded and grabbed a large amount of food to eat as he walked over. Behind them Nami heard the Chefs and waiters give an audible sigh of relief as Luffy left the buffet table. _

_Nami giggled, she had been with the Straw Hat pirates for a while now and was thoroughly used to their eating habits. She glanced at Luffy sideways as they walked to the bar, he was in his usual red vest and navy shorts, but, not for the first time, Nami found herself appreciating the effect. She shook her head and banished the unwanted thoughts of Luffy from her mind. "Ready?" she asked him picking up a large mug. "Ready!" Luffy agreed with a big grin._

**(END)**


	2. More Confusion

A tap on the door brought Nami back from her thoughts "Nani?" She called. The person outside didn't bother to respond and the door opened as Luffy walked in, already almost mid sentence "Usopp, Chopper and I wanna play hide and seek Nami. And we want to know if we can hide amongst your Mikan trees?". Nami blinked in surprise at Luffy _Asking Permission???_ "What?" She asked, slightly fazed. "We wanna know if-" Luffy began to repeat the question, but Nami cut him off "NO!!" she almost shouted at him. Nami faltered and Luffy froze in surprise at her reaction. _What was that outburst?_ she asked herself before continuing in a slightly milder tone "No, you cant go into my Mikan trees. Ever" She said firmly, still sounding more angry then she actually felt. Luffy nodded solemnly and peered questioningly at her out from under his hat, however he didn't say anything more and walked out of the room. Nami watched him go with a slight ache of embarrassment at her over-the-top reaction, and a feeling of something else that she couldn't identify, but she dismissed it and went back to attempting to remember exactly what it was that happened between the two of them.

**(Flashback)**

_Nami was surprised at how much liquor Luffy could hold, he was almost outdoing her. "Alright! Alright! I give in!" she finally said laughing, after all it wasn't over treasure or anything, she wasn't willing to drink herself UNCONSCIOUS over food. Luffy grinned and finished his mug "Woohoo!! I WIN!" He cheered. Nami laughed and celebrated with him, Luffy's cheer sure was infectious She thought to herself. They both stood after a while and walked over to a more quiet corner, Luffy stealing some meat along the way, and sat down to talk. Nami found herself again appreciating Luffy's appearance, her feelings towards her captain had grown steadily deeper ever since he had saved her and freed her village from Arlong. She attempted again to banish the unwanted extra affection for Luffy, but she had taken in so much alcohol that she now found this more difficult to do. Luffy was lying backwards against the wall and watching her. She blushed at his gaze and started talking about nothing in particular. Luffy however continued to say nothing but just continued to watch her. It was times like this, when the Straw Hats goofy captain went silent and serious, that no-one could really tell how much Luffy understood about the world around him, and how much of his goofiness was nothing more then an act. She blushed even redder when he continued to say nothing, and Nami eventually gave up on talking. She angled herself diagonally from Luffy and watched the other people go about their celebrations, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of Luffy's gaze on her. _

_After a while Luffy spoke up "Nami..." he said quietly. Nami looked at him in surprise at his having spoken "Eeh?". "How do you like Sanji?" He asked her. Nami hesitated a moment from shock before repeating "Sanji-kun?". Luffy nodded. "Well..." Nami began slowly "He is my Nakama". Luffy nodded again but didn't say anything and waited for her to continue. "I definitely don't feel the same way about him that he does about me! Thats for sure!" She said confidently, but then added "Though he acts like that about all the pretty women he meets, so hopefully he doesn't actually feel that strongly about me". "Mmm" Luffy replied before hiding his eyes under the rim of his hat. Nami stared at him 'Where did that come from?' she wondered. "Luffy?" She asked cautiously, not sure how to approach this serious Luffy. Luffy didn't reply, so Nami continued. "Why?" she asked. Luffy was silent for so long that Nami began to get annoyed, and was about to repeat the question before he replied "Dont know". This frustrated Nami and she crawled closer to him "Luffy, Why?" she asked again. But instead of answering Luffy just asked another question "What about Zoro?". Nami stared at him "Z-Zoro?" She asked. Luffy Nodded. "He is my Nakama too! You all are!" She answered, getting agitated. "But... More?" Luffy asked. "NO!" Nami said firmly "Not him, not Sanji-kun, not Usopp, not Franky, not Brook, NOT CHOPPER OR ROBIN EITHER!" She said so loudly, and standing up so fast that she almost missed Luffy's next question. "Me?" He asked, so quietly that she barely heard. Nami stared at him in disbelief and was about to answer when she faltered, 'Surely this answer is as simple as the others' she told herself sternly. But again she hesitated, the answer -wasn't- the same for Luffy, and she knew it. So she remained silent. After a while Luffy flicked up the rim of his hat with his index finger and regarded Nami where she stood. They looked at each other for a long time before Nami started talking again "I cant believe we are having this conversation!" She exclaimed with a shaky laugh "Comon, I think I need another drink!" she started walking back towards the bar, Luffy followed her silently and they were soon both engulfed by a rowdy group of drinkers who instantly included them in the latest drinking game. Nami and Luffy quickly fell into the cheery atmosphere, and, It seemed to Nami, forgot the conversation. _

**(END)**

Nami flushed at the memory of the awkward conversation between her and Luffy, _Did that really happen?_. Outside she heard the sound of Luffy and the others playing, before a loud snap and Choppers cries of "Quick! Hide it! DON'T TELL NAMI!" perked her curiosity and drove her outside of the room to see what was going on. There stood Luffy holding the broken branch of one of her precious Mikan trees. Behind him she saw Usopp and Chopper run away around the corner, but Luffy stood his ground and looked and Nami with apologetic but challenging eyes. Nami froze with shock, and then exploded.

"LUFFY!!!!" She shouted at him advancing with her fist raised, she saw Luffy flinch and brace himself for the hit, which she dealt with as much force as she could muster and sent him flying across the deck. Luffy stood up again, still holding the branch, still looking at her with the same expression. "You know how important those are to me!!!!!!!" She shouted at him fiercely. Luffy nodded. Nami hit him again, and sent him to the floor, but again he stood up and looked at her. Nami hit him again, and again he went down and came back up. But this time, the expression was too much for her, it never changed. And when Luffy bowed to her formally and said "Nami, Gomen". She started crying and hit him again, but this time with no force. She then turned and ran back to her study. As she ran she saw the facial expressions of the rest of the crew, they were shocked at the sight of her tears. As she closed the door behind her she could hear Sanji laying into Luffy for making Nami cry, Luffy however, never responded.

---------------------------------------------------------

Luffy walked out of Nami's study to Usopp and Chopper and shook his head, he wiped the thoughtful expression from his face and grinned at them "We can play hide and GO seek instead and chase each other!". Usopp and Chopper cheered at this idea and pretty soon the game was underway. After a while the game expanded to include Franky and Zoro (who they had pushed into it). Luffy watched laughing from a spot on the side of the ship as Franky chased Chopper towards the Mikan trees, But Chopper panicked, and as Franky got dangerously close Chopper made a last ditch effort jump for freedom...And was headed straight for the Mikan trees. Luffy ran, jumped and lunged for the reindeer but he was too late, and could only watch as Chopper grabbed one of the branches in order to save himself from a fall. The branch promptly broke off and Chopper fell to the ground with a cry of surprise and pain. Luffy picked up the branch and looked at it solemly as Chopper began to scream "Quick! Hide it! DON'T TELL NAMI!" and run around in circles. The door of Nami's study opened and Usopp and Zoro (who had come out when they heard the commotion) fled the scene with Franky and Chopper as Nami advanced on Luffy.

After Nami had pounded him, Luffy took his chance to apologise. But this made Nami cry, and she hit him softly before running off. Luffy stared at her in surprise and dismay before Sanji rounded on him. Luffy didn't say a thing as Sanji shouted and hollered at him, and when Sanji lifted him by the scruff of the neck he didn't do a thing. The rest of the crew looked on in shock at the enraged Sanji, he looked like he was actually going to strike their Captain for real. Luffy didn't flinch or leave his gaze, and after a while Sanji put him down "Che" He said in disgust as he glared at Luffy "How could to do that to a beautiful angel?" He spat, before turning away. Luffy didn't say a thing when Usopp and Chopper came up, but hid his eyes under his hat and walked to his special seat at the front of the Thousand Sunny. Where he sat looking out towards the town.

------------------------------------

Nami put her hand to her face as she leaned against the closed door to her study, the tears making her fingers wet. _Whats wrong with me?_ she asked _Its Luffy, why did I cry? It was an accident after all. Why did I hit him that much?_ Nami closed her eyes and tried to remember the rest of last nights events.

**(Flashback)**

_They joined in the merriment of the drinking games, and as the group got more drunk the drinking games adapted. Until the penalty for having your -truth and lie- story correctly identified became a kiss from the first person to take it from you, and an extra drink. Everyone agreed to participate in the game, and as the 'Celebration Island' had a law that entering into a drinking game bound you legally by its rules, no one could back out once they had entered, and everyone must go through with the punishment. Nami was often called upon to tell a truth and a lie story, as all of the guys there were dying to have her kiss them, but her superior lieing abilities kept her safe for most of the game. Luffy was not called upon once, to the apparent disappointment of some of the other women who were participating. Then it was Nami's turn again, and by some chance they randomly hit on identifying the stories correctly. Nami looked at the group of suddenly leering men apprehensively, one of the bigger burly men stepped quickly forwards towards Nami, who took a step back, and closed her eyes in a grimace, putting her hands up to her face. She heard the burly man give an "Ouff" as the wind was knocked out of him, and she opened her eyes just to see Luffy stepping towards her with a serious look on his face. "Lets go Nami" he said, motioning for her to follow him out of the game. The crowed around them became suddenly serious and angry "HEY! Its the law! One of us gets to kiss her!!". Luffy glared at them all, and Nami saw that he was about to fight them 'He cant, we cant run, we don't know where the rest of our Nakama are!' Nami thought in a panic. She put her hand on Luffy's shoulder, making him turn to face her again "Luffy! We cant run without our Nakama" Luffy stared at her, and she saw the fact register in his mind. "Nami?" He made her name into a question. And she nodded her permission. Around them the crowd was still yelling at them "Its whoever takes it first right!?" Luffy said grinning at them. The men in the crowd froze and began to protest "OI! You live with her! Give one of us a chance!!!". But Luffy turned to Nami, "Gomen" he said quietly. Nami just nodded and closed her eyes. The response that she had for the kiss was greater then she had imagined, and soon she was kissing him back. The crowd began to wolf whistle, and a bunch of them shoved Luffy and Nami towards the closest Inn. Luffy and Nami went, and ended up in the upstairs room._

_**(End)**_

Nami flushed scarlet as she remembered the rest of the details after they had entered the room, and how it had led to that naked, hung over, morning that now seemed so long ago, though it had only been a few hours. _Does he remember_? she wondered to herself, thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed.

Nami sat back against her chair and covered her face with her hands _What a day... _She groaned _At least the others don't know. And maybe Luffy hasn't remembered_ She clung to this hope, but her curiosity drove her insane, and she knew that she would have to find out. "Anyway" She sad to herself "At the very least, I should appolagise to him for the way I treated him today". She slowly stood up and made her way out of the room. It didn't take long for her to find Luffy sitting on his special seat on the Thousand Sunny. "Ne, Luffy" She said quietly as she approached him. Luffy didn't give any indication that he had heard her. "Luffy?" She said a little more loudly. He still didn't seem to hear her, so Nami continued anyway. "I'm sorry about today" she said quietly. Luffy turned his head marginally back over his shoulder towards her, but she still couldn't see his eyes from under his hat. "I guess I was just tired from the party. I didn't mean to take it out on you" _There _she thought to herself _I said it. But how am I going to find out if he remembers about last night or not??_ Luffy reached his hand back and offered it to Nami. Nami gasped _Was he going to let her on his seat??_ She took it hesitantly and was quickly pulled up to sit next to him. "Forget about it" He said quietly. Nami looked at him for a few moments before turning to look at the town. "Anyway" Luffy said, giving her is usual grin "Sanji said that we are having EXTRA desserts tonight, since its our last night here!". Nami laughed and Luffy joined in, After a while they both subsided into silence. "Ne, Luffy" Nami began. "Mmm?". "You really don't remember last night?" she asked apprehensively. Luffy turned and looked at her with an expressionless face. "First?" he asked her. _Omg, is he asking what I think he is asking? My 'first'? He DOES remember!! And he is asking if that was my first time!?!?_ Nami gulped and nodded. But then Luffy adapted his usual expression, a grin plastering his face "Nope! Dont remember a thing from the point you told me about the drinking competition!" He laughed. Nami sweatdropped _So he DOESN'T remember AT ALL!???!! He must have been asking something else! _Nami laughed and turned again, this time to look at the sunset.

After a while Sanji called for dinner, Luffy helped Nami down from the head of Sunny before launching himself into the kitchen. Nami was the last one to enter, she ignored the strange looks that the rest of the crew shot her, after all, it wasn't everyday that someone was allowed to sit on Luffy's special seat, and proceeded participate in their usual dinner madness.


	3. Its a baby!

After they ate Luffy headed back to his special seat, something about his posture prevented anyone from interrupting his thoughts, despite the fact that everyone still occasionally wondered if Luffy -had- thoughts.

Luffy thought back to the previous evening with Nami, he remembered most of it, though not some of the more minor details. He remembered kissing her so the mean ugly men wouldn't (the thought of anyone else kissing her had made him unexpectedly mad), he remembered taking Nami to the room, he remembered the events that let to him waking up waking up naked and hung over. And he wanted to apologize to Nami, his actions were disgraceful and he hated himself for having taken advantage of her like that. He thought back on the conversation that he had had with her just before dinner. Usopp had told him what Nami had said about where she had been last night. She apparently wanted to forget that what happened between the two of them had ever occurred, and then during their conversation she had looked so sad. _And it had been her first time too!_ he thought bitterly, so he had lied, and said that he didn't remember. If that was all that he could do to make it OK for Nami again, then that would be what he did... _Maybe she really DOESN'T remember?_. "Gomen Nami" Luffy whispered.

**(4 1/2 weeks later)**

Nami ran to the bathroom, this almost confirmed her worst fears. She was already late, and now she was throwing up for the second time this week. Outside she heard Sanji call for breakfast and the sounds of excited laughter as everyone ran to the dining room. Nami groaned and cleaned herself off before heading slowly to breakfast. When she entered Luffy and Usopp were impatiently waiting for her to sit down so that Sanji could serve her and they could eat. She smiled at them and sat down next to Robin, immediately putting her forehead into her hands on the table. The others didn't appear to notice until Sanji floated over with her and Robin's breakfast "Nami-swaaaan! Robin-chuwaaaan!" he called excitedly putting their plates down in front of them. But when he caught sight of Nami he stopped "Nami-san? Are you ok?" He asked concerned. The rest of the crew turned to look at Nami questioningly, some merely curious, some with troubled eyes. "I'm fine" She smiled at him "Just feeling a little ill today, I think I might skip breakfast". Sanji nodded but left her plate, just encase she decided to pick at it. The others started their meal, and when Sanji cleared Nami's still full plate away they all headed out to the deck of the Thousand Sunny in order to make preparations for sail.

Nami didn't eat much at lunch either, and only picked at dinner. But as they set sail again from the latest island just after lunch, everyone (with the exception of Sanji) was too occupied to ask her questions, and she only told Sanji that she was fine. So the Thousand Sunny set sail from the un-inhabited island, for the new island, which Nami said should take about 4 weeks to reach (they had been given a fair amount of information about the next couple of islands from the 'Celebration Island' villagers); much to the dismay of Luffy who was already keen for a new adventure.

----------------------------------

The next day Nami threw up again, and was again thankful that no one was around to witness it. And again she didn't eat much. This caused Sanji and Chopper to ask her concerned questions, but Nami dismissed them and retired to her work room for most of the day.

-------------------------------------------

On the third day Usopp was talking to Franky about one of his new inventions and asking him for advice when they walked past the bathroom and heard retching noises. They both paused outside the door. They heard Nami gasp for breath before continuing and Usopp called out "Oi! Nami? You Ok?". Nami didn't reply so Franky also called "Nami-aneki? Do you need assistance?". After a moment Nami opened the door and smiled at them "No, im fine" she said. Usopp regarded her disbelievingly and Franky snorted "I dont call that fine" Franky said. At that moment Sanji made the usual breakfast call, so Nami just smiled and headed off.

However, when she again didn't eat anything for breakfast, Usopp brought it up. "Nami" He said cautiously "Are you sure you're not sick?". Everyone stopped their meal to look at the two of them. Nami waved her hand "I'm fiinneee" she said sounding as bright as she could. "Throwing up this morning doesn't sound fine. And you haven't been eating, and you look sick" Franky said tactlessly. Chopper gasped "Nami is SICK!? She needs to see a doctor!!! We have to find a doctor!!!" He shouted as he began to panic. "Isn't that you reindeer-san?" Robin asked him kindly. Chopper stopped his panicking "Oh yeah" he said "Nami, come to my infirmary after breakfast" Nami shook her head and began to protest. But her eyes caught Luffy's and she froze _Whats that look on his face?_ and nodded to Chopper "Ok, I'll come". Chopper clapped his hands and everyone began to eat again.

After breakfast Chopper took Nami's hand and dragged her to his room for a check up. "Sit there" He said firmly, Nami obeyed and proceeded to answer a routine set of questions. "How long have you been feeling sick?" he asked. "Ummm, almost a week now I guess" she said slowly. "Do you have any trouble sleeping?". Nami shook her head "If anything im sleeping more" she said as lightly as she could. Chopper nodded "Any sore or tender areas? Or unusual marks?". Nami faltered for a moment, causing Chopper to look at her questioningly. "Er... Well" She stammered "My breasts are a little sore". Chopper wrote this down but hid any reaction, "I'm gonna take a blood sample ok?". Nami nodded and after the sample was taken she was allowed to leave with a parting "Make sure you get a lot of rest". _I guess I'll know soon enough_ Nami thought grimly. She walked out of the infirmary and back onto the deck. Looking around to find out what the rest of the crew was doing, Nami's eyes met Luffy's. He was looking at her with that same strange expression that he had at breakfast. Nami blushed and retreated to her study to work on some more maps.

The next day Chopper asked to see Nami after breakfast, Nami nodded and headed to his office with him. "Please sit" Chopper said, unusually formally. Nami sat and looked at Chopper questioningly. "Well" he began, suddenly looking slightly unsure of himself "I have the test results". Nami sucked in some air and held her breath, waiting for the results. "And..." Chopper continued "Nami, you're pregnant". Nami stared at him _I thought... but... Him saying it is so different form just suspecting. _"Are you sure?" She asked in a small voice. Chopper nodded. "Dont tell the others just yet, please?". Chopper agreed before continuing on with giving her the options available to her "The next island is supposed to be pretty advanced, according to the people from Celebration Island." he said "So if you wanted to have an abortion that could very well be your only chance to do so". Nami nodded, "So i have less then 4 weeks to decide..." she said, talking to herself. Chopper nodded before turning around and grabbing a series of small containers that he had prepared "These are some supplements that I want you to take" he said handing them to her "Twice a day". Nami nodded and slowly left the room, Chopper watching her leave with a concerned face. _Who is the father?_ Chopper wondered, he shook his head, this was far too complicated for him. Suddenly images of a baby Usopp, a baby Franky, a baby Zoro, and a baby Sanji, even a little baby skeleton appeared in his mind. Chopper screamed and began running around in circles of panic at the possibilities that had presented themselves to him.

-----------------------

The next morning Chopper closely watched his crew at breakfast, studying the face of each of the guys. _Was it Usopp? _He wondered to himself as he watched Usopp holding onto the piece of bacon that Luffy was attempting to steal from his plate. _I wonder what Usopp would be like as a father?_ Chopper shook his head, he couldn't really picture any of the crew as parents. Nami was making an effort to eat, but she still seemed to be feeling sick _Well, I guess that's to be expected_ Chopper kept a close eye on her though, and when Sanji entered the dining room and lit up a cigarette Chopper shouted at him to put it out. The room fell silent at the outburst, and Nami went pink and attempted to hide her face. "What was that, emergency food?" Sanji asked curiously, almost threateningly. Chopper gulped "You shouldnt be smoking in here". Sanji looked at him confused, after all he often smoked while the others finished up breakfast. "Why not?" Sanji asked. Chopper bit his lip and looked at the ground, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Oi! Sanji!" Luffy said suddenly "Catch". Sanji looked up at Luffy, but didn't react fast enough to catch the glass of water that had been thrown at him. Drenched, Sanji glared at Luffy, who grinned at him "Too slow!" he laughed. Usopp laughed uncertainly, and soon Sanji was attempting to squish Luffy's face into the ground and shouting. But the cigarette had been put out. Chopper sweatdropped _Well, Luffy sure does have good timing when it comes to doing something dumb_ he thought in amazement shaking his head.

-----------------------------------

A couple of weeks had passed, Nami continued to sleep more then usual and eat less, but the crew eventually got used to it and, after Chopper said that the sun was affecting her, Usopp and Luffy had taken to following her around with a sun shade, and had somehow managed to turn the activity into a wrestling game. This got on Nami's nerves so much that they both ended up constantly sporting bumps on their heads, but neither of them gave up on the game until Nami finally kicked them both overboard and Luffy had to be saved from drowning. "Oiii..... Nammiiiiii.... What was that forr?" Luffy whined as he and Usopp lay drenched on the deck and attempted to catch their breaths. "Idiot!" she yelled at them "You were both being annoying!" and with that Nami stormed off, leaving Luffy and Usopp to laugh and joke along with the rest of the crew about how touchy Nami was being lately.

3 days before they were scheduled to arrive on the next island, Nami heard a knock on her study door. "Come in" she called, and the door slowly opened to reveal Chopper. "Nami" Chopper began timidly "Have you decided?". Nami shook her head and sighed. Chopper paused for a moment before asking the question that had been driving him mad for the past few weeks "Who is the father Nami!?" He finally blurted out in a rush. Nami looked at him undecidedly for a moment, unsure if she should confide in the reindeer or not. _If I have the abortion, then its best if he doesn't know. But if I dont...._ Nami shook her head "I will don't know if i should tell you or not, but I might tell you know after I talk to him, ok?" She said smiling "I cant decide what to do, so I'm going to ask for his advice". Chopper gasped _So it WAS one of their Nakama!_ He nodded his agreement and left the study. Nami sighed again, she was definitely going to have to talk to Luffy today. After a while Nami put down her paper and pens and slowly stood up and went outside to find Luffy. He was conveniently sitting alone on his special seat, Nami took a deep breath and strode towards him as confidently as she could. "Luffy" She said, her voice cracking despite her best efforts. Luffy jumped and turned to look at her with his usual grin "Whats up Nami?". "Can we talk?" she asked. Luffy laughed and helped her up to sit next to him "Sure, what about?". Nami took a deep breath, "Well, you remember Celebration Island right?" She started. Luffy grinned and laughed "Yeah! That place was fu-N!!! so much food!". Nami smiled and gave a small laugh "Well, you remember the night that you cant remember?". To her surprise Luffy's grin instantly dissapeared and he got a serious look on his face "Nami..." He began quietly. Nami held up her hand "Well, something happened that night" She said interrupting him "And..." She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant". Luffy froze and all the colour drained from his face, he didn't say anything for so long that Nami wondered if he had even listened to what she had said, beginning to get irritated Nami started to repeat herself, but Luffy interrupted. "Do you know who the Dad is?" he began to ask cautiously, looking at her with a strange expression. Nami sucked in her breath, and was about to tell him the truth, but instead a lie came out "Nope!" She said, forcefully, almost cheerfully. Luffy paused, and then grinned "Yahoo!!! A BABY!!!???" he shouted jumping up and down excitedly We get a baby to play with!?? A new Nakama!?!?" Luffy grinned and laughed "Wait" he said suddenly stopping what he was doing "Are you keeping it?". Nami paused long enough that the glee was lost from Luffy's face and he sat down and regarded her seriously "Nami?" He asked, sounding concerned. Nami shook her head "I don't know" she said, biting down on her lip and attempting to hold back tears. To her surprise Luffy grabbed her and engulfed her in a hug "Nami" he said quietly "Forget all the complications. What do -you- -want- to do?". Nami shivered _I want to keep it_ She thought to herself silently _But how can I? We are pirates! Luffy just hasn't thought this through. I would have to leave the Straw Hat crew_. Nami started crying "I want to stay with the crew" she blurted out. Luffy laughed "Nami. You are our Nakama, I dont give you permission to leave. Your my navigator!". Nami blinked at him through teary eyes "But, I don't want to kill it" She said softly. "Do you want to raise it Nami?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded "But I don't know how I can, we are pirates!" Luffy gave Nami a soft shake "Nami! That doesn't matter! If you want this baby, and you want to stay in the crew and follow your dream, then you CAN!". Luffy grinned at Nami and patted her on the head "Can we tell everyone else that you are having a baby!??" he asked, suddenly excited again. Nami laughed and nodded. "Yahooo!!!!!!!" Luffy called, before jumping down the head of Sunny with Nami and shouting for everyone.

"Everyone!" Luffy shouted, forgetting to put Nami on the ground and continuing to carry her. "Everyone guess what!!! We are getting a new Nakama!!" At this bold announcement, everyone came pelting out from their rooms to come and gape at the sight of their Captain grinning and laughing, holding their tear stricken but smiling navigator. "What!?" Usopp asked, confused. "Nami is having a baby!!!" Luffy shouted, still grinning and laughing. Everyone went silent as the crew looked at Nami in shock. "But...Who?" Franky, Usopp and Brook began together. Luffy paused and looked at Nami "I don't know" she said after a slight pause "It was at celebration island, when I got really drunk". There was a moment when everyone registered this fact, then Usopp, Franky and Brook started cheering. Sanji seemed torn between joy and intense hatred of whoever it was that had touched Nami-san. Robin smiled and Zoro had a small smirk on his lips as he looked from Luffy to Nami and back again. Chopper stared at Nami in confusion _But, she said that she had to talk to the dad. And then she went and talked to Luffy. But then she said that she doesn't know who the father is_. Chopper scratched his head before deciding to believe Nami, for now at least, and joining in with Usopp, Franky and Brook who were singing a song about the new baby. Luffy just grinned and smiled at Nami, laughing along with the others for a long time before he remembered to put Nami down.

"Luffy" Nami said quietly as he rested her feet on the ground "Thank you", Luffy just grinned and jumped over to join in the singing. _He really doesn't remember?_ Nami wondered. _She really doesn't know?_ Luffy thought silently to himself.


	4. Judgement

The next few weeks passed with the arrival at the new island and a 3 day stop off for supplies and to allow the log pose to set, and then setting sail to their next destination. Everyone in the crew had taken to keeping a constant eye on Nami so that if she ever needed anything she would get it right away. Nami began to find this a little disconcerting, but whenever she tried to bring it up they all denied doing it. Luffy and Usopp asked constant excited questions to her and Chopper about the baby, how it was developing, how morning sickness worked, and Luffy asked some more unusual questions such as "If the sun shines on it really brightly while its in there will it get too hot?" And "Can we get some meat to give the baby after its born?" to which Chopper quickly stopped Luffy and told him that it would be a while before the baby could eat solids. Luffy pouted at this for a moment before continuing his tirade of questions that went on until Nami hit him over the head and told him to go away and play with Usopp and Chopper.

By the end of the 12th week Nami could just begin to see a change in her usually perfectly flat tummy, but it wasn't really noticeable to any of the other crew. And after the first few weeks initial excitement had worn off (along with the morning sickness) the crew went back to treating Nami pretty much as normal, with the exceptions of Chopper and Luffy, who Nami often saw looking at her with strange expressions on their faces. And Luffy (much to the great annoyance and irritation of Sanji, and the confused pleasure of Nami) had also taking to napping next to Nami's chair on the deck. After this had been going on for a couple of weeks Nami finally decided to ask Luffy about it, she picked her timing carefully and waited for them to be alone together. "Ne, Luffy?" Nami started, addressing her sleeping Captain on the ground next to her chair. To her surprise Luffy immediately sat up and looked at her questioningly. "Why are you always sleeping there now?" She asked, sounding nonchalant. Luffy grinned "Shade here" he said simply smiling at her. "There is shade in a lot of places on the deck" Nami pressed. Luffy laughed "But my navigator is HERE" he said, as though Nami was clearly being a little thick. Nami smiled "You know that I don't need your constant help" she continued. Luffy grinned "But you might" he said, putting his hat back over his face and lying on the ground again, soon he was snoring. Nami looked at him in exasperation _That Captain..._ She quickly stopped the thoughts and proceeded to distract herself with a book. It wasn't long before Sanji came out with a drink for Nami, she saw him give another dirty look at Luffy before he swooned towards her. _I'm going to have to do something about him, even when Luffy isn't right next to me Sanji has been acting more and more hostile towards him._

Sanji's behavior only got worse as Luffy spent increasing amounts of time with Nami, and pretty soon Luffy had finally picked up on it and began to spend even more time with Nami and look at Sanji definitely as he did so. The rest of the crew picked up on the tension between the two, but no one was really sure what to do about it, or even what the real cause was.

Nami was in her second trimester when the climax between captain and the cook happened. She was sitting in her room drawing some rough maps when Luffy came in grinning after he had just finished playing some games with Usopp and Chopper. Nami looked up but didn't say anything, she was getting used to his almost constant presence. Luffy pulled up a spare chair and sat next to her, watching Nami work. After a while his gaze began to bug her, so Nami decided to lie down on her bed and read a book. She grabbed her current novel and relaxed on the bed and began to read, expecting that Luffy would go away as soon as she began reading. But to her surprise he came over to the bed, rested his upper body sideways on it and tilted his head so that he could read as well. "Uh, Luffy?" She said. Luffy smiled and looked at her "Nani, Nami?" "What are you doing?" She asked. "Reading" Luffy said simply. Nami rolled her eyes and decided to leave him alone to read, _that doesn't look very comfortable though_ she thought to herself, eying Luffy's awkward half on her bed position. After a while when Luffy still didn't leave Nami sighed and shifted over on her bed, to make room for him. Luffy looked at her questioningly "That doesn't look very comfortable" she explained. Luffy grinned and readily joined her on the bed to read. _He has been acting so strangely lately_ Nami thought, thoroughly perplexed _and now he is READING!!?!?!_.

It was at this point that Sanji's love stricken calls that he had a drink for Nami reached them and Sanji entered the bedroom. Luffy and Nami both looked up at him as he entered, and froze in the door way. "Luffy!?" Sanji asked shocked and angry. _What his problem? Its not like we are exactly doing anything_ Nam asked herself in total bewilderment. Luffy grinned at Sanji "Yo Sanji! Did you get a drink for me!?" he laughed. Sanji quietly put the drink for Nami on the bedside table and then turned to face the bed with a stone cold face. _Wow_ Nami looked at Sanji _Why does he look so... Furious!?_. Luffy continued to grin at Sanji, apparently totally oblivious to the dangerous vibe that was emitting from the cook. "Luffy" He said darkly "Why are you sharing a bed with Nami-san?". "Reading" Luffy laughed. "Like I would believe THAT from YOU!?!?!" Sanji shouted, grabbing Luffy by the vest and throwing him out of the room. Nami gasped and Luffy shouted. "Oi Sanji! What was that for!?" He asked, standing up, one hand on his hat and one hand brushing the dusk off his clothes. The shout brought the rest of the crew to Nami's room and the view before them caused a few collective gasps. Sanji had lifted Luffy up and rammed him against the wall, and was shouting at him. Luffy looked at Sanji darkly "Sanji" he said, interrupting Sanji's shouts "Whats your problem?". "You and my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted "What exactly is going on between you two!?". Luffy glared at Sanji "What buisness is it of yours. You dont own her" He said. Nami gasped at this uncharacteristically serious and dangerous Luffy. Sanji blinked "Well, I... Of course not" he said, still glaring at Luffy, but some of his anger had evaperated and was replaced by mild confusion "And the baby isn't yours" Luffy said. Sanji stared at the ground "So!?" he shouted, looking back up at Luffy "It isn't yours either!?". "SO!?" Luffy shouted "I'm not the one making a claim over her!? I'm not the one pinning you against the wall for spending time with Nami!". Sanji stared at his captain in shock and seemed to take another look at what he was doing. Slowly he put Luffy down and stared at the floor "Your right" he said, glaring at Luffy before walking off. Luffy watched him leave the room with a stony face before walking out to his special seat with his eyes hidden by his hat.

The crew stared at the backs of the two in amazement for a long time before they dispersed back to their own activities.

_What was that!?_ Nami wondered.

-------------------------------------

Luffy sat on his special seat _Why did I get so mad at Sanji?_ He turned his head sideways and frowned in confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until after dinner before Luffy and Sanji were talking to each other again. It probably would have been quite a bit longer except that as they were all relaxing, and playing a game a cards. Nami suddenly dropped the deck she was shuffling and gasped, putting a hand to her stomach. Everyone froze and stared at Nami with mixed expressions of fear and horror. "Nami?" Usopp asked "Are you OK?". "It..." Nami said, tears welling up in her eyes "The baby". Everyone gulped. "Kicked" Nami finished. In an instant everyone was crowded around her and Luffy had his ear and hands pressed to her tummy while Usopp, Chopper and Sanji were protesting that -they- wanted to feel the baby kick too. Luffy grinned "WOoowwwwwww" he said appreciatively with a laugh "Thats one strong kick!".

----------------------------------------

Nami woke up and stretched, it was already pretty late in the day, and she desperately needed to use the bathroom...Again, Nami groaned and got out of bed. As she exited the bathroom she heard Sanji call for breakfast. The crew had moved the first meal of the day to later in the morning in order to allow Nami enough time to sleep. Nami smiled _I really do have the best Nakama_ she thought. Nami entered the dining room, where the rest of the Straw Hats were already seated and waiting for breakfast. Nami could smell fish frying instead of bacon _Poor Luffy_ she thought _He must be suffering ever since I began to have this aversion to pork_. She smiled warmly at him and he grinned back. "Ne, Sanji-kun" Nami called. "Haiii Nami-swaaaan?" Sanji called back. "I have a special request for my breakfast!".

The crew watched Nami with a mixture of disgust and curiosity as Sanji brought out Nami's special breakfast. Fish with chocolate sauce and cheese served with Mikan fruit. "Err, Nami" Usopp started "are you really going to EAT that?". Nami nodded smiling "It smells wonderful" she said blissfully. Luffy laughed "Wow, pregnancy is strange Nami. Hey can I try some?". Everyone else laughed and Nami glared at him "Dont even think about taking my food" she warned Luffy. Luffy grinned "Ok" He agreed, instead picking up Chopper's plate and downing it. "When are we arriving at the next Island Navigator-san?" Robin asked Nami once they had all finished eating. Nami thought about it for a moment "Should be this afternoon" she replied after working out the math in her head. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered and everyone smiled. "Its a fairly modern Island isn't it?" Robin continued. Nami nodded "Yeah it should be. It will be a relief after the un-inhabited ones that we have been encountering lately". "Did you ever think that you should get the supplies for the baby here?" Robin asked. Everyone in the room froze and looked confused. "Well" Robin continued "Its just that on the grand line, you never know what will happen. And its possible that we might not encounter a good island for shopping later on closer to the baby's due date". Nami thought about this for a while "You know, I think you're right Robin" she smiled "And at any rate, I need to buy some new clothes! I cant wear baggy old clothes for ever!" everyone laughed, and after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had convinced Nami to let them come shopping for baby things with her they all proceeded to kill the time until they landed.

It was mid afternoon when they docked into the port of "Snow Island" which actually had a surprisingly hot and humid climate. Sanji headed out to get supplies while Brook stayed behind to watch the ship and everyone else went out to enjoy themselves. Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all headed to the shopping district to buy clothes and baby supplies. The first stop was clothes stores for Nami, she tried on (what seemed to the boys) to be an insanely large amount of outfits, making them all stammer out responses when she asked for their opinions on each one. But she finally selected a range of outfits that would last her for the rest of the pregnancy, and with a big sigh of relief the three boys followed Nami to the toy store. Luffy and Chopper's eyes lighted up with stars at the sight of all the toys, and pretty soon the three boys were enthusiastically -helping- Nami to pick out toys that would be suitable for both a boy and a girl child. "Nami Nami Nami Nami Nami Nami Nami!!!!!!" Luffy yelled excitedly running up to show her the toy that he had just picked out "LOOK!!! Its a COW Nami!!! And it Moo's!!! Look!!!" He demonstrated by squeezing the tummy of the soft animal, as predicted, the cow let out a low "moooo" sound that had Luffy in fits of laughter. "Nami!!!!!" Chopper screamed, jumping on top of Luffy in order to show her his toy "Its a stethoscope Nami! Like for a doctor! And it works! But its also really soft and safe! And it comes with a little dolly!!!" Chopper waved the prized toys in front of Nami's face enthusiastically. "NAMI!!!!" Usopp elbowed Luffy and Chopper out of his way and presented a small but thick slingshot and some rubber balls "NAMI! We can teach the baby how to shoot!!" he said happily, demonstrating the safety of the item by firing a rubber ball into Luffy's face. Luffy went cross eyed as he tried to see the rubber ball that had gotten stuck in his rubber forehead. "Nami pick my toy!! ITs a COW NAMI!!!!!!!!" He said turning back to Nami and giving up on getting a look at the ball. Nami shook her head "Ok, you guys can all pick ONE toy to buy for the baby each.", "Yahoo!!!" Luffy cheered along with Usopp and Chopper, and soon their prized toys were purchased along with Nami's selection. The lady behind the counter gave Nami a sympathetic look but didn't say anything as the 4 of them left the store with their items.

"Where too next Nami??" Luffy asked excitedly. Nami thought for a moment "We should get some clothes and blankets and the like" She said after a moment. The three boys nodded and soon they entered a store that was packed with cloth items for infants. Again Luffy, Chopper and Usopp threw themselves into the mission of getting clothes and blankets with such enthusiasm that Nami had to restrict them to three items each. Luffy chose two infant sized and one older baby sized outfits, all sporting some item of food. Usopp chose two blankets with ducks on them and a mattress for a crib that had blue and pink elephants. Chopper chose a play mat and two thick blankets that could be used for almost any purpose, all of which sported reindeer as their main themes. This left Nami free to chose the rest of the wardrobe. She walked up to the counter to purchase the items, and was given the same sympathetic look as the other lady did "So, which one is your husband?" the woman behind the counter asked as she added up all the amounts. Nami coughed and looked at Usopp and Luffy helplessly "Oh, none of them" She said with a cheery smile. The woman looked at Nami in shock "But- But you DO have a husband right?" She asked. Nami frowned _Whats with this strong reaction?_ "Eeh... Yeah! I do, but he just isnt here right now" Nami lied smoothly. The woman looked immensely relieved and handed Nami the items. They then left the shop after paying, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looking just as confused as Nami felt.

"Where to next?" Usopp asked. "We need diapers...Cleaning cloths....Bottles...." Nami started ticking off the items on her fingers, to her surprise Chopper finished the long list of necessities that they would have to buy, and even included a few more that Nami hadn't thought of. Nami nodded and pretty soon they were off again, this time to a more general store. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were less excited about this store, but still managed to hand Nami about twice as many things to buy as she actually needed. Once she had finally sorted it out they all went to the counter to pay. The woman behind the counter looked at them in confusion, as though she was trying to figure out something, before asking "So which one is your husband?" Nami frowned again "Non- of them" she said, sounding cheerful. The woman gasped _What is it with these people!?_ Nami wondered to herself. "But you DO have one right!?" The lady asked, sounding intensely concerned. "Ee, yeah. Yeah, but he just isnt here right now" Nami lied again. The woman let out a breath of intense relief and finished tallying up their purchases. Again the 4 strawhats lefts the store looking very confused.

"What now?" Luffy and Usopp asked together. Nami thought for a moment before smiling "Nothing, we have everything that we need". The three boys gave a cheer, but when Nami stumbled slightly both Usopp and Luffy instantly went to her side to steady her, and Chopper began asking her if she was ok. "I'm fine! Just a little tired and dizzy" Nami said. "You sure?" Chopper and Usopp asked. Nami nodded "And hungry" She laughed. Luffy thought this was brilliant and took them all to the closest bar he could find, racing Usopp inside while Nami and Chopper followed a little more slowly. "We need food!" Usopp and Luffy chorused. The man behind the counter laughed at their antics "What'l ya have folks?" He asked them. "Meat!" "Beans!" Usopp and Luffy said simultaneously. The man laughed again and placed two big plates in front of him, adding smaller plates of vegetables for Chopper and Nami at their request. After they had been eating a while the man came back over to the 4 shoppers, his store was rather quiet so he decided to make conversation. "So you guys are pirates ay?" he asked them good naturdley. Luffy nodded and grinned "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and im going to be the pirate king" he said in between shoving food into his mouth. The man found this highly amusing and introduced himself as "Bret" before getting the names of Luffy's companions. "And is Luffy your husband?" the man asked Nami. Nami frowned again _what is it with these people and 'my husband?'_. She shook her head "None of these guys are my husband" she said "Luffy is my captain". The man frowned at Nami looking concerned "But you DO have a husband right? Back on the ship or something?" three boys looked at the bartender in confusion and Nami tried to suppress a glare "Sure" she lied smoothly, continuing on with her meal once Bret gave a satisfied smile and an "Ahh, I see". Once they had finished their meals (Luffy having eaten almost all of the mans daily supply of meat, and thus putting him firmly in his good graces) the man invited the four of them around for dinner that evening. "Sure Bar-Ossan" Luffy grinned. "Great!" Bret said "The wife and I will see you at 6:30pm then!". Luffy nodded, and with that the four of them returned to the Thousand Sunny to put away the days purchases.

Nami took a nap and a bath before getting ready to go back to Bret's house, she carefully picked out one of the new outfits that she had bought that day and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hand going to her belly and running over its curves. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she left her room, there was still plenty of time before they had to leave to dinner, so she decided to relax on deck for a little while, and maybe have another nap until it was time to go.

She settled down in her favorite chair and picked up a book to read. Non-of the others had returned yet from enjoying the town, and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were no-where to be seen. She read for about fifteen minutes before quiet footsteps made her look up. "What is it Luffy?" Nami asked. Luffy had his eyes hidden by his hat as he sat down cross-legged in front of her "Nami" he said solemnly "Why were all those people so concerned about you having a husband?". Nami looked at Luffy in surprise "Well, I guess this must just be a pretty old-fashioned town in a lot of ways. They probably disapprove of someone having a baby without having a husband". Luffy nodded and was silent for a while before he continued. "Nami?" He said. "Mmm?" Nami asked, looking up from her book again. "Does it bother you that you don't have a husband?". Nami laughed "No Luffy! We are pirates after all, since when did we care what other people thought" she said cheerfully. Luffy looked up at her "Really?" he asked cautiously. Nami smiled at him and nodded. Luffy grinned and looked relieved "I'm glad Nami!" He said laughing "Now, are you ready to go?" he asked her. Nami nodded, and once they had called Usopp and Chopper the 4 of them set off for Bret's house.

After dinner, during which Bret and his wife had asked extensive questions about Nami's "husband" much to the groups discomfort, they all headed back to the Thousand Sunny. "Well, that was odd" Usopp commented, Chopper agreed "I wonder why they care so much?". "Its almost like they didn't believe her! And especially right before we left, its was like they knew she was lieing" Usopp continued. Luffy and Nami just walked in silence, Nami had a frown and Luffy's face was hidden by his hat.

To Nami's surprise Luffy walked her to her room after they all got ready for bed, and wished her goodnight. "Night Luffy" she said softly as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. However before Nami had time to think about everything that happened today, she sunk blissfully into her bed and fell quickly asleep.


	5. Names

They left the island the next day, and life returned back to normal, though at first everyone noticed that their Captain seemed to be a little more quiet then usual. But after a few weeks this passed and he returned to his usual goofy self, much to everyone's secret relief. He also continued to spend large amounts of time just being near Nami, and pretty soon the crew just accepted that it was now a fact of life. Though it led to a lot of talk between the crew. "Do you think he really really likes her?" Usopp whispered to Robin and Chopper as the three of them sat gazing out into their inbuilt fishtank from the circular room. Robin shook her head and smiled "Who knows". Suddenly, Chopper coughed and collapsed backwards onto the ground, hyperventilating. "Chopper!!?? CHOPPER!??" Usopp shouted at him, giving him a rough shake "You cant get sick! You're the doctor!! WHOSE GONNA SAVE YOU!??!?!" He yelled at the small reindeer. This seemed to snap Chopper back into reality, because his breathing became slowly more regular, and he sat up, wide eyed, and looked at Usopp and Robin with an expression of total shock. "I know who the father is!!!??? BUT BUT BUT NAMI SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW!! BUT IT MAKES SENSE!!!" Chopper began to panic and run around in circles screaming. 'Oi Oi" Zoro said coming down the stairs to join the three of them "Whats up?". "Chopper says he knows who the father of Nami's kid is" Usopp explained as they watched the little doctor run around in panicked circles. "Its Luffy" Zoro said, as though the others were unusually stupid. Robin nodded and went back to her book, but Usopp and Chopper froze and went pale as they looked at the swordsman. "YOU KNEW!???!?!?!?!" they both shouted at Zoro. Zoro just shrugged "I figured it out pretty quickly, they both vanished from the party at the same time, both of them having drunk a lot of alcohol, and neither seem to recall that night particularly clearly. And then Luffy was the first one to find out about Nami being pregnant, and ever since he has been hanging around her constantly. It adds up". Robin nodded her agreement "it does indeed seem to make sense". Usopp and Chopper collapsed on the ground as Zoro calmly walked over to a vacant seat and fell asleep. "Its.... Luffy...." Usopp mumbled. "I thought... But Nami Said..." Chopper said in disbelief. At that moment Franky and Brook both descended the staircase to join the others "Yo! Whats happening Aniki, Aniki, Aniki, Aneki?" Franky asked, settling himself down in a nearby seat. "FRANKY!!!" Chopper burst into tears and flung himself at the cyborg "Luffy is the father of Nami's baby!!" he sobbed "And Nami lied and said that she didn't know! And now I don't know what to do!?!?!? Should I tell her that I know!??!?" Franky froze and looked at Chopper "Are you sure?" he asked. "Whats this?" Brook asked, coming over. "Luffy is the dad" Franky explained. "Oh! He is 'boned' now!' Brook joked, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Wait" Robin said after they had finally calmed Chopper down. "So, the only one who doesn't know this is Sanji?". Everyone fell silent "We cant tell him" Usopp said after a while. "I agree" Zoro put in, apparently having woken up from his nap "the love-cook would freak". Everyone nodded "At least for the time being, anyway, its best that he doesn't know until we are both sure, and can find a good way of breaking it to him" Usopp said decidedly. Everyone agreed to this, but fell silent again when Robin asked "But does Luffy and Nami know?"

"Nami must" Chopper said after a little while "She said to me that she was going to talk to the father, and then she went and talked to Luffy". "Does Luffy know?" Zoro asked. Everyone faltered "He is thick enough...He probably has no idea" Franky said after a while. Usopp agreed that this seemed most likely "But he SHOULD know" he said after a while. No one argued with this, after all, the baby was going to be raised on this ship with all of them, everyone would have to know eventually. "You should tell him" Zoro said to Usopp, and suddenly the room was empty, everyone had fled the moment the task had been delegated. "Wait!! EVERYONE!!!!!" Usopp shouted at them, but it was too late, and he was all alone. "Crap!!! How am I going to do this!!!!" Usopp sat down to have a hard think before deciding that Nami really should be the one to tell Luffy and Sanji, and he came up with a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Usopp asked Chopper, who nodded. "Plan SogekingIsAwesome go!" Usopp said, pushing Chopper forwards from behind the corner, and out towards where Luffy and Nami were sitting. "Uh, Luffy" Chopper stammered. Luffy looked up with a grin "Yo Chopper, whats up?" he asked happily. "Uh, well... SanjiSaidThatThereWasMeatHiddenInTheBoysSleepingQuarters" Chopper said in a rush. Luffy's eyes lit up "REALLY!?" He said excitedly "Lets go!" and before Chopper really knew what was happening, Luffy had pulled Chopper into their collective bedroom and they began searching for the 'meat'.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, phase one of the plan was complete. He stood up and strode up to Nami, trying to look as casual as possible. In the dining room he could hear Robin distracting Sanji by asking him a number of questions about cooking, so it looked like they wouldn't be interrupted. "Ehh...Nami" Usopp said sitting down next to her. Nami put her book aside and looked at Usopp, slightly irritated at having been interrupted. "Er" Usopp faltered "Well you see...." . "What is it?" Nami asked. "WeKnowWhoTheFatherIs" Usopp blurted out, having promptly forgotten his elaborate speeches and carefully planned out conversations. Nami froze "What!?" she asked, going dangerously quiet. "WeFiguredOutThatItWasLuffy...Robin and Franky and Chopper and Zoro and Brook and I" Usopp said quickly and then holding his breath. To his surprise, instead of violence, Nami sunk backwards into her chair. "Really?" She asked. Usopp nodded "And...We wanted to know if you and Luffy knew...Sanji doesn't know". "I don't think Luffy knows" Nami said slowly after a moments pause. "We think that you should tell him" Usopp said, again flinching and readying himself for violence. But Nami surprised him agian "I know that I should" she sighed. Usopp stared at her "Really? So you will talk to him? And Sanji" Nami nodded. Usopp breathed a great big sigh of relief and smiled at Nami, "We are really happy for you guys" He said as he stood up and started to walk away. Nami just nodded.

At that point Chopper and Luffy re-amerged onto the deck "There wasssnt any meaatttt" Luffy whined, flopping himself back down next to Nami. Chopper looked out of breath, as though he had just run a marathon. And considering he had been trying to keep up with Luffy, when Luffy was searching for meat, this probably wasn't too far off. Nami smiled at him "Well, lunch should be ready pretty soon anyway" She said, enjoying the way this replaced Luffy's look of despair with one of joy and anticipation. "I'm gonna go check on it now ok?" She said. Luffy nodded "I'm gonna go sit on my special seat" he said, flashing her a grin.

------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sanji-kun" Nami said softly, as she walked into the kitchen where Sanji was cooking. Sanji instantly gave Nami his full attention "Haii! Nami-swaan!!? What can I do for such a beautiful mellorine today??!?" He gushed looking at her questioningly. Nami took a deep breath "I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to over-react. Ok?" She said. Sanji stopped what he was doing, and nodded at her, looking serious. "I lied when I said that I didn't know who the father was" Nami said slowly. Sanji didn't say anything, so Nami continued "Its... Luffy" she said. Sanji just nodded "I thought so" he said, sounding resigned. "Are you Ok?" Nami asked him. Sanji nodded, so Nami, not knowing what else she could do, left the kitchen to go and find Luffy. _Now that the rest of the crew knows, I really cant put this off any longer. It wouldn't be fair to Luffy_ she thought to herself as she headed for where Luffy sat on the sunflower lions head of the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy..." Nami started before, to her surprise Luffy didn't even blink and just lifted her up to the seat next to him, however he kept one hand on her shoulder, since due to the pregnancy her baleen wasn't as good as it usually was. "Whats up Nami?" he asked with a smile. Nami took a deep breath "Remember how I said that I didn't know who the father was?" She began, but Luffy interrupted "Nami" he said quietly "Dont say it if you don't want to". Nami stared at him "What?" she asked. "Dont say it, and we can pretend its not true...If that's what you want" he said, looking at her. Nami took in a sharp breath _He KNEW!? And he thinks I didn't want it to be him...._ Nami's eyes opened wide as she gained an insight into how her captain was thinking. "Luffy, Its you" she said. Luffy nodded "Are you ok with that?" he asked her, hiding his face under his hat. "Yes" Nami said. Luffy looked up in surprise "Really!?" he asked. Nami nodded and smiled at him "If you are I mean". Luffy grinned at her and jumped up so fast that he lost his footing and had to catch himself as be began to plummet towards the ocean. "LUFFY!" Nami screamed, though she knew that he would be fine. Luffy bounced back up to the head of the Thousand Sunny and laughed. "This is gonna be fun Nami, you'll see!" he said to her gleefully, before scooping her up and running into the dining room where Sanji was calling for dinner.

Luffy sat Nami down in one of the chairs and started talking and laughing and smiling to such an extent that the rest of the crew (even Sanji) could only hope but to join in. Nami smiled and laughed with the rest of them, and felt happier then she had for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks passed quickly, and the crew seemed to be almost permanently in a good mood. Luffy had taken to the habit of talking to Nami's tummy almost every day, which Nami found a little disconcerting, but he seemed to enjoy it so much that she didn't have the heart to say anything. However, when Usopp also joined in, and began telling elaborate lies about his famous sea adventures to her stomach Nami decided to put her foot down, much to Luffy's amusement. Nami was getting close to her due date now, and decided to take up the task of thinking up and inventing baby names.

"Luffy Jr." Luffy said almost before the words "Maybe we should start thinking of baby names" had left Nami's mouth. Nami glared at him "If its a boy, we are NOT calling him Luffy Jr." She shouted at him, thumping him soundly on the head. "Owwwwwww, Namiiii" Luffy complained rubbing th newly formed bump on his skull "Anyway, who said only if it was a boy, it works for a girl t-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence before Nami had kicked him across the room, much to the amusement of everyone else. However, even after getting beaten some more Luffy still refused to budge on his opinion of what the baby's name should be. "What about you guys?" Nami asked after a while, turning to the rest of the crew.

"Franklette for the girl!!!" Franky shouted, posing in order to get his idea across as effectively as possible.

"Yohohoho, I quite like Bones!" Brook laughed.

"Sogeking!!!" Usopp shouted

"Rain for a girl! And Deer for a boy!!" Chopper yelled, jumping onto of Usopps head.

"Sanji Jr/Zoro jr" Sanji and Zoro said simultaneously. "Ehh, Whats that marimo?" Sanji glared at Zoro "No way will this baby get your shitty name moss head". Zoro glared "As though Nami would let the baby be named after some love-cook" he shouted back. And the two proceeded to insult and death glare each other until Nami hit them both on the head to prevent a fight "He is not being named after any of you" Nami said, looking scary. Zoro and Sanji gulped and nodded.

"What about Sarah?" Robin said calmly. Nami ran up to Robin happily "Ahhh, Robin! You are the only one who isn't an idiot!" She said praisingly. Robin just smiled as the rest of the crew began to protest Nami's words.

After a while they all gave up on shouting out name ideas, but there continued to be a steady stream of suggestions over the remaining few weeks of Nami's pregnancy, and by the time the 3rd trimester was almost up she had heard every idiot brained name that could possibly be conceived in the heads of a group of young, male, rowdy, pirates. Luffy however, refused to budge from Luffy Jr. until he had been pommeled half a dozen times, at which point he switched to Luffy the 2nd.


	6. Early!

Luffy woke up from his afternoon nap on the deck and stretched _One week till the due date_ he thought amidst a feeling of panic which he quickly attempted to suppress _It will be fine! Babies are fun!_ he told himself, and he WAS looking forwards to the baby...he was just scared stiff at the same time, though he refused to admit it. _What if it doesn't like me?_ He wondered, tilting his head sideways and scrunching up his face as the thought began to worry him. _What if I'm a bad father... I mean, I never even knew my Dad... And the way my grandfather raised me..._ Luffy laughed at the memory of all the crazy things his grandfather had done during his childhood in order to 'train' him _I am DEFINITELY not doing that to my kid_ Luffy decided, nodding his head. _But still... What if I'm bad at this?_. The thought had continued to plague him for the past few months, and every time he thought he had banished the fear, it resurfaced, even stronger then before.

Luffy was in the middle of this series of thoughts when he heard Nami cry out from her room. He jumped up and bolted to her door and knocked on it "Nami?" he asked "Are you ok?". "Luffy!!! Get Chopper!!" Nami called, sounding scared. Luffy ran down to the observatory where Chopper, Robin, Usopp and Brook were playing cards. He picked up the small reindeer in the middle of him saying "Usopp, do you have any 4's?" and ran with him back to Nami's room. "Whats wrong Luffy?" Chopper cried as he was dumped at the door to her bedroom. Behind them them the rest of the crew were arriving to find out what had happened.

"Nami! I have Chopper!" Luffy called. "Send him in...Please" Nami said, still sounding shaky. Luffy frowned and opened the door to let Chopper in. It took far longer then Luffy had ever had to wait before in his entire life, but after a while Chopper eventually came back out of the room. "Sanji! boil water! Usopp we need clean warm towels" Chopper commanded. But everyone just stood and stared at him "Nami is going into labor!" Chopper shouted, getting impatient. Everyone gaped "But! She isn't due for a week! We timed it so that we would be on an island!! WE ARNT ON AN ISLAND!" Usopp panicked. Chopper glared at him "Well its happening, now everyone do what I say". they all nodded, and pretty soon the crew was hard at work getting all the things that Chopper needed.

Once the initial excitement and panic had ended, and all the things that were requested had been handed over to the doctor, there turned out to be a lot of waiting involved. Robin, being the only other member of the crew apart from Chopper to not completely lose her head, was the only one allowed in the room with Nami apart from the little reindeer. And instructions were only called out to the rest of the Straw Hats when something had to be fetched. Apart from that they settled in to play cards and talk, all right outside Nami's door encase something was required.

"Oi, Luffy" Usopp said quietly over their game of cards. "Yo Usopp" Luffy said, grinning at him. "You nervous?" Usopp asked. "Why would I be nervous? Nami is the one in labor not me" Luffy asked, tilting his head sideways and frowning in confusion. Usopp sighed "You really are very simple" he said. Luffy just grinned, he would never admit it, but he really was insanely nervous. _This is worse then fighting ANY of the strong people that I have had to battle!_ He decided.

After about 20 hours of waiting, Nami began to cry and shout louder from her room. Luffy and Usopp jumped at the noise. "Is Nami ok?? Whats wrong?" They both asked, worried. "Relax" Franky said from where he was lounging against a wall "Giving birth is supposed to be pretty painful, but unless Chopper says something you can assume that everything is going fine." "Eeeh?" Usopp asked "Is it really that bad?!". Franky nodded, and Sanji began his cries of "My poor Nami-swan!!!?". "Nami" Luffy said quietly. But then to his surprise he was suddenly hit on the side of his head, and before he knew it Sanji was on top of him and had hold of either side of his face and was stretching it "You are the reason that Nami-san is in pain right now!" He glared at his captain. However, this was too much for the other guys, and pretty soon everyone was engulfed in fits of laughter, including Sanji and Luffy. When Nami gave another cry of pain they all became serious again.

-----------------------

4 hours later the door to Nami's room opened, and Robin stepped out smiling. Everyone jumped up and looked at her "Is she ok?" Luffy asked. Robin nodded still smiling "And the baby is fine!" she said happily. Everyone cheered until Robin held a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. They all hushed down "So?" Usopp asked, and everyone turned to look at him, "Is it a boy or a girl?". They all gasped and held in their breath as they waited for Robin's reply. "She is a beautiful baby girl" Robin said laughing. Everyone cheered again, but hushed down as soon as they remembered that Nami needed sleep. "Can we see her?" Brook and Sanji asked. Robin shook her head at their impatience, still smiling "So long as you are very quiet, Chopper said it was fine for you all to come in and look at her." everyone agreed to be on their best behavior and to not make a sound, so Robin stepped sideways in the open doorway and allowed them to enter.

Inside Chopper was finishing cleaning up, and on the bed lay Nami, sound asleep, holding the baby girl. Everyone crowded round to get a good look, and Luffy could only stare at the baby in wonder _She is MYNE???_ he couldn't believe that something this perfect could possibly be in anyway from him _Though I understand her belonging to Nami_ He added silently, momentarily turning his gaze to his navigator. The little girl looked a lot like Nami, the same perfect features, but even in her sleep she was already smiling, and everyone could tell that she had Luffy's mouth, her hair was black and as Luffy lent over her she opened her deep blue eyes and gazed at him. Luffy grinned and she smiled back. "Already grinning, definitely Luffy's kid" Usopp whispered to the others, they all had to suppress laughter.

"Alright everyone" Chopper whispered "Nami and the baby need their sleep" everyone nodded and reluctantly left the room. Once they were a safe distance away Usopp and Zoro slapped Luffy on the back "And I was worried that she was gonna look exactly like you!" Usopp laughed. "I cant believe she has YOUR genes!" Zoro put in. Everyone laughed and joked for quite a while, though Luffy was too distracted to join in overly much. Robin decided that she would sleep down in the observatory for a while until the Mum and Baby were more recovered.

--------------------------

The next day, after Nami had eaten her lunch and the baby had been fed, Chopper said that everyone could go back into the room for a visit, now that both the baby and Nami were awake. "Only for a short time though" Chopper said "Nami is still very worn out, and the baby needs a lot of sleep" everyone agreed instantly, and almost raced each other to the room, even Robin and Zoro couldn't completely hide their excitement. Chopper let them in and they all crowded round Nami's bed. "Woooowwwwwww Suuuppaaaa" Franky whistled.

"She sure looks like a little prune" Zoro put in causing everyone to collectively punch him on the top of the head.

"Hello little baby" Usopp said leaning over and smiling at her.

"Oi, Nami" Luffy said, elbowing Usopp out of the way "Can I hold her?". Nami agreed, and Luffy was handed the new baby. "What are you going to call her?" Brook asked.

"I dont know yet" Nami admitted with a glance at Luffy.

But Luffy had eyes only for his daughter "Namika" he said suddenly. Everyone went silent and looked at Luffy.

"Child of Nami" Chopper whispered.

"Mikan" Usopp said.

"Wave Flower" Robin said with a smile.

"Mika...The New Moon" Franky laughed.

"Monkey D. Mika" Zoro snorted, he had decided to include Luffy's middle name.

Everyone turned and looked at Nami, who had a big smile on her face. "Luffy! Thats a wonderful name! And it has such amazing meanings! And I think that she should definitely have your last name, since you are her father" Nami laughed and pretty soon everyone was celebrating and arguing over whose turn it was to hold Namika, or Mika as her name had been shortened. Far too quickly though, Mika began to fall asleep, and so did Nami. "Alright everyone" Chopper said with authority "You all need to leave now. My patients need rest" everyone reluctantly relinquished their hold over Mika, and Luffy (who had stolen her back from Usopp) carefully handed his daughter back to her mother.

-----------------------

"What a blessing to have three wonderful mellorines on our ship!" Sanji was singing as he made dinner for everyone that evening, and for once he wasn't the only one in love. Everyone was hopless when it came to Mika, not one of the crew was left indifferent to her, she had them wrapped around her pinky and she had only been with them for a mere day!

After dinner everyone noticed that Luffy had disappeared. "I wonder where he got to?" Usopp asked Zoro "Who knows" Zoro replied, settling in for a post dinner nap. Usopp debated for a while before he decided to go looking for him, and caught sight of Luffy just as he snuck into Nami's room. Usopp tip toed over and cracked the door open, inside the dimly lit room Nami and Mika were sleeping in the bed. And there sat Luffy, just watching his daughter, apparently oblivious to the rest of the world. Usopp grinned and closed the door gently behind him as he left.

"Yo, Franky" Usopp said, striding into Franky's work space. Franky didn't look up "Your interrupting me" he replied. "I want you to help me build something for Mika". Franky paused and sat up "Like what?"

------------------------------------

A few days later Nami was finally strong enough to take a short trip outside of her room, Luffy carried the sleeping Mika carefully and walked behind Nami. Everyone crowded round the mother and baby, and soon the group of insanely strong men sat down next to Luffy and were cooing over the little girl unashamedly (Zoro stood slightly apart, but was quickly drawn into getting Mika to hold his finger). After a little while Usopp and Franky stood up to make an announcement.

Usopp cleared his throat "Nami" He said formally, everyone paused to look at him. "Franky and I - " .

"Have made you a SUUUUPPAAA Present" Franky finished. Nami looked at them questioningly, and Usopp pulled out a hand made, finely crafted, crib. It was made of dark red wood that had been well polished (It was perfectly safe Usopp and Franky quickly assured her) and all along the frame, in light golden yellow wood, were intricate carvings of treasure. Nami gaped at the crib "Its wonderful!!" she gushed, her eyes turning to Bellis at the sight of even fake treasure.

While Nami inspected the crib, Brook and Franky played and sung songs for Mika while Luffy held her and Usopp and Chopper danced, Robin watched and clapped. Sanji and Zoro were fighting in the background over who would get to hold her after Luffy.

"She doesn't want YOU to hold her curley-eyebrows" Zoro said

"No way does she want to go to some green haired shitty swordsman" Sanji retaliated. But just as they began to attack each other, a giggle made everyone freeze. Luffy was gaping at Mika with astonishment and everyone else wasn't far behind. "Did she just?" Nami asked stepping forwards. Luffy nodded, and then grinned at Mika "You just laughed!!" he said, bursting into laughter of his own. However he stopped when Mika once again, gave clear, audible giggles. "She is laughing ALREADY!?" Chopper asked, running forwards to check Mika for anything else that might be making the noise. Mika laughed again, causing everyone to gasp in astonishment. "I have never heard of babies laughing this early on..." Nami said slowly. "Neither have I" Chopper replied slackjawed.

Luffy just grinned proudly at his daughter as she decided that she had had enough for the day, and feel back asleep in his arms. After a while he took his gaze off of Mika and turned to looked at Nami, looking at her for so long that the others began to shuffle their feet, feeling awkward but reluctant to leave Mika. Finally Luffy just laughed softly and gave Mika to Nami so the two of them could both retire again for some more rest.

Mika continued to laugh, and for the first few months of her life she was an incredibly cheery baby, and slept through the night.

--------------------------------------------

It was almost 6 weeks before Nami and Mika were out and about with the crew all the time and participating in daily life, they had gradually increased their time out of the room, and now Mika could even be looked after by members of the crew other then Nami. Luffy rarely left either her or Nami alone, and even when Mika slept he stayed close by, waiting for her to wake up so that he could play with her again. Nami and the rest of the crew constantly laughed at the lengths that Luffy went to in order to get Mika to giggle when he was playing with her, and even with him being rubber it was surprising at the contortions his face could make and the noises he was capable of.

After a little while Mika was able to lift her head while she lay on her tummy, and then roll over. Both accomplishments caused a great deal of glee and celebration among her adoring fans. They had stopped off at a few islands since Mika had been born, but everyone agreed to anchor for a couple of months at each island they encountered that was well inhabited by good people, and was safe, in order prevent any of the unforeseen trouble that they usually attracted. Even Luffy was happy to forgo any new adventures for the time being so that Mika could be safe for the first few months of her life. They continued this for the next 4 islands, staying at each one for 3 months before moving on.

When Mika was 3 months old she began to cry in the middle of the night, and so her crib was moved up to the lookouts room so that whoever was on duty could also care for her when she woke up. Everyone loved this solution, as it meant that Nami didn't have to become sleep deprived, and whoever was on watch always enjoyed walking Mika around until she fell back asleep.

When she was 8 months old she learnt how to sit up, and by the time she was 10 months Mika was crawling at impressive speeds. After she had gotten into every dangerous thing on the ship more then once the crew learned to constantly keep an eye out for her. Luffy could only grin and laugh every time Mika broke something or got into someones important papers.


	7. Ace!

The morning of Mika's first birthday Luffy woke up to a strange noise from where he had dozed off on watch, he opened his eyes, a glance showing that Mika was still asleep in her cot.

Luffy stood up and looked around for the source of the noise, he walked over to one of the windows and looked down to the deck, and there, to Luffy's utter surprise, stood Portugas D. Ace.

Luffy used a button in the watch room to summon the crew, and he catapulted himself excitedly down to the deck. "Yahoo!!! ACE!!!" Luffy called excitedly, grinning from ear too ear.

Ace turned and waved his greeting "Luffy!". Luffy highfived Ace, and as the rest of the crew came out onto deck they all greeted their Captains brother. "You guys!" Ace said "Thanks for looking after Luffy for me, I know he tends to cause trouble". "You have NO IDEA" Sanji and Usopp said together, their voices dripping with the significance of the statement. Ace looked at them questioningly before desmissing it at turning back to Luffy. "Anyway! I was passing buy, and I found out that our dear old Jii-chan was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by and give you a heads up Luffy" Ace said.

"Ji- Jii-chan? Reaaally??" Luffy complained, making Ace laugh. "Hey, so tell me about all your adventures since I saw you last!" Ace and Luffy demanded frome eachother at the same time. But just as they sat down to begin their stories, a crying noise came from the watch tower. Luffy's eyes lit up and he stretched his arms out and launched back into the watch room.

"Whats he?" Ace began but everyone shook their heads and grinned, watching Luffy launch into the air and through the open window.

After a few minutes (during which Luffy was changing clothes and diapers, complaining to Mika good naturedly about it the entire time) Luffy came flying out the window, Nami flinched, she never could get used to him doing that, but Mika always seemed to love it. And Luffy proudly help up the giggling bundle to Ace's face.

Ace took a step back and looked at the baby in shock. Her hair, that had been black when she was born had lightened to a deep dark browny-red colour and was now long enough to ruffle, her eyes had turned a dark brown, almost black, and she definitely had Luffy's smile but Nami's perfect face.

"Uh, Luffy" Ace said slowly "why are you holding a baby?". Luffy grinned and laughed "This is my daughter!".

Ace sweatdropped and collapsed sideways "Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" he demanded, trying to get a control of himself. The Straw Hat crew started laughing and Usopp came up and hit Ace on the back "Dont worry" Usopp laughed "-WE- still find it hard to believe too". Ace looked at Luffy again, unsure if the crew were making fun of him or not. "Luffy...are you SERIOUS!?" he yelled. Mika seemed to find this hilarious because she gave a big wide smile and began to laugh, Luffy joined in with her, and Ace stared at the two in shock.

"Its true!?" Ace yelled, sweatdropping again and falling backwards onto the ground. Luffy grinned and nodded before sitting on the ground in front of Ace with Mika on his lap. "Howw...when?" Ace asked weakly. The rest of the Straw Hats sat around the two brothers in a circle, and the story was told and Mika was more formally introduced while she wandered from Luffy to Nami and Chopper to play with the little reindeer.

After they had finished explaining Ace ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath "Ill tell ya what Luffy" he said looking at his little brother "I cant wait for Jii-chan to get a load of this". Luffy was about to make a retort when Mika (who apparently got bored of Chopper) wandered right up to Ace and pulled on his red beaded necklace. Ace stared at the toddler with an expression of intense shock and uncertainty that sent Luffy into peals of laughter which only intensified as Mika climbed onto her uncle's lap and started inspecting his jewelry and hat. Ace seemed completely unsure about what to do, but continued to talk to Luffy "Well, she is certainly as curious and drawn to dangerous things as you are" he commented as Mika began pulling his hair. By this point everyone, including Ace and Mika, were laughing.

"So how long are you staying!?" Luffy asked excitedly once Mika had gotten bored with Ace and moved on to play with Zoro, and everyone had stopped laughing quite as hard. "Probably just a few days, maybe a week at the most" Ace replied "I wanna be out of here before our dear loving grandfather arrives, but you will have to tell me what he says about his great-granddaughter here" he said, nodding towards Mika who was currently battling Zoro for possession of one of his swords.

"Awesome!" Luffy grinned "We can have fun!". Ace laughed at his brother. "Oi Sanji" Luffy said suddenly, "Whens breakfast?". Sanji rolled his eyes, and pretty soon everyone was sticking into the food. Mika's toddler table manners fit in perfectly with that of the others from the pirate crew, and Nami Robin and Ace sat down the opposite end of the table where they wouldn't be quite as badley splattered by food. "Luffy is teaching her such bad manners" Nami commented, attempting to sound annoyed. Ace laughed "Well, as far as bad influences go, you cant get much better then Luffy" he agreed almost apologetically.

They both turned towards the end of the table where Luffy and Usopp were simultaneously eating rapidly and fighting Sanji and Franky over feeding Mika. The toddler was having food shoved into her mouth by the 4 men at such an alarming rate that Chopper was beginning to panic. Nami sighed and walked over to clobber the 4 guys on the head before coming back and returning to her meal. The guys decided to play rock paper scissors to see who got to feed Mika, and the other three pouted as Franky won the honor. Chopper breathed a sigh of relief.

"So." Ace said turning to Nami "Do you love him?". Nami faltered "Eh, uh, No of course not." she stammered. This seemed to confirm Aces suspicions though and he glanced at Robin for confirmation, Robin nodded. "I see..." Ace said slowly. "And Luffy?" Ace asked Robin, who nodded again. Nami flushed and tried to hide it by yelling at Luffy for encouraging Mika to take some of Zoro's food if she was still hungry. This caused Luffy to grin at Nami sheepishly, but she still heard him whisper "Just get the meat though, you wouldn't like any of those vegetables".

After the meal everyone relaxed on the deck and exchanged all their adventure stories since they last met. After explaining about all the exciting things that they had done right up until the point that Mika was born Luffy added with a grin "But now that she is getting older we can start having adventures again!".

"And really, non of you minded a whole year of no adventures?" Ace asked mildly surprised. Everyone shook their heads and laughed, causing Nami to explain "We have had heaps of adventures this past year. Just a different kind, and it has given us all a great opportunity to train up our skills". The Straw Hats all cheered at this and Mika toddled over from where she was attempting to take apart one of Usopps latest inventions. The toddler walked up to Ace and looked at him solemnly, Luffy grinned "I think she likes you" he said. Ace looked at his brother in exasperation "I'm not good with little kids Luffy". Luffy just shook his head "Its easy, look" he said, slinging Mika up and spinning her around in circles (causing Nami to make disapproving noises) until her peels of laughter and giggles could be heard all over the ship. Ace had to smile despite himself, and when Luffy put Mika down and she dizzily stumbled head first into Ace he even laughed and helped her stand up again. "She walks pretty well for a one year old" he commented absently. Everyone seemed to simultaneously puffed up with pride at this and it was Brook who answered "THATS because, she is BRILLIANT!" the Straw Hats all cheered.

---------------------------------------

The next few days were almost like a constant party for the Straw Hats, everyone was in a good mood and games, food, and alcohol was abundant. Luffy, who wanted to spend all of his time with both Ace and Mika, caused the uncle to get a great deal of exposure to his niece, and pretty soon Ace was almost as comfortable around Mika as the rest of the crew. When the day came for Ace to leave he even knelt down to say goodbye to Mika, before standing up to bid farewell to his brother and the rest of the crew. But just as he was about to leave he heard a small voice call out his name.

Everyone paused in the midst of saying their goodbyes to turn and look at where Mika sat on the shoulders of Usopp. "Bye Ace" Mika said clearly. Ace gaped at her, and he wasn't the only one. Luffy was torn between pouting that her first words were neither 'meat' nor 'Dad' and glee that his daughter had just spoken. His feelings seemed to be reflected amongst the rest of the pirates, all of whom had not so secretly been hoping that Mika's first words would include their own name. Ace raised his hand to the girl "Goodbye Monkey D. Namika" he said solemnly "If you ever need anything, I'll be there" and with that, feeling extremely embarrassed, Ace departed.

Once he had left the Straw Hats all crowded around Mika and began talking at once. "Mika Mika! Say Chopper!" the reindeer begged the toddler. "No Sanji!" "Brook! Say Brook!" "Suuuuupaaa Franky!!!!!" "Usopp!!! Sogeking!!!!" "Say Mummy!!!" "Meat! say meat!!!" "Say swords! or Zoro!" "Robin! or book!". However Mika seemed uninterested and merely yawned. Everyone sweatdropped and after a while they all gave up. "I wonder how long we have until Jii-chan arrives?" Luffy wondered out loud as Nami and Robin walked away with Mika to put her down for a nap.


	8. Garp!

The next morning Zoro spotted some marine ships on the horizon "I guess thats the grandfather" he said grimly. In the cot behind him Mika was still sleeping soundly, so Zoro summond the crew and they all prepared to either fight or run, just incase Luffy's grandad wasnt in the mood to be leanient towards his grandson. When the ships got closer Zoro took the still sleeping Mika to a safer room below deck at the advice of Nami.

When the marine ships got close enough to dock with the Thousand Sunny, and had still not attacked, Luffy walked out to meet his grandfather. Sure enough Monkey D. Garp came out of the marine ship and walked onto Sunny, and Luffy was instantly picked up by his vest and the youth and the old man began fighting. Behind him Coby and Helemeppo arrived and stood watching the grandfather and grandson argue. "Why are you here old man?" Luffy asked once his grandfather had finally put him back onto the ground. "Is that a way to talk to your grandfather?" Garp yelled at Luffy, however he contined on to answer the question. "We are supposed to capture you, we've been trying to catch up to you guys for a year now". Luffy grinned at his grandfather, earning him another smack on the head. "We've been looking for Ace too" this made Luffy laugh "You just missd him" he said grinning gleefully. Garp sighed "I figued that might be the case. Now, tell me what you have been up to. You strawhats have been uncharicaristically low profile for the past 12 months.". "Ahh" Luffy said, sticking a pinky into his nose and sitting cross legged on the deck "Thats because we took a short break from big adventures" he said, sounding rather bored but then grinning. Garp, Coby and Helemeppo all looked confused at this statement "Why?" Coby eventually asked when Garp didnt appear to be about to say anything. "Oh" Luffy smiled "Thats because of my daughter, we didnt want to do anything dangerous when she wasnt even able to walk yet!". Garp, Coby and Helemeppo sweatdropped and looked at Luffy with astonishment. "What was that boy?" His grandfather demanded, hitting Luffy on the head and sending him flying into the back wall. However the loud crash noise seemed to have woken Mika up, because fussing and crying could be heard from the cabin below deck. "Ill show you" Luffy shouted cheerfully at his grandfather before dissapearing to collect his daughter. Nami watched Luffy go, _he sure does seem to be enojying showing Mika off to his relatives_ she thought fondly.

When Luffy emerged he was carrying the small sleepy eyed girl. He ran up to Garp with her, but made sure to stand a few feet back. Garp stared at the child "Whose that?" Helemeppo asked, pointing at the toddler. "This!" Usopp announced "Is the great Monkey D. Namika. The daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Nami!" he said, enjoying rubbing it in. Garp remained unable to speak, but Coby stepped towards Luffy and Mika. "You call her Mika right?" He asked Luffy, who just grinned and nodded "Can I hold her?" Coby asked. "Sure!" Luffy said, handing the still half asleep Mika over. "Woooowwww" Coby whistled "I cant believe you had a KID Luffy! And she is sure is pretty!" Luffy laughed with his hand on the back of his hat as he watched his old friend greet and introduce himself to his daughter. However, Coby didnt get very far before he was kicked sideways and Mika was sent flying in the air, only to be caught by Garp. Nami and the rest of the strawhats shouted at him for taking such a risk, but when Luffy didnt seem too phased they let it drop. Garp and Mika stared at eachother for a long while before he looked past her at Luffy "She is definitly yours" He said. "How can you tell?" Chopper asked, sounding slightly awed. Garp snorted "Because she has the same damn defiant expression that Luffy does". Luffy grinned at this.

"So are you really gonna try and catch us old Jii-chan?" Luffy asked his grandfather after Mika had falled back asleep in the old mans hands, rewarding her a look of surprise from the marine. Garp thought about this for a moment "Well, since this is the first time meeting my great granddaughter, we will just stay till tomorrow and then we'll let you leave I suppose" Luffy grinned and the strawhats breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the day was spent with Luffy and Garp switching between beating eachother up and Garp asking questions about Mika. Coby and Helemeppo were quickly big fans of Mika, and spent the entire time entertaining her and asking Nami if they could help with feeding and changing her. Whenever Luffy had Mika that day, Nami often spotted Garp looking at him with an odd expression, this worried Nami for some reason that she couldnt quite put her finger on so she tried to dismiss the feeling.

That night Nami had second watch, however she had stayed up late since the strawhats had turned the arrival of the marines into a party, so she quickly fell asleep.

----------------

Nami woke with a start, it wasnt quite morning yet but she knew that something was wrong. _I must have fallen asleep! And I was on watch too!?_ she thought with dismay. Nami looked around the room _Whats different?_ she wondered beginning to panic, though she didnt know why. Her eyes fell on Mika's crib. Nami froze, thats what was different, the usual regular breathing of the toddler was gone, and Mika's cot was empty. Nami screamed and yelled for Luffy.

It didnt take long for the strawhats to come running at Nami's cries, Luffy at the front. "Nami? Whats wrong?" Robin asked. "Mika is gone!" Nami screamed. Luffy ran to where the marine ship was, just in time to see it far on the horizen. "Usopp" Luffy called. The sniper ran forwards with his goggles "There is Garp... Luffy! He is holding Mika!!!" Usopp yelled. "Shit, thats too far for you to stretch Luffy" Sanji put it. "Everyone, get to your places" Nami called, and the crew made chase of the marine ship.

Franky ran to make use of the Ships extra features, but found them all destroyed "Damn, this is going to take a week to fix" Franky cursed outloud.


	9. Mika?

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! And thanks for reading the story!! Also a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to submit a review, I will try and use as many idea's as I can and improve my story!!

Just to let everyone know, some of the previous chapters may be a little different. I just realised that I could have been uploading the wrong versions, so I re-did it just to make sure.

Thanks!

AyBenelli

____________________________________________________

The Straw Hats chased the marines for three days before they arrived at a small Island. The marine ship was already docked, which meant that Mika was somewhere inside the Marine base. Luffy hid his eyes under his hat and grimly started forwards towards the base, but Nami grabbed his shoulder. "Luffy! Stop! We need a plan, this is one of your GRANDFATHERS bases, the Marines here are bound to be stronger then normal". Luffy looked at Nami, "They have our Nakama, they have Mika" He said. Nami sighed and nodded. Luffy didnt wait for her to say anything else and launched himself towards the base, and the rest of the Straw Hats took off at a run after him.

It didn't take long for Luffy to fight his was in, the Straw Hats had all spent the last year training and each one of them was significantly stronger. Luffy grabbed the nearest conscious marine he could find "Where is Garp?" he demanded. The marine pointed in the direction towards Garps office, and Luffy took off at a sprint.

He eventually found the thick wooden door that led to his grandfathers office and he punched it open. Inside sat Coby and Helemeppo, they appeared to have been waiting for him, because Coby strode forwards solemnly and handed Luffy a piece of paper. Luffy read it.

Luffy.

I have taken Mika to the 'Room of Training' and will take her under my wing. There is no way that you could raise a daughter properly, so I will make sure that it gets done right.

Monkey D. Garp

Luffy looked up at Coby. "Where is the room of training?" he asked. Coby had to steady himself against Luffy's glare, _He is even more scary then his grandfather!_ "Luffy, there is something you need to know about this room. And I want you to know that I tried to talk him out of it.". Luffy just looked at Coby, so Coby continued to talk. "You see, Its a new invention that was made by a devil fruit user. I don't know the specifics, but the Marines have started using it in order to train up troops quickly and effectively. You see, time passes differently in there, so you set the outside to however long you want to be in the room for, and then in our time it only takes a few days, but inside the room it could be years.".

Luffy stared at Coby "Thats AMAZING!!" he gushed, his eyes turning to stars. "Luffy" Coby sweatdropped "Thats where Garp has taken Mika". Luffy froze "Eeehh!!!!???" He yelled "Where is it Coby!?". "Follow me".

Coby took off at a run, followed by Luffy, and after a few minutes they arrived at a large black box. There was only one submarine style doorway, and next to it was a countdown timer. "4?" Luffy asked, looking at the timer questioningly. Coby explained "The number goes up each time a year passes in that room". This was too much for Luffy, "doesn't work if the doors open right?" he confirmed. Coby nodded, and Luffy punched the door open, leaving Coby to gaze with amazement at his strength.

Inside the room looked like a giant open plain, there was even a sun and insects and animals. At one end of the disporportinatley massive room a small village could even be seen, and there was even a large lake with ships, and scattered everywhere was a large number of books and weapons. The area right near the door appeared to be a training field.

"I don't want to be a marine! I want to be a pirate!" An almost musicaly soprano voice shouted. "Un-grateful child, I knew it was a bad idea to let you read those history books about pirates" Garp boomed threateningly. Luffy froze as he gazed at the small angry girl child that was confronting his grandfather.

She was short for a 5 year old, but not unusually so. Her dark browny-red hair was cut in a plain style to just under her chin. She wore black three quarter length pants and a dark blue t-shirt. She stopped yelling at her great grandfather as she noticed the now open and shattered doorway. Mika and Garp turned to stare at Luffy. "LUFFY!?" Garp shouted "She hasn't completed her training yet!!". Luffy hid his eyes under his hat and walked up to Garp "bastard" he said as he punched his grandfather. Garp fell to the ground un-conscious.

Luffy stared at his grandfather for what seemed like a long time, his eyes hidden by his hat, tears streaming down his face. _How could he_!?

Suddenly, behind him, Mika gasped. "I know you!" She exclaimed, running in front of Luffy. From her pocket she pulled out a photo, it pictured the Straw Hat crew, and there, standing in front of them, was Luffy. "You're Monkey D. Luffy! You're that old mans grand son!" Mika froze at this "You're my dad!" she gasped, collapsing to the ground.

Luffy turned to look at Mika, he walked over and crouched down in front of her. "Mika" he said softly "I'm sorry that it took me so long". Mika bit down on her lip to hold back the tears "the old man always said that you were gonna try and get me back... But he said he was much stronger then you!". Luffy grinned at his daughter "That might have been true once, but it hasn't been true for a long time" he said but then adding in a more serious tone "Mika, did he treat you ok?". Mika bit her lip again and nodded, Luffy noticed that she had a number of bruises along her arms, she quickly explained. "These are just training accidents" she said. Luffy remembered his own upbringing and nodded. "I never wanted him to take you" he apologized to Mika.

Mika shook her head "I made him tell me about you...and Mum...and everyone" she said "Can I go home with you?" she added shyly. "You really want to?" Luffy asked "You don't want to stay with the old man? After all, you have been living with him for years". Mika shook her head, tears now flowing freely down her face "Its almost like I can remember living with you" she said softly "I always wanted you to come back for me". Luffy grinned at his daughter "Mika, you are my Nakama, and you are my daughter. I'm always gonna come and save you!". Mika considered this for a moment before turning a big grin to her father "Can I come with you and have adventures and be a pirate!?" she asked excitedly. Luffy laughed and pretty soon the two of them were grinning.

_Wow, she really is Luffy's daughter, even after all these years, for her anyway, she is willing to pick up almost right where they left off as father and daughter. _Coby thought in wonderment as he watched the two.

Luffy slung his daughter up onto his back and carried her out of the room, he paused to look at Coby. "Helemeppo went to get your crew, and explain what happened" Coby said. Luffy nodded and headed back towards the docks. Apparently the marines had been given orders not to fight the Straw Hats anymore, because he was allowed to pass. On his back Mika was talking rapidly about all the things that she knew how to do, and the adventures she had had in the small town in that was in 'the box', and the things that she 'almost remembered' about Nami and Luffy and the other Straw Hats. "And I can read! And draw! And I can fight too! I'm REALLY strong" Mika bragged, making her father laugh.

It didn't take long for them to reach the docks again, where the Straw Hat crew were waiting apprehensively. Nami and Franky were crying, and Chopper was panicking with Usopp. The rest just looked grim. They all looked up at Luffy walked towards them, he stopped a few feet away and slung Mika to the ground in front of them. "Did Helemeppo explain?" Luffy asked. The crew nodded "How long?" Nami asked. "4 years" Luffy said grimly. Everyone sucked in their breath. _4 years!? Mika is 5!?!?!?!?!?_

Nami, still crying, ran forwards to embrace her daughter. Mika's eyes widened as she looked at the crew, and after a few moments they registered recondition. She sniffed to hold back tears and hugged her mum back, and pretty soon Mika was surrounded.

"Helemeppo" Luffy said, turning to where the Sailor stood "Coby" he added as he saw Coby emerge from around a corner "Find a way to tell Ace will you". Coby and Helemeppo nodded, and the Straw Hats took Mika and departed for the sea.

---------------------------------

It took a few months for the Straw Hats and Mika to get fully re-acquainted. Mika seemed to possess a strange mix of Nami and Luffy's personalities, with Luffy's easy laughter and temperament, but Nami's ability to quickly grasp and learn new concepts and skills. It didn't take long for the crew to start tripping over each other in the rush to teach her about all the things she was interested in, because Mika seemed to be interested in anything and everything. From sword fighting lessons (which she had bugged him to do for a solid 3 weeks before he had given in) with Zoro to snipering with Usopp and building with Franky, everyone spent their free time teaching Mika about their particular skills and specialties.

Unfortunately for Nami, Luffy's early bad influence appeared to have stuck, and Mika quickly became a competitor at meal times, and wasn't above wrestling over the last piece of meat with the boys.

Nami sighed in resignation, they always knew that Luffy's genes would show up pretty strongly in their daughter. However she shot them a glare that made the rowdy end of the table calm down once they had actually broken a chair during Luffy and Mika playing tug of war over the last steak. Mika and Luffy looked up and Luffy ended up winning the meat, causing Mika to complain in a very Luffy like manor about how stingy he was. Luffy just grinned at Mika, and once Sanji had donated some more food to Mika the meal had returned to normal.

"Mom" Mika said once the meal had finished "When are we arriving at the next island?". Nami thought about it "Probably late tomorrow morning". "Yahooo!!!' Mika and Luffy cheered together, causing the crew to laugh.

Usopp, Mika, Luffy and Chopper played games after dinner, until Nami insisted that it was time for Mika to go to bed. Franky had converted one of the spare storage rooms into a bedroom for Mika, and whilst it was still fairly bare, it was gradually collecting wanted posters and other pirate related stuff, mixed in with pictures of jewelry and other expensive girly items. Mika pouted and and began to raise a fuss before Luffy laughed and scooped her up chucking Mika into her bedroom as everyone wished her a goodnight.

The rest of the crew retired to bed a little while after this and Brook headed off for first watch.

------------------------------------------

Mika woke up with a start, she had been having a nightmare and was covered in cold sweat.

Mika looked around the suddenly scary room and whimpered. Quietly she slid out of bed and tiptoed to the watch tower, since there was always a person on watch she quickly learnt that it was faster to go there if she needed something at night, then it was to cry out. However when she got there Zoro was quietly snoring. Mika began to cry a little more as the shadows around the room began to get more and more frightening. "Zoro" she whispered, trying to wake the swordsman. However he stayed asleep. _What'l I do?_ Mika asked, scared.

She went to the first place she could think of, and quietly ran towards the mens sleeping quarters. Mika opened the door as quietly as she could and scampered over to Luffy's hammock. Using Usopps face as a foothold she climbed into her father's bed and curled up with him, not minding the snores. In his sleep Luffy changed his position to allow his daughter to curl up at his chest. Feeling much safer as the men around her snored, Mika closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nami sat up sleepily, looking at the time she decided to wake Mika up and remind her to have a shower before breakfast. "Mika" she called, knocking on her daughters door before she opened it quietly. Inside Mika's bed was empty. Nami sighed and headed up to the watch tower, "Oi, Zoro" she said, kicking the swordsman sideways to wake him up. Zoro grunted and opened his eyes "What?". "Have you seen Mika?". "No" he grunted in respone before going back to sleep. Nami sighed _where on earth is she?_ she wondered beginning to get a little worried. Nami proceeded to check the rest of the ship, and when Mika didn't turn up she decided to go down and wake Luffy and the others and get them to help look for her. Nami opened the door to the mens sleeping quarters and looked around in the dim light. "Meaatttt" Luffy was calling out in his sleep, "Get it yourself" Sanji replied. "Shut up" Usopp and Chopper shouted. "Sannjjiiiii!!!! meeaattt" Luffy persisted to mumble. "Finneeee" Sanji gave in. "Yayyyy". "Noooo" suddenly a saprano added her voice to the sleep conversation "Dont give it to himm...I ... want it". "Haiiiiiii.....Mika-chan" Sanji readily agreed, causing Luffy to complain. Nami couldn't help it by this point, she started laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was Luffy's 19th birthday, and Mikan had been re-united with her family for almost exactly 6 months. So Sanji had decided to make a giant feast for the crew and Nami and Robin had decorated the Thousand Sunny from top to bottom. Everyone woke up early to make the preparations, and by the time Luffy rose from the sleeping quarters Sunny looked very festive, and smells of food cooking were strongly coming from the kitchen.

Not even seeming to notice the celebratory state of the ship, Luffy headed straight to the dining room and the crew watched as he plopped down in his usual spot. "Sanji! When's breakfast?" Luffy demanded. Everyone sweatdropped "Eh, Luffy" Nami said. Luffy looked at her blankly "Didnt you notice anything on your way here?". Luffy thought about this for a moment before grinning at her "Oh yeah!" he said, thumping his fist downwards onto an open palm "Mika took apart Usopp's latest invention, and its all over the deck now".

Nami sweatdropped and Usopp began to shout "Ehhh!!?? MIKA!!!!????". Mika shrunk backwards "I needed the parts!!" She said defiantly, pouting a little. "If you needed parts, you should have asked" Nami reprimanded her as Luffy continued to grin, making Nami stamp on his foot to remind him to back them up. "Oh yeah" Luffy said, remembering the pain inflicted upon him last time he let Mika off the hook for something like this. "Mika, you should never break someones invention without their permission. Oi! SANJI!! FOOD!!!" He said, all in the same breath. Nami sighed "LUFFY!!!?" She shouted at him angrily. Luffy paused from yelling at Sanji to look at her "Happy Birthday. I'm glad you notice the decorations" she said, still sounding pissed, before storming out of the room.

Luffy watched her leave with a blank expression as Mika started laughing "You mad Mom mad! You're in trouble!" she grinned at him. Luffy poked out his tongue and stood up to follow Nami out of the room as Usopp continued to scold Mika for taking apart his invention. "What did you need the parts for anyway!?" he demanded as the door closed behind Luffy.

Nami was sitting in her study when Luffy found her. He opened and closed the door quietly behind himself as he entered. "Yo Nami" he said cheerfully, sitting crosslegged on the floor next to her. Nami glared at him and thumped him on the head, making Luffy laugh. Nami couldnt help but smile despite herself "You're such an idiot" she told him in a tone of total exasperation. Luffy grinned at her with his usual blank expression for a moment before he became serious.

"Nami" he began, suddenly seeming a little uncertain. Nami blinked at the change of tone "What?" she asked cautiously. "Do you think that you are ever gonna get married?: Luffy asked. Nami gave him a confused look "I dunno, maybe? I havent really thought about it" she said as casually as she could "what about you?" Nami asked after a moments pause. Luffy ignored the question "What kind of person would you want to marry...If you did?" he asked. "Someone rich" Nami said decidedly. Luffy grinned at that "You know Nami. Im gonna be the pirate King" he laughed before jumping up and running out of the room to go eat breakfast.

Nami stared at the closed door after he left, _What on earth was that about?_. She gave up on trying to figure out the inner workings of Luffy's mind, and followed him out the door for breakfast.


	10. Introducing

**17 Ways to Mess Up Your Life**

1 - Get pregnant

2 - Contract an STD

3 - Have sex before you are married

4 - Do drugs

5 - Drink Alcohol

6 - Put off your homework

7 - Get bad grades

8 - Dont do your chores

9 - Obsess over your appearance

10 - Drive drunk

11 - Drive high

12 - Drive dangerously

13 - Drive at all (You're not 17 until next month!)

14 - Talk to strangers

15 - Never get a job

16 - Fail to appreciate all that you have in life

17 - Piss off your parents

Love Mum and Dad

Steph rolled her dark grey/blue eyes eyes and put the hand written note (done out in her father's usual messy scrawl) back onto the counter and looked around the house to determine what her parents had taken with them on their trip. The new system of letting Steph know how long they would be gone for was her mothers idea of a funny Hip'N'Now joke to show their daughter that they were "still cool", one item on the list for each day that they would be at a work conference or some other trip out of state; so it appeared that she had the house to herself for 17 whole days. Steph walked out of the room that was both kitchen and entrance to the small but well furnished house and into the dining/living room. From there she headed upstairs to check on the study, art room, her parents bedroom and on-suite, household bathroom, and her own bedroom.

They hadn't taken too much with them on this trip, so she probably wouldn't have to go to the shops for at least a week. Steph smiled and chucked her school bag into her purple and green themed bedroom before heading back down to the living room to watch TV and internet serf on her laptop. Putting her gold streaked shoulder length chestnut brown into a messy pony tail, from which a number of layers managed to escape, she turned the TV onto background sound and brought up Wikipedia. One of her favorite pastimes was clicking the 'Random Article' button and reading whatever it was that came up. However she only read a couple of articles (All of which had been about almost unheard of capital cities of African countries) before her attention wavered and she decide to just zone out and watch TV for a while. However TV proved to be rather un-interesting, so Steph decided to blow off her home-work and get an early night.

--------------------------

Steph woke with a jump, feeling like she had just been electrocuted. _Wow...Ok_ She attempted to catch her breath and calm her heartbeat _What was that? I don't even remember dreaming..._ Steph swung her feet sideways to get out of bed and screamed _I'm on a dirt ground!?!?_ It was now that Steph looked around her, she was in a small clearing...In a forest. Steph shook her head and pinched herself, gasping when hurt. After a while she slowly rose to her feet, bare foot touching damp dirt _That definitely doesn't feel fake, augh! its cold! _ Steph shivered, her long baggy teddy bear t-shirt and green boycut undies were not very good for retaining warmth.

Still not quite believing what was happening, Steph started out into the woods to look for help. Unconsciously following the slight downhill slant of the earth around her, Steph soon found herself next to the Ocean. The warm sand felt good on her cold feet, and Steph looked around her. In the distance to her right she could see smoke rising _Maybe that a house or something... I hope they know what happened to me_. Steph started off towards the smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy cheered as the ship neared the island. "This one should be another deserted island" Nami commented. Usopp turned pale "L- Like with monsters and stuff???" he stammered. Nami shrugged "The last one didnt have any" she said. "But the one before that did!" Usopp reminded her. Nami froze, and when Usopp shouted that he had the 'I-Can-Not-Go-Onto-This-Island' desease Nami joined in.

"I think that Mika should stay on the boat" Nami called out to Luffy as they anchered. But she was too late, Luffy was already flying though the hair with his excitedly squealing daughter on his back, carrying two 'Pirate Lunch Boxes'. "Franky! Sanji! Zoro!" Nami shouted at the three. They all paused from what they were doing to look at her questioningly, expressions going from a range of utter love and devotion, to total annoyance. "Go with Luffy and protect Mika!" She commanded them. "Haiii Nami-Swaaann!!! I will protect the little maiden!" Sanji agreed instantly, taking off at a run after his Captain and the little girl. Zoro and Franky sighed, they had been planning on going on-shore anyway, so they might as well do what Nami said and doge a beating.

Nami breathed a sigh of relief _Atleast Mika will be safe. And we still have Brook and Robin on ship_.

-----------------------------------------------

Steph knocked on the door to the small sea-side wooden cabin. "Hello?" She called, knocking again when there was no answer. Steph waited a while longer before she cautiously opened the door "Helooo?" She called out as the door creaked open. Inside was a single room, and a small wire haired old man. He looked up with an expression of surprise as the door opened. "Who are you?" he demanded, talking so quickly that Steph almost dint understand him. "My name is Steph...I was wondering if you could tell me how I ended up here?". The man went instantly deathly pale, causing Steph to worry about his health. "IT WORKED!!!!?" the man shouted, still talking absurdly quickly.

_Apparently that's just how he speaks_ Steph thought to herself with a degree of amusement. "What worked?" she asked out loud. "And I was beginning to think that that stupid Devil Fruit I ate was completely useless!" the man continued, apparently not concerned with following normal conversational etiquette.

Steph was beginning to get a little freaked out by this odd man, but pressed on "what worked?". "My power of course!!!" The man said, as though this was obvious "I managed to finally bring a person back alive from another universe!!! After 20 years of failed mistakes!!! I always seem to forget something, the last guy I brought over had no eyes and ran straight into the mouth of a lion, more or less" the man almost babbled.

Steph turned pale "No... No eyes?" she proceeded to check herself for missing parts before breathing a sigh of relief _Good, all here_._.. Wait! What am I doing? this guy is obviously insane!?_ Steph backed out of the door, leaving the man to talk to himself about how great his accomplishments were. Once she was out of the room she took off at a run in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------

"Suuuuggooiiiii" Luffy said, standing with Mika on his back, one hand shading his eyes as he looked up at the giant monster "Its Huuuggggeeeeeeeee" Mika put in. Luffy agreed. "What is it?" Mika asked after a moment. "No idea" Luffy said "Lets jump on it, I bet it has an awesome view!". Luffy stretched out his arms to the (apparent) head of the giant fuzzy blue monster, and pretty soon he and Mika were towering over the trees and looking around at the island below them.

After a few minutes they heard the sounds of people roughly beating their way through the forest below them "Oi! Luffy" Zoro's distinct voice called out. Luffy and Mika leaned over the edge of the monster to look at the ground below them "Whats up Zoro?" Luffy asked the swordsman. Zoro paused for a moment as he took in the sight of his Captain and Mika sitting on top of a giant blue fuzzy monster before he turned beat red and began to yell at them "Get down from there! Nami is going to kill me if she see's that I let you take Mika near that thing!". Luffy pouted "But the view is awesome!!! Come seee!" he shouted back happily, stretching an arm down and pulling the protesting swords man up with him.

"Whooo!!! Its MOVING Dad!!!" Mika shouted excitedly as the giant creature began to walk. Luffy laughed and held onto his hat as the wind began to pick up around them, Zoro glared at his captain _Nami is going to kill me_ he thought.

A scream brought the 3 pirates attention back to the ground in front of them. "Whose that?" Zoro asked, indicating the strange girl on the ground in front of them. She was gaping up at the monster and the crew with such an expression of utter terror that Zoro felt obliged to call down "Dont worry, you're safe". The girl feinted.

Zoro made an annoyed sound before jumping off the monster towards the young woman, Luffy, Mika and the Monster all paused what they were doing to watch him.

"Oi, Girl" Zoro said, shaking the girl a little. When she didnt respond he made a "Che" sound and picked her up. "Luffy" he called up "Im gonna take her back to the ship. Dont get Mika killed". Luffy grinned and waved at him as the monster again took off, walking away from Zoro and the shore.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting lost, Zoro eventually found his way back to the Thousand Sunny. He jumped up on deck, causing Nami to shout at him for not doing what she said, before she caught sight of the girl he was carrying. "Whose that?" she asked. Zoro shook his head "No idea, Oi! CHOPPER!". Chopper came running, halting when he saw the newcomer "Is she ok?" he asked, sounding concerned. "I dunno, you're the doctor" Zoro reminded him, carrying her into Chopper's infirmary and lying her down on the available bed, before leaving to go have a nap on deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Steph woke slowly _Augh, it was all a _she thought with a sigh of relief as she realised that she was her own bed _Thank goodness, that monster was terrifing!_ Steph sat up and froze, in front of her was a small reindeer wearing a doctors lap coat, he turned at the sound of her stirring and smiled "Oh you're awake!?". "Uh? You can talk?" Steph asked uncertainly. The Reindeer nodded. "My name is Chopper" he introduced herself. Steph hesitated "Uh...Im Steph.


	11. Welcome!

"How did you get here?" Chopper asked, indicating the island at which they were currently docked.

Steph shook her head "I don't really know" she admitted "One moment I was asleep in my bed, and the next thing I'm on this freaky, monster infested, island with some crazy old guy who seems to think that he 'transported' me here or something, with the power of something called a 'devil fruit'.

Chopper gaped at her "You have never heard of a devil fruit before?" he asked her. Steph turned pale "You mean the old man was telling the truth?".

Chopper nodded "It seems like the most probable explanation" he said kindly. "But how is that possible" She demanded.

Chopper sighed, and settled in to explain to his patient everything he knew about the workings of devil fruits, "I ate one, that's how come I can talk, and transform" he added once the explanation was done.

Steph stared at him in silence, attempting to process everything that Chopper had just told her. "But...It all sounds so impossible" she whispered faintly. "Its true though" Chopper re-assured her, proceeding to transform from his little state to his usual slightly more human form, and then back again.

"But...How do I get home?" Steph asked him, once the shock from his transformation had worn off a little. Chopper shook his head "We will have to go and ask this old man" he told her kindly. Steph nodded her agreement "Can we go now?".

"Ok, just let me take some things in case you begin to feel feint again" Chopper said as he started to pack various medical supplies into his bag.

As Chopper and Steph emerged on deck they were promptly surrounded by Nami, Usopp and Robin. Once they had introduced themselves, Chopper filled them in on everything Steph had told him. "Dont worry" Nami assured Steph with a smile "We will definitely go and talk to that old guy and find out how to get you home".

The three Straw Hats opted to go with Chopper and Steph, and pretty soon they were all standing outside the old wooden cabin that Steph had stumbled across not so long ago.

Swallowing a gulp, Steph stepped forwards and knocked loudly on the door. When there was no answer she repeated it and called out. Steph sighed as there was still no answer at the door _Stupid crazy old man, I would wonder if he was deaf except I already talked to him_ she thought, getting irritated.

Finally giving up on knocking, Steph turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open, "Hello? Mr? Its me again" she said timidly as it swung open. Inside the man was sitting in the exact same spot as before, "Ahh! Its you again!" he spouted quickly as he face went from blank to a look of recognition. Steph smiled "Now, what was it you said about bringing me here?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice. "OOOH! That's right! You are the first one that I successfully brought across with my devil fruit powers!" he said, as though he had just remembered -why- it was that he knew her.

"Well," Steph hesitated "I was wondering if you knew how I could go home again?". The man's face paled, and then darkened "YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! After I spend years perfecting my art so that I can bring you across the universes alive, and you want to go HOME!??! AND AT ANY RATE, you cant" With this his anger suddenly evaporated, and the man fell back into his seat with a little 'Huff'.

Nami glared at the man in front of her "What was that!?" She said threateningly, leaning towards the man with a dangerous look on her face "You mean you brought her here, from her home, without her permission, knowing full well that she might die and that she would never be able to go home again!??!?!" temple twitching slightly, Nami hit the guy across the head. And Steph started crying.

"Its alright Steph-san" Robin said in a low soothing voice "You can travel with us, I'm sure our captain wont mind, and we will try and find a way to send you back". "But that could take years! Or I might never find a way home anyway!" She sobbed.

"Hold on" Nami said suddenly, turning back to the man with an even more threatening look on her face. "You're not lieing to us are you!?" she lent forwards menacingly. The man cowered, all semblance of self control promptly forgotten "OK OK OK!!! There is one way that you MIGHT be able to go home!" he admitted in a rush "There is another devil fruit user who has the opposite powers as me!". Nami smiled "Thats better. Now, how do we find them?".

"Uh... 3 islands from now? Or is it 4? Wait, it could be 2? Maybe 7?" the man seemed to make himself more confused, because he fell into silence and scrunched up his face "At any rate, there is no point going and looking. You should stay here and keep me company. That's why I brought you here" he said, looking at Steph as though she were a prized horse that he had just won.

Nami smacked him across the head "HOW MANY ISLANDS!? AND WHAT IS THERE NAME!?!" she shouted at him. "ALRIGHT!" the man gave up "Its 4 Islands from here, just keep following your logpose from island to island. And their name is..." He paused, but continued when Nami raised another fist "Er...Salami...Yes that's right, Salami" He nodded, decidedly. "But you should still stay here with m-" Nami smacked him again, and led the now slightly more hopeful Steph away from the cabin and back towards the Thousand Sunny.

"See Steph" Chopper said happily "We will get you home in no time!". Steph smiled at the small group through her tears.

Once they were safely back on Sunny everyone proceeded to ask her questions, about her family ("Just my Mum and Dad and an older Sister off in boarding school, and me"), and her world. After a little while Sanji and Franky returned, reporting that they hadn't managed to find Luffy and Mika. Nami sighed, temple twitching again "That idiot" she fumed out loud, making everyone apart from Steph and Robin take a step back and looked slightly concerned for their life. Nami shook her head and made a deliberate attempt to calm down _I can pulverize him when he gets back_ she told herself silently.

It was at this point that the two new arrivals noticed Steph for the first time. "Whose that?" Franky asked, looking at Steph, as Sanji bounded over with love hearts in his eyes and loud exclamations of Steph's beauty that made her flush scarlet. "This is Steph" Nami introduced "We are going to help her get home". Franky looked at her questioningly, so Nami explained everything that had happened.

"Umm...I don't mean to be a bother" Steph said shyly, once Nami had finished. "But, could I use your bathroom?". Nami smiled, and showed her the way, as Sanji realized how late it was getting and headed off to the kitchen to made Dinner.

---------------------------------

Luffy timed his arrival back to the ship neatly with that of the completion of dinner, and as Sanji began serving everyone, him and Mika burst loudly into the dining room (closely followed by Zoro, who had woken up from his nap when Luffy had accidentally trodden on him), laughing about all the cool things they had seen. Mika, noticing Steph immediately, slid shyly over to sit next to Robin, so that she could be closer to the newcomer, but refused to meet Steph's gaze.

Luffy sat down and began eating, he was halfway through dinner before he suddenly paused and raised a finger to point at her "Hooos Dat?" he asked through a large mouthful of meat. Everyone sweatdropped and fell sideways off their seats "You only JUST noticed!?" Nami demanded angrily. Luffy just stared at her blankly until Nami gave a resigned sigh and introduced him to Steph, and explained about what had happend. "OOOHH" .Luffy said suddenly "You're the girl who feinted!". Steph blushed and nodded, then looked up again in surprise as Nami began shouting at Luffy, demanding if he even understood anything that she had just told him.

Nami might as well have been yelling at a brick though, for all the facial expressions Luffy gave her, so she quickly gave up and just said "Anyway 'captain' can she come with us so that we can find a way to send her home?". Luffy stared at her "Why?" he asked. Nami exploded, and Luffy promptly agreed for Steph to join them (Though he still didnt really seem to undersand -why- Steph couldnt just stay on this island, or really what had happend to her.

Once Nami had finished beating him, Brook decided to put his 2 cents in "Just think of it as a mystery mission Luffy" he said with his usual, Yohoho laugh. Luffy grinned at Nami and asked why she didnt just explain it to him in the first place, instead of waiting for Brook to do it. Nami sighed.

"So anyway, you can share my room" Nami said, ignoring Luffy and turning to Steph. "Oh, and I guess you might need some new clothes?" she added, noticing for the first time that Steph was still just in her long baggy shirt and undies. Behind them Sanji could be heard crying, apparently he had hoped that no-one would bring up Steph's state of undress.

Steph nodded and smiled at Nami, "Thank you - a-" she caught her breath in surprise as, Mika, face turning red, stood up in her seat and began shouting at her father, before bounding over the table to attack him. Nami's temple twitched "Mika...what did I say about standing on the ta-" She began in a stern voice, but Mika interrupted her "HE STOLE MY FISH CAKE!!" she protested indignantly. "Miyne too!" Usopp, Chopper and Zoro added (so long as they were complaining about Luffy...).

Nami stamped over to separated her captain and her daughter, who were now wrestling (Or rather Mika was futiley attempting to beat up her laughing father as he ignored her attacks and continued to stuff his face).

Steph stared at this crew that she had in-advertently stumbled across _Are they all insane? _she wondered, though she couldnt help but laugh along with the others as Nami layed into the young man and little girl.


	12. Explanations and Revelations

Nami came up to join Steph at the eastern rails of the ship to watch the sunrise, "Morning!" she greeted cheerfully. Steph smiled at her "Hi Nami". "Sleep well?" Nami asked, though she already knew that Steph had tossed and turned all night. "Yeah" Steph lied smoothly "And thanks again for the clothes" she said, indicating the skirt and tank top that she was now wearing. Nami brushed it off "Don't worry about it, I have heaps of clothes anyway", Steph laughed and they both drifted off into a comfortable silence, watching the pinks and grays of the clouds as the sun made its way up the dark blue sky.

After a while the rest of the crew emerged, talking and arguing loudly amongst themselves. Nami sighed "the quiet was nice while it lasted wasn't it?" she winked at Steph "You wont get much quiet for a while". Steph smiled her response, and turned with Nami to watch as Usopp explained to Luffy (by way of an elaborate lie about a little boy who had done it, and got eaten by a giant sea snake as punishment) why it was -NOT- ok to sleep with large greasy bits of meat. Chopper (Who had also been listening) was turning pale, completely believing the lie and feeling very sorry for the small boy. Luffy wanted to know why the kid didn't just beat up the giant snake? And what did this really have to do with him? Since even if a kid was too weak to beat up the snake HE was plenty strong enough, and Sanji wasn't breakfast ready yet?

Sanji responded by telling Luffy to shut up and go have a shower while he was waiting, since he now smelled like slightly rancid meat. Luffy pouted and headed to the bathroom, saying good morning to Nami and Steph as he passed them. Steph giggled and Nami rolled her eyes. "Hey Nami" Steph said after a moment "I don't mean to pry or be rude or anything...But why is -HE-" "The Captain?" Nami finished for her with a knowing smile. Steph nodded.

"You know" Nami said slowly "Its funny being one of Luffy's Nakama." Nami glanced at Steph, who was waiting patiently for her to answer her question, but looking like she felt Nami was taking a rather round about way of doing it. Nami continued.

"You spend most of your time constantly wondering 'why on EARTH am I following this idiot?' But, a soon as it really matters, you find yourself willingly walking after him into the mouth of hell...And it could be for no other reason then he just thought that it might be cool to go." Nami sighed "Though 'willingly' might be the wrong word. Following Luffy is usually more like a compulsion then a well thought out decision" she smiled at some memory that Steph was not privy to, but continued with her explanation.

"And whats even funnier, is that you would die for this man in an instant, give up all your dreams and family and -everything-, just so this moron can make up more of his hair-brained ideas and continue on with his life." taking a deep breath Nami gave a slightly shaky laugh. Steph stared at her in wonderment, and was about to say something when Nami shook her head and kept talking.

"But you also know that he would never let it come to that. Luffy -will- protect you, and there is not doubt about that fact in your mind. You honestly, 100 percent, believe that there is no obstacle that he couldn't overcome, and nothing that he -wouldn't- overcome in order to protect you and your dreams"

Nami smiled "Though, the thing is...You almost don't even care. Because to you, a world without Luffy seems unbearable, because... deep in your soul... you know that the world would be fine if you weren't in it, but the world NEEDS Monkey D. Luffy. And so you follow him, and you lay your life on the line for him, and you have no regrets."

Steph stared at Nami, who began to look self conscious "I guess I kind of gave you more information then you were really looking for didn't I? Well, its still all true, and that's how everyone on this crew feels". Steph shook her head "That was amazing...I've never felt that way about anyone before... Luffy must be really special" she said, slightly awestruck. Nami giggled "Thats -one- way to describe him, for sure".

"Though..." Nami added, as Luffy came pelting out of the bathroom wearing nothing more then a towel, and chasing after Usopp and Chopper, who appeared to be in the process of burning his clothes (because they were too disgusting, and Luffy really needed to wear that spare set of clothes that Nami made him buy 3 months ago)..."You never do really stop wondering what possessed you to follow this moron". Steph giggled, and together the two of them headed off to breakfast.

--------------------------------

Steph yawned and looked around her as she stretched.

Everyone was relaxing on the green grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny, they had just eaten lunch and most people (minus Franky, who was building something downstairs in his workroom; and Mika who was -helping- Franky, much to his irritation) were playing cards while Nami and Robin read, and Steph wrote in her new journal (curtesy of Sanji, who had promptly 'descovered' it after Steph had made a passing comment about how she used to love keeping a journal at home, and Nami had responded that she enjoyed writing in her own journal aswell).

After a while Steph shut the little book in front of her with a small snap, and put it on the ground next to her chair along with her pen. She was surprised and slightly concerned at how much she was enjoying herself, and how little she missed home.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy and Usopp called "How long until the next Island!?"

"Should only be a day or two now" Nami replied absently, turning a page as she did so. Steph coughed and choked slightly on the tropical juice that she had been drinking _I've been with them for a week already!?_ she had to back track to her first day on the Thousand Sunny _Yeah, Nami DEFINITELY said that it would be just over a week to the first island_. Steph shook her head and looked around for something to distract her from the slightly panicky thoughts about how her family would cope once they discovered that she was missing from home.

Noticing that Nami was looking at something with a slight smile playing on her lips, and not reading her book, Steph turned her head to follow the direction of her gaze. Surprisingly, Nami's attention was directed directly at Luffy, who was in the middle of attempting to convince Usopp and Zoro that they should follow his slightly 'revised' version of rules to the game.

Nami didn't even appear to notice that she was staring at Luffy openly, almost like her thoughts had turned in his direction, and her gaze had just automatically followed. _Well...This is interesting..._ Steph thought with a silent giggle and a slight smirk.

"So Nami" Steph said casually. Nami jumped and turned to look at Steph with an almost guilty expression "Mmm?" she asked. "Do you know what kind of island it will be?". "Should be a winter one, judging by the weather" Nami replied, reffering to the slightly chilly air that seemed to be getting colder every day. Steph smiled and Nami returned back to her book. _I wonder if Luffy feels the same way?_ she pondered the question. Steph glanced at Robin, who was looking at her with a small smile. Seeming to know Steph's thoughts, Robin gave a small nod. Steph grinned.


	13. Plans!

Steph needed someone to get on board with her plan, an evil accomplice if you will, was required. She looked around at dinner, keeping her eyes open for a worthy victim to join her 'crusade of love'.

Sanji was definitely out, _he would protest too much at getting Nami together with anyone other then himself_. Brook was out, she was still slightly intimidated at the sight of a walking and talking skeleton. Zoro was out, _he would either refuse point blank, or spend so much time sleeping that he would be useless anyway_. Robin was out, _she seemed far to refined and elegant to snoop to the levels required_. Mika was obviously out, _she was too young,_ and Nami or Luffy couldn't exactly be considered. So this left Chopper, Usopp and Franky.

"Hmmmm...." Steph pondered the question and had unconsciously made the noise out loud. "Ot Oz At Eff?" Luffy asked her though his food. "Hmm?" Steph jumped a little as she was brought back from her thoughts "Oh nothing, just thinking how good the food was" she said quickly. Sanji gushed a little at the praise, and Steph was left to go back to her thoughts.

_Usopp and Chopper sure are fun, definitely awesome for friends...But can I trust them with the missions? _Steph put her index finger to the middle of her forehead, a habit that she did while thinking that she had developed when she was a little kid. _Would Franky even go for it?_ Steph didn't know too much about the Cyborg, he spent more time apart from the crew then all of the others with the exception of Robin. _Now, -there- is another pairing..._ Steph began, before shaking her head and forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand. _Usopp and Chopper might be too scared of pissing Nami off _Steph decided _So Franky it is, I guess._

Steph waited until after dinner to approach Franky. She found him in his work room, and quietly opened the door. "You're bothering me" Franky said absently as soon as the door opened. "I had a question" Steph said shyly. When Franky didn't reply she figured that he was listening, and continued on with her proposal.

"I want to help get Luffy and Nami together" Steph blurted out. This had Franky's attention, he paused his work and looked at her solemnly "I'm listening". Steph smiled.

----------------------------------------

The ship docked at the small port, in the small town, on the small Island. "Sugggooiiiii!!!" Luffy shouted, running up the rails next to where Steph was standing, and gazing at the island "Its huuugggeeeeeee!!!!!!". "Eh?" Steph asked, momentarily unsure whether or not the Pirate Captain was being serious or not, before reminding herself that he was always serious. "No its not" Sanji said, coming up to stand next to them "Its tiny".

"What are you talking about Sanji? Thats a MASSIVE steak!" Luffy said, beginning to drool. "Eh?" Steph and Sanji turned at the same time to take another look at the town in front of them, and to their surprise, there certainly was a giant steak being carried up the street in front of them.

On further inspection, the town seemed to be in the middle of a festival, there were decorations, pony rides, food stalls, and entertainers of every kind. Most of the crew decided to go and enjoy the amusements and headed off.

"I'm going to go shopping, I need some new clothes, and I can pick up some stuff for Steph" Nami said as she emerged from her cabin. Steph looked around behind her until she caught Franky's eyes. They both nodded. The plan was underway.

---------------------------

"Why do I have to come?" Luffy complained "I wanted to follow the meat! And go see the fire eating man!". Steph giggled "Because we need guys opinions!" she explained for the hundredth time. Luffy pouted and turned to Franky "How'd you get suckered into this?" he asked. "I need a new shirt" Franky replied. _And Pants_ Steph and Nami thought at the same time, looking at the blue haired man out the corner of their eyes.

"Com'on Dad! It'l be fun! Remember, you said you would buy me a dress!" Mika chattered happily, taking her father's hand and swinging it forwards and backwards as they walked. Luffy grinned "Oh yeah!" he remembered the incident when he had bribed Mika to not tell Nami that a T-rex (on one of the latest pre-historic islands they had docked at) had almost swallowed her before Luffy had remembered to save the little girl.

Now in a significantly more cheerful mood (though neither Steph nor Nami could really tell why, since he still had to come clothes shopping) Luffy didn't complain anymore, and willingly gave (albeit, slightly useless) opinions about the girls clothes.

"What about this one Dad?" Mika asked, bouncing out of the changing rooms wearing a very small, very tight, very revealing, black dress. Luffy gaped at his daughter.

"Mika? Was that in the KIDS section?" Nami, Steph and Franky simultaneously asked the girl. Mika nodded and twirled in circles. "No" Luffy said firmly, hiding his eyes under his hat. Mika pouted "But the skirt is twirly!" she protested, demonstrating again. "No" Nami said. Mika pouted even further and turned to Steph and Franky, who both added their own "No"'s so fast that Mika quickly realised there was no hope for her or her twirly skirt.

And, like all young children are prone to do occasionally, Mika proceeded to throw a hissy fit.

After a few minutes of it (Nami, Sophie and Franky all failing to calm her down), Luffy stood up, eyes still hidden by his hat. "Mika, that's enough" he said, gently but firmly. To Steph's surprise Mika instantly stopped shouting. Biting down on her bottom lip Mika turned to Luffy with teary eyes, "Why not?" she demanded. "You couldn't run, or jump, or play, or fight in that dress Mika" Luffy said. _Is that -really- the only reason he said no?_ the three people watching wondered at the same time.

"Yes I co-" Mika began, but Luffy interrupted her "Not without tearing it" he told her, lifting the rim of his hat to grin at the girl. Mika considered this for a moment before nodding "OK" she said, suddenly cheerful again "I'll get the red one!" (referring to a cute knee length red dress that everyone approved of).

Sophie and Franky were so stunned by the scene of Luffy instantly calming down a small child on the verge of hysteria, that they almost forgot to put their plan into action. Only remembering once they left the store. "Hey, Why don't I take Mika to go on a pony ride while you three keep shopping?" Sopie asked as they walked away from the store. Luffy and Mika's eyes both lit up "Can I come!?" Luffy asked excitedly. Sophie shook her head "Its only for little kids" she explained. Luffy looked forlorn "Okaaayy" he said, allowing Franky to drag him off after Nami.

Sophie smiled at Mika, and they headed off towards the pony rides.

-------------------------------

Franky watched Luffy and Nami walking next to him _Yosh! Time for the Suuupaaa sneaky plan of love!_ Franky spotted the perfect setting for his plan, a 'House of Horror". Franky tapped Luffy on the shoulder and pointed at the spooky looking building. Out the front a man was loudly proclaiming things along the lines of "All those of you brave enough to enter!" and "Not for the faint of heart! You will be terrified out of your wits!".

Luffy's eyes immediately lit up and he bounded over to the man "3 tickets!" he almost shouted. Next to him Franky felt Nami stiffen, he knew that she was probably irritated at having her shopping trip interrupted by such a juvenile thing, but that she would go anyway, since Luffy had already 'PAID' for the tickets.

The man handed a gleefully grinning Luffy the tickets, and the three of them entered the building.

------------------------------------

The first room only contained some dark statues, and a spooky over voice. Franky and Nami sighed, but Luffy seemed even more excited and began poking the props and imitating the spooky voice. Nami grabbed his ear and dragged Luffy into the next room, Franky follow at a distance, giving the two of them enough space that they would feel more 'private' together.

The next room wasn't much better, some fake ghosts glided over towards them (sheets attached to strings), however, when a hand snuck out and grabbed Nami's ankle Franky was satisfied to see her scream and jump onto Luffy, who laughingly caught her. _Better_ Franky thought.

Nami quickly got down and tried to pretend that she wasn't scared, and they entered the next room.

To their surprise, the place suddenly went pitch black, and the sound of a bolt sliding across doors was heard behind them. "Luffy!!? Franky?!?" Nami called out.

"Yo! Nami! The room went dark" Luffy pointed out, (Just in case they had missed that fact?)..

"You idiot!? Why did we have to come into this stupid house!?" Nami shouted at Luffy, and Franky heard an audible *smack* and the predicted cries of pain from Luffy. "It's fun Nami! See!" Luffy said. Though what he was asking them to look at was beyond Franky, he still couldn't see a thing. Apparently Nami was thinking along the same lines as him, because she shouted "We cant -see-, its PITCH BLACK!" And another smack echoed thought the room.

But then suddenly, they could see. Or rather, they couldn't see the room, but the glow in the dark walking skeletons were quite easy to spot.

"Suuugggoooiiiiiii!!!!" Luffy shouted, sounding awestruck. Nami screamed, and Luffy's protests indicated that she had once again attached herself to him.

Franky stepped forwards to inspect the props, he reached out to touch one, but to his surprise. The thing suddenly lashed out and smacked him across the room, causing him to crash into the opposite wall. "Franky?" Nami called "What happened?". "They are enemies" Franky called out "They are gonna attack you!".

"Eh?" Luffy sounded confused, so Nami decided to clarify things for him. "Luffy!! BEAT UP THE SKELETONS!!" She demanded. Luffy protested "But they are soo cooooooollll!". Another smack sounded, and Luffy's reluctant agreement followed.

"Gomu Gomu No, Gattleing Gun!" Luffy shouted as he pulverized the glowing skeletons. They promptly broke up and fell apart, but put themselves back together. "Eh!? Nami! Look at this! They can repair themselves!! THIS IS SOO COOOLLL!!!!!" Luffy yelled happily.

*Smack*

"Alright! Nami! I'm doing It, I'm doing It!"

Luffy again attacked the skeletons, but again they repaired themselves, much to Luffy's amazement and pleasure.

Franky sighed _We need some light in here_. Turning to the wall behind him, he proceeded to blast it open.

Sunlight streamed into the room, lighting up the room. In front of them the moving skeletons promptly fell apart and didn't join back together. Luffy seemed disappointed by this fact.

The manager for the spooky house ran over, demanding to know why they trashed his wall. However once Nami had given him an earful, the man turned apologetic, and stammered that he had no idea what happened, the skeletons definitely weren't supposed to attack anyone! And certainly she could have her money back!

Franky sighed, getting these two together was going to be harder then he had thought.

--------------------------

The next thing they encountered was a giant Ferris wheel. Franky smiled, _This outa do it_. Tapping Luffy on the shoulder again and pointing (their captain was just so darned reliable) Luffy instantly ran off to buy 3 tickets. Nami, again, followed while muttering sounds of irritation.

It was two to a seat. Luffy bounded into the first available spot and looked at Franky and Nami expectantly. Nami looked like she was going to wait and go in the next seat, but Franky pretended not to be paying attention to the ride long enough for her to give up on the idea and reluctantly sit next to the laughing Straw Hat. Franky took the next seat.

The ride began to move slowly, and Nami instantly began to complain that Luffy was making the seat rock with his enthusiasm to see the view from every angle.

The ride paused as they reached the top, before a strange metallic *thunk* resounded throughout the contraption. _That.... is not good_ Franky's instincts told him that this ride was about to go south, very very very fast.

And sure enough, the giant wheel plopped off of its stand, and began rolling down the hill, straight towards the ocean. Luffy began laughing and Nami (along with a number of other people currently riding the Ferris wheel) screamed.

Franky inspected the ride as they began to roll. The seats were on a 360 degree allowance, and could move in full circles, and the frame of the wheel itself came up high enough, that it looked like no one would be injured from it rolling, soo their biggest concern seemed to be the large expanse of salt water directly down the hill in front of them.

As the wheel picked up speed, screams could now be heard not only from the people riding it, but also from the various villager who were hurrying to get out of its way. Luffy was still laughing like a little kid, having the time of his life.

As they neared the Ocean Franky decided to called up to Lufffy, that it might be a good idea for him to stop the ride before everyone (including himself, it was SEA WATER after all) died horrible deaths. Luffy stared back him blankly, evidently their mortality had not occurred to him. Nami shouted at him to make it stop, and after a smack to the head, Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed two large trees. The elasticity allowed them to come to a fairly slow stop...before rebounding and shooting them back in the opposite direction up the hill.

Everyone screamed, Luffy laughed.

By some freak chance, the wheel was on the exact same path that it had taken down the hill, and as it gradually slowed, due to the upwards-ness of the hill, it came to an -almost- stop back on its stand, allowing Luffy to grab a nearby building and keep them there, as Franky hopped down and fixed the wheel back into place.

There was much cheering, and as they exited the ride, another Carnival manager got an earful from a very pissed off red head.

---------------------

The afternoon was getting later, and Franky figured that he had one last ditch chance to get these two together. So after Nami finished shopping, and they all turned back to the Thousand Sunny, Franky pointed out to Luffy that, Hey! There are go-carts over there! And let Luffy take care of the rest.

Nami groaned as she reluctantly settled into her vehicle. On her left Franky could see Luffy grinning like an idiot, he settled in.

The track was a large circle, 3 laps and the winner won 1,000 Berri. Nami's eyes lit up at the prospect of even such a small reward (the tickets had been 500 berri each). They waited as a few more people (all wearing festive masks) entered the track and picked go-carts, and pretty soon the count down began.

3  
2  
1

And they were off. Franky zoomed ahead (he had surreptitiously given his go-cart some improvements). However they had only completed one lap when a *crash* came from behind him. Franky glanced over his shoulder and saw that the other people were attempting to destroy Luffy and Nami's carts. One of them had just missed Nami and gone into a wall, hence the crash.

Nami began yelling at them as Luffy *still laughing* whooped with excitement. However, when he saw another one aiming for Nami's cart he got serious, and quickly eliminated everyone else in the ride.

_Oooohhh, he is being a hero. That certainly helps things_ Franky thought to himself, pleased, as he let Nami overtake him (no point getting yourself killed over 1,000 Berri after all) and win the race.

Everyone seemed quite pleased as Nami walked up to the manager, who was gaping at them. "Why on earth did those people try and hurt you?" the manager asked Nami. "Never mind that, where is my 1,000 Berri?" Nami demanded, holding out her hand. The manager coughed "Well, see, purposefully damaging the carts is an offense, and disqualifies you from the money" he told her. Nami turned to glare at Luffy "YOU IDIOT!!" she shouted.

*Smack*

"I'm sorry Nami!"

"You can pay me the 1,000Berri from your own pocket!"

"Naaammiiiiiiiiiiiii" :'(

Franky sighed as they turned and headed back to the Thousand Sunny _There is no way in hell that these two are ever gonna be able to get together_ he decided.


	14. O M G!

"No luck huh?" Sophie asked Franky after dinner. Franky shook his head "Its like trouble just follows around behind them waiting for an opportunity to kick them in the ass!" he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Putting her finger to her forehead Sophie thought about this. "I think we need a more direct approach" she said after a moment. "What do you propose?" Franky asked, intrigued.

Sophie grinned "We're gonna need socks"

---------------------

The next day Sophie asked Luffy if she could have a word with him. The rest of the crew was out enjoying the festival, so they had a rare chance to talk to him alone. Luffy ran over and sat down in front of Sophie and Franky (who were both sitting cross legged on the ground, a wooden box in between them). "Whats up?" he asked with a grin.

"We wanted to ask you a question" Sophie said "Do you love Nami?".

Luffy thought about this a moment "Sure!" he said cheerfully. Sophie almost collapsed with shock at how easy that answer had been, before remembering Franky's warnings that he would probably say something like that (He loves ice cream and meat after all). "Do you love Sanji and Zoro and Usopp?" Sophie asked. When Luffy nodded, it confirmed what Franky had said.

Sophie sighed, "Luffy" she said "We want to explain something to you". On que Franky pulled out a sock puppet wearing a straw hat and put it on his right hand and Sophie pulled out one with orange hair.

"Hello Luffy, My name is Nami" Sophie began (lets not have any question in Luffy's mind about who these sock puppets were supposed to be representing). "Hello Nami, my name is Luffy" the Luffy puppet replied. Sophie looked up at Luffy to see if he was following the story so far, when he nodded they continued.

"Luffy, I love you very much" Nami-sock said. The Luffy-sock seemed to think about this for a moment "I think that I love you too Nami. And NOT just in the way that I love ice cream and meat". "Really? Would you marry me?" the Nami sock asked. "I would love to marry you" the Luffy-sock replied.

Sophie and Franky paused to look at Luffy. He seemed confused, so they decided to try and clear things up for him. "Nami! You are really cute" the Luffy-sock said admiringly. "I think think that you are HOT" the Nami-sock replied. "Want to make love and have babies?" Luffy-sock asked.

Sophie raised and eyebrow at Franky, he just shrugged.

"Wait wait wait wait wait" Luffy interrupted as the two sock puppets began the X-rated segment of the play "Nami and I already -did- that. What does this have to do with anything?" he demanded.

Sophie and Franky sweatdropped, but continued on with the play.

"I love you Nami" the Luffy-sock said for the second time. "I love you too Luffy". "I think that we should be together forever!" both the sock puppets said at the same time. At which point they proceeded to kiss and walk off into the sunset (more or less).

Sopie and Franky turned to look at Luffy expectantly. "Do you understand what we are trying to say Luffy?" Sophie asked. Luffy nodded "You think that me and Nami are supposed to be together and get married and stuff, because you think that we love each other".

Sophie and Franky felt like cheering.

"Yes!" Sophie said excitedly, "Thats EXACTLY what we are trying to say!".

Luffy nodded "I agree, but I'm not sure that Nami feels the same way" he said.

_I cant believe how easy this is!_ Sophie and Franky thought at the same time.

"We can help you with that" Franky said.

----------------------------------------

After dinner that night, Sophie stood up and proposed that everyone play a new game. They all agreed and so Sophie proceeded to explain the rules.  
"Its called 'Truth or Dare' she said. We spin this little wheel to decide who goes first. And then the person who goes first asks another person 'Truth or Dare?' and if they choose truth, then you HAVE to truthfully answer one question that is put to you. And if you say dare then you have to complete one dare. Got it?" Everyone nodded and they proceeded to spin the wheel, which landed on Usopp.

Usopp thought for a moment before asking Sanji. "Truth" Sanji replied (he was still cleaning up and didn't have time for a dare right now). "What is your greatest fear?" Usopp asked him. Sanji paused..."I guess that something bad might happen to that shitty old cook back at the sea restaurant" he replied grudgingly.

"Ok Sanji, now its your turn" Sophie said. Sanji immediately turned to Robin "Robin-chwaan?" "Dare" Robin said. "Uh...I dare my beautiful Robin-Chwaan to kiss me!" Sanji said after only a moments hesitation. Robin smiled and gave Sanji a peck on the cheek.

While Sanji turned to ooze on the floor Robin asked Sophie.

"Dare" Sophie said.

"I dare you to sing and dance in your underwear" Robin said. Everyone stared at her, for some reason it had not occured to them that Robin might ask something so funny. Sophie blushed, and amidst much hooting did as she was dared.

"Nami!" Sophie said once she had finished her song and dance and put her clothes back on. "Truth" Nami said.

"Who do you love most of all on this ship? Mika doesn't count" Sophie asked her.

Nami turned pale and hesitated. "No lieing" Sophie reminded her.

Nami flushed "Uh...Well... Luffy I guess" she mumbled so quietly that not many people could hear her. Sophie made her repeat it a little louder.

Franky saw Luffy's eyes light up ans smirked at Sophie, who smiled triumphantly back.

_Our work here is done_ Sophie and Franky thought to themselves in a satisfied manor, before Nami proceeded to take out her embarrassment on Zoro by offering him two choices. Do a rather dangerous dare, or kiss Sanji.

Needless to say Zoro was quickly tying himself to a large rock and jumping into the ocean to see if he could get out using only his teeth.

------------------------

Later that evening everyone decided to call it a night and head off to bed.  
Seeing Luffy follow Nami a quiet spot on the deck, Sophie and Franky proceeded to follow and spy on them.

"Nami?" Luffy said softly, walking up to her. Nami turned "Eh?".  
"Did you mean what you said?" Luffy asked her. Nami nodded, flushing even in the darkness "Yeah"

"Luffy?" Nami asked. Luffy turned away from gazing at the ocean to look at her "Do you- ?"

But her question was cut off as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sniggering and giggling, Franky and Sophie took off.

Their work here was done.


	15. News!

The atmosphere at the table during breakfast the next morning was different. Though only Franky and Sophie knew why at first.

Luffy was sitting next to Nami (something that she usually didn't allow, considering the amount of food that tended to go flying when Luffy ate), but to the crew's surprise, she not only didn't seem to mind, but she actually LAUGHED when a slice of bacon that Luffy had been attempting to steal from Usopp went flying and hit her, creating a large grease stein on her shirt.

Usopp and Chopper looked at the Captain and Navigator with wide eyes, their jaws dropping as Luffy picked up a napkin to -HELP- Nami clean the mark off her clothes.

"Ok. What is it?" Zoro finally asked as the meal came to an end. Silence fell as everyone turned expectantly to Luffy and Nami, Sophie and Franky were smirking.

Nami blushed and ducked her head as Luffy answered in his usual blank, straight forwards manner. "We're gonna get married" he said with a grin at Nami.

To say that everyone fell off their respective chairs at this point, would be an understatement; even Sophie and Franky were shocked.

"Namii-saan!?? How could you!?" Sanji moaned, falling to his hands and knees as tears rushed down his face.

"Luffy!? -HER-?" Zoro asked, incredulous. Luffy laughed and nodded "Sure! Nami is great!" he said, making Nami turn slightly pink again.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook seemed to be lost for words. But Robin added her congratulations to the conversation, and Sophie and Franky followed suit.

"Whats married mean?" Mika asked suddenly from where she was sitting next to Usopp and eating off of his plate. "Uh...It's where two people love each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together" Nami stammered, turning bright red.

Mika snorted "Then haven't you been married forever?" she demanded. Luffy just laughed "We didn't have the piece of paper that proved it" he grinned at his daughter. Mika poked out her tongue.

"So when is the wedding?" Franky asked. Nami and Luffy looked at each other "We were thinking, that since this island is already in the middle of a festival, and we have to stay here for a week anyway...we would do it 4 days from now". Everyone (with the exception of Sanji, who was still crying, and Mika who didn't seem to think that marriage was such a big deal) cheered. "Whose gonna be your best man? And your maid of honor Nami?" Sophie asked the two of them.

Luffy and Nami froze "We haven't thought about it..." Nami admitted slowly.

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted "MEMEMEMEMEMEME!! LUFFY!!! MAKE ME YOUR BEST MAN!!!" Usopp shouted, pointing at himself. "What!? No way its going to be me!" Brook protested. "Like hell it is" Zoro shot, proceeding to punch both Usopp and Brook. And pretty soon all of the boys (With the exception of the weeping Sanji) were wrestling on the floor.

"Robin's your maid of honor right?" Sophie asked Nami. Nami nodded "I have known her the longest...And I thought it would be cool if you and Mika could be bridesmaids?" she said. Sophie squealed "Can I come and help you pick out your dress!??" she asked excitedly. Nami agreed, and the three girls left the room, leaving the boys to fight amongst themselves.

----------------

"Alright!" Luffy said finally, socking Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Zoro in the heads to stop them from fighting "You can ALL be my best man" he grinned at them.

"You cant have more then one best man!" Brook protested.

Luffy thought about this for a moment "Ok" he said "I will have one best Reindeer, one best Swordsman, one best Skeleton, one best Cyborg, one best Sharpshooter and one best Cook".

It took some persuasion, but everyone eventually agreed on this solution. "We're gonna have to get outfits" Sanji said, standing up, tears still streaming down his resigned face.

Luffy nodded and grinned "Zoro has to dress up!" he laughed. Zoro hit him on the head, and pretty soon they were all fighting again.

-----------------------------------

"Nami-san" Robin said. Nami looked up from where she was compiling a list of all the things they needed to buy "hmm?"

"Apparently this island has a post office" Robin said with a small smile. Nami's eyes lit up "Really!? Its been so long since I have had the opportunity to write to Nojiko and Genzo! I can finally tell them about Mika! And about the wedding!" Nami flushed with pleasure, and turned her paper over to a new page to begin her letter right away.

'Dear Nojiko and Genzo'

she wrote in her elegant script

'How are you? I hope that everyone is doing fine, and that you are all enjoying life free from the reign of Arlong!

It has been so long since I have had the chance to send you a letter! But we are finally at an island that has a postal service! So I am going to take the opportunity to let you know that I am doing well, and having lots of fun out here on the Grand Line. We have encountered many hardships, but have always pulled through, and I have no regrets about joining the Straw Hat Pirates.'

"Oi Nami!" Usopp called, causing Nami to look up at him questioningly "Wocha doin?". "I'm writing a letter to Nojiko and Genzo!" Nami called back. "OH! Tell them that I say hi!" Usopp said. Hearing this everyone else proceeded to send their regards to Nojiko and Genzo, not seeming to be bothered by the fact that half of the crew had never even met them. Nami smiled -

'Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy send their regards and say hi. As do Chopper, Franky, Robin, Sophie and Brook; who have joined our crew since you saw us last. Luffy wants me to tell you that he is going to write a letter and send it at the same time that I post this one.

Anyway, I suppose you want to hear all of the news! First of all, we have a new ship, called the Thousand Sunny, which is much bigger then the Going Merry was, and while we all miss Merry, Sunny certainly is beautiful!'

Once Nami had finished a full description of their new ship, she paused _How am I going to tell them everything else?_ Shaking her head, Nami continued to write.

'But I guess the most important announcement that I have to tell you, is the birth of my daughter! Try not to fall off your chairs :-).  
She was born just over a year and a half ago, but some crazy things happen on the grand line, and she was kidnapped. Don't worry, we got her back pretty quickly. But the power of a devil fruit was used, and she is now 5 years old. And quite a handful! Though I guess it's not really surprising how headstrong she is!

She is like me in a lot of ways, good at drawing and the like, and picks up new skills quickly. She also seems to love treasure and money, though I guess she doesn't like those things nearly as much as I do.

Did I mention that Luffy was the father? I know, another shock. It was a party, and we got drunk...And anyway, I have no regrets, and Luffy has turned out to be a surprisingly good Dad. Though sometimes I almost wonder how much difference there really is between Luffy and I, and the rest of the crew. Everyone treats her like a daughter and are quite fond of her.

Now, to tell you about her. My daughters name is, Monkey D. Namika. Though we just call her, Mika. She has hair that is halfway between my color and Luffy's; it is a beautiful dark browny red color. And she has dark brown eyes, that are almost black.

Unfortunately she also has Luffy's table manors, and seems to have a very similar appetite to our dear Captain. But she also has his good qualities, and is very strong, and kind, and laughs a lot. She really is quite a well behaved girl, though I guess she couldn't help but be with so many 'parents' around to guide her.

I cant wait for the day when you get to meet Mika, I have told her a lot about you both.

Now...For the next piece of news. I told you about how Mika was born, but what I haven't mentioned is the fact that Luffy and I actually love each other, and are getting married in just a few days. You can't be any more surprised by this piece of news then I am myself, I never thought that I might end up falling in love with someone like Luffy. But If I'm being totally honest, I would have to say that I count myself lucky. There really is no greater man then Monkey D. Luffy.'

Nami smiled to herself, and after throwing in little bits of news about the everyday goings on, and a brief recap of their more exciting adventures, she called for Luffy and told him to write his letter so that it could be put in the same envelope as hers and get posted.

Luffy ran over from where he was playing with Usopp, Chopper and Mika. And Nami handed him the pen and some sheets of paper.

'HI Najiko and Genzo!' Luffy began, with a grin at Nami as she read what he was writing over his shoulder.

"It's ME! Luffy! Do you remember me? Just in case you don't, here is a picture'

Nami laughed at the self portrait that Luffy clumsily drew (mostly a stick figure wearing a vest and a straw hat).

'I thought you should know that me and Nami are getting married! Oh, and we have a kid! Her name is Mika, she is great!!!! Looks just like Nami cept with darker hair and different eyes. Though Nami says that she has my mouth, but she always laughs when she says that so I'm not really sure if its a good thing or not.

I always get in trouble cos Nami says that I never back her up enough when Mika does something wrong, but Mika is just so funny that its hard to pretend to be mad at her!'

(Nami noticed that Luffy didn't write 'its hard to BE mad at her' and sighed in resignation at the disciplinary skills of her husband-to-be)

'I want you to know that I'm doing everything in my power to keep my promise to you Genzo. And I cant wait to marry Nami. Though Zoro says that I am insane, and Sanji keeps asking me if we can trade. Maybe Nami is insane for wanting to marry me? I heard Sophie say that to Franky once, but she was laughing so it might have been a joke... :-D

Anyway, Nami is tapping her foot impatiently so I have to go.

From

The future King of the Pirates

Monkey D. Luffy

P.S Here is a drawing of what Mika looks like.

P.P.S It's not really fair to do a drawing of what me and Mika look like, and not Nami and the others. So here is a drawing of all of us. I drew name tags for everyone so that you will know who Chopper, Brook, Robin, Franky and Sophie are. You wont need the name tags for the rest of us, but Nami said that I should put them in anyway'

And with that a grinning Luffy handed his letters to Nami (who was still laughing at the attempts Luffy had made to draw everyone), and she put it in the envelope with hers and addressed it. "We can post this later today" she said happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quite a while later, in Cocoyashi Village a strangely excited Genzo pounded loudly on Nojiko's door and shouted for her to open up. "Nami sent us a letter!" he called up at the house.

Inside the sound of someone sprinting to the doorway could be heard, and in a matter of instants the door opened to reveal a breathless Nojiko. "What did you say!?" she demanded.

Genzo just waved the envelope in front of Nojiko's face, snatching it back as she made a lunge for it. "We can open it together!" he said firmly "Its addressed to both of us after all". Nojiko agreed and the two of them sat down at the kitchen table, and reverently opened the letter.

"Hmmm, should we read the one from Luffy, or the one from Nami first?" Genzo asked. "Nami" Nojiko said immediately.

They slowly opened up the letter and read it, gasping and almost falling off their chairs a number of times as un-expected news was delivered. "I never saw that coming...A kid! and LUFFY!?" Nojiko said with surprise. Genzo just shook his head and stared at the letter for long minutes until Nojiko suggested that they now read Luffy's.

Luffy's letter didn't contain any real news that Nami's had not, but they both found themselves in fits of laughter as they read it, and looked at the hand drawn illustrations of the Straw Hat crew.

Genzo and Nojiko re-read both letters a number of times before heading outside to tell the village of the news from their heroes.


	16. Wedding

**-----My bad everyone, I accidentally swapped out Steph's name for Sophie. Must have had a brain problem when I was writing those chapters :-P Anyway, Steph is Sophie and Sophie is Steph. lol sorry!**

**-AyBenelli --------**

Nami opened her eyes and screamed, scrambling backwards on the bed in terror before she realized that the "face" which had been only inches from hers upon awakening was actually that of Brook.

"Brook!? What on EARTH are you doing here!?" Nami shouted, following each word with a clobber to the head. "Yohohoho! My apologies Nami! But Steph sent me to wake you up, and I couldn't help but wonder what panties you were wearing, and then I saw you're nose, and you had this BIG red dot on it, so I decided to see what it was!" Brook said cheerfully with a small bow.

Nami was about to ask why Steph had sent 'Brook' to wake her up, when the meaning of his last sentence sunk in. "A what!?" she shouted, immediately running for a mirror.

And there, to Nami's horror, was a big, red, pimple. Nami screamed for the second time that morning.

--------------------

Luffy yawned and opened his eyes slowly, around him the most of his crew was still asleep and half across his chest Mika was snoring softly. Luffy grinned at his daughter and then started yelling for Sanji to wake up and make him food.

The crew began to stir, being woken up by Luffy shouting for food was as normal to them as an alarm clock. Mika jumped out of bed and instantly began to help Luffy wake Sanji up, her feminine voice rousing the Cook from his sleep much faster then that of their Captain's.

Franky, Robin, Steph and Brook were already on deck when everyone emerged from the sleeping quarters, they appeared to have been in the middle of finalizing plans for today's wedding, because Steph instantly ran over, grabbed Luffy's ear and pulled him into the dining room. Where she promptly started shoving food into his mouth at a pace that only Luffy would be able to handle. Then, before he finished the last bite, she pulled him into the bathroom, shoved him inside, gave him a bathrobe to put on afterwards, and told him to wash. Once she slammed the door shut behind her Steph looked around for the rest of the crew and assigned them all duties in order to make the wedding go off without a hitch.

---------------------------

Franky looked up as his captain emerged from the washroom and shook his head, a distinct dirt mark was still visible on the youths cheek. Steph spotted it almost as soon as he did, and pretty soon Luffy was once again being dragged, protesting, into the bathroom. "I'll clean you myself!" Steph said decidedly as she dragged him inside. Franky jumped up and grabbed Chopper, who began to scream, and dashed into the bathroom after them "Oi, Steph-Ane. Maybe Chopper should make sure he gets clean, instead of you"

Steph agreed, and once Chopper had calmed down and they explained that his job was to make sure Luffy -actually- washed, Steph and Franky left the room.

"Ok" Steph said as she began ticking items off with her fingers "Decorations have been purchased, foods cooked, guests are invited"

Franky cut in "Guests"

Steph nodded "We invited some villagers. It was Usopp's idea, he knows how much Luffy and Nami like big parties"

Franky nodded "So what else needs to be done?"

"Well, apart from setting up the decorations, laying out the food, and making sure everything is perfect" Steph said with a grin "Is make sure everyone gets dressed on time"

"Oi! Steph!" Usopp said running over "Nami still isnt awake, and I dont know where my tie is!"

Steph looked around for help, the only person already dressed was Brook, so she assigned him to wake Nami up, and then headed down below deck to help Usopp look for his tie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe I have a pimple on my wedding day!" Nami lamented, sitting back on her bed with a flop and looking thoroughly depressed. "Maybe Robin-san can help?" Brook suggested "Or perhaps Chopper has a remedy"

Nami nodded glumly, and the two went out on deck to try and find the doctor and the archeologist. To Nami's surprise, everyone was already running around crazily, _I hadn't realized that I had slept in that long..._

Nami caught sight of a straw hat as it was whisked around a corner and smiled, momentarily distracted from her problems, Luffy was in-hand it appeared.

"Hey, Chopper" Nami called as the little reindeer ran past, Chopper halted and stared at Nami as though he had never seen her before "What is it Nami? Steph is yelling at me!"

Nami smiled reassuringly at the distraught doctor "I was just wondering if you had anything to get rid of pimples"

Chopper nodded "Yeah, its in my office. I labeled it as 'Pimple Remover' encase anyone needed it"

Nami squealed and hugged the reindeer "Thank you!" she said before putting him on the ground and running off to fetch the remedy, leaving Chopper to giggle happily before Steph yelled at him for not doing anything.

------------------------------------------

Nami surveyed herself in the reflection as Robin put on the finishing touches to her hair. "You look beautiful Navigator-san" Robin said reassuringly when she saw Nami's anxious expression.

Nami shook her head "Im not worried about that. You're amazing Robin, I look great"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well" Nami bit her lower lip "Do you really think that this is the right thing to do? I mean, we're pirates, and Luffy is going to be the pirate king. What if I slow him down?"

"I wouldn't worry about Captain-san. He always does what is best, and he is quite set on marrying you. I'm sure everything will be fine" Robin said soothingly.

Nami nodded and permitted Robin to lead her out of the room and to the area that she had to wait before walking down the isle.

----------------------------------------

Luffy fidgeted as he stood next to his best men. In front of him the marriage officer was standing as still as a statue, and the sight just made Luffy fidget more.

It was then that Luffy realized that something was not quite right. He looked around, everything seemed fine, the decorations were in place, the guests were standing and waiting for the arrival of the bride, the musicians (let by Brook) were ready to play. Luffy frowned and thought, before he realized that there really was something missing.

He remembered one day, before Mika had been even thought of, when Nami and Robin had been talking about what they would want their weddings to be like, and both Nami and Robin had mentioned 'someone -giving them away-'.

Luffy froze, there was no one to give Nami away! And she had said that she wished there was someone who could, assuming that she ever got married.

Luffy turned and looked at his best men "Alright everyone!" he said. Franky, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro looked at their captain questioningly. To the side Brook was talking to the musicians but paused to look up. "You all have to give Nami away!" Luffy ordered.

"But who will be your best man!?" they all asked. Luffy shook his head "I dont need a best man. But Nami wants a family who can give her away, and we are her family, so you guys will give her away"

Usopp, Sanji and Chopper momentarily began to protest before Zoro hit them on the head and told them to do what Luffy said. Brook nodded his agreement, and after Sanji and Zoro had finished fighting, the men went back to the other end of the room to wait for Nami.

Around them the guests were looking at the crew questioningly, but once Nami arrived, everyone temporarily forgot how to breath, let alone the odd behavior of the pirate crew in front of them.

Luffy sensed the change in the room, and when the music began to play he turned around, and his heart almost stopped beating at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him.

----------------------------

Nami arrived just outside of the church like building that was serving as the weddings venue. To her surprise as she walked up to the door, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Franky and Zoro all came out of the building to meet her.

Nami's face went pale "Whats wrong?" she demanded.

Usopp shook his head "We are here to give you away" he explained. The others nodded and Chopper jumped up and down excitedly.

To their horror, Nami instantly began to cry. "Nami! Please don't! Luffy will kill us if he saw that we made you cry on your wedding!" Ussopp protested, but he was cut off when Nami ran forwards and embraced him, and then turned to hug everyone else "Thank you!".

Once Nami had calmed down, they all turned to enter the building. And Nami and Luffy were married.


	17. OhShit

Mika stuck her head out from under the table and looked at her crew from across the crowded bar.

All of them (with the exceptions of Franky and Sanji who had opted out of an evening of drinking and were currently supposed to be 'babysitting' Mika back on Sunny) were sitting at the bar having drinks and being generally rowdy. Mika grinned and snuck closer to the group, un-noticed by the many patrons who were currently enjoying an evening out at the pub.

"And then I killed 5 MILLION of them! They all begged for mercy, but I, Captain Usopp, said 'There can never be any mercy for scum like you'!"

Mika giggled softly at Usopp, and around her the more gullible members of the crowed (including Chopper and Luffy) were making loud gasps of amazement.

"I wonder how Mika is doing?" Mika turned to look at her mother, who was currently talking to Zoro as the two downed even more alcohol and watched the antics of the others.

Zoro grunted "She's fine"

"How do you know? She seemed really disappointed about being left out tonight." Nami sighed "I guess she is like Luffy that way, doesn't want to be left out of a possible adventure"

"She's fine"

Nami rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Robin and Steph. Leaving Zoro to sternly and decidedly ignore the group of half-terrified girls that were eying him off from the other end of the room and giggling.

-_This isn't any fun- _Mika pouted slightly, her crew was often this rowdy, so the evening didn't seem to be very special, she didn't even understand why Nami had said that they should go out and have drinks, just because it had been a month since the wedding.

Mika slowly turned away and snuck back across the crowded floor, slipping quietly out the door as a lovey-dovey couple of villagers came in.

-_Hmmmm.... I wonder if -they- are married. Marriage seems to be pretty important to grown ups... I wonder whats so special about it? Maybe its really fun?_- she thought as she passed them.

Mika walked slowly down the dimly lit main street in no particular direction, it was still relatively early in the evening and quite a lot of people were around.

"Psst! Kid"

Mika turned, "You're as much of a kid as I am" she retorted to the boy in front of her, he chose to ignore this.

"Wanna have an adventure?"

Mika's eyes lit up "Really!?"

"Yeah! Follow me! It's gonna be heaps fun! We can play a game!" the boy said with a smile, offering out his hand to Mika.

Mika took it "I'm Namika, but people call me Mika" said politely.

"Akio, nice to meet ya"

"Are you really a hero?" Mika asked wide eyed. (referring to the meaning of his name of course)

"Its just a name stupid"

"I'm not stupid"

"So are you coming?"

Mika nodded and let the chocolate haired boy lead her down the street and into a long series of winding side allys. After a while of walking Mika began to get fidgety "I thought we were going to play a game?" she demanded.

Akio half turned to give Mika a re-assuring smile "We are, just come with me. We are almost there"

Mika sighed "Finneee" she pouted.

It was only a few more minutes of walking when Akio suddenly stopped and began to look around expectantly "I'm here" he announced.

"Ah, very good, very very good"

Mika turned towards the source of the new and creepy voice, a tall fully cloaked man stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you have the money?" Akio asked suspiciously

"Ehh?" Mika spun around to glare at Akio "What do you mean?"

Akio ignored her "I need the money -now-" he said to the cloaked man

The man laughed and chucked a small leather pouch to the boy. He then took a step forwards and grabbed Mika by the arm, his fingers digging into her skin until she cried out in pain.

"Hey!! Dont hurt her!" Akio said sharply

"Shut it kid" the man replied, as he turned, still holding onto Mika "Now finish the job"

"Just...Dont hurt her!" Akio said as threateningly as a small child could, before he turned away "I'll do the job. But don't forget to give me the rest of the money"

The man laughed as he watched Akio walk away. "Ok kid. Lights out" he said, turning to Mika and placing a cloth over her mouth.

"Whaa?" Mika struggled, but was quickly un-conscious.

--------------------------

Zoro looked up from his drink and froze -_Shit, Mika's gone-_ he eyed Nami and the others, but was satisfied that none of them had realized that the girl had followed them to the bar. Not wanting to enrage and panic Nami, he casually got up and strolled around the room to check for her. -_Shit-_ Zoro walked out the door, and almost ran headlong into a small boy "Wochit kid" he said gruffly as he stepped aside to pass him, but to his surprise the kid grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Zoro. I have a message for you"

Zoro froze "How do you know my name?"

"They have your captain's daughter, Monkey D. Namika"

It took everything that Zoro had not to snap right then and there "WHAT!?" he bellowed "WHO DOES!??? WHERE!???"

The kid smiled "I don't know his name. But he is on the Eastern docks. The opposite side of the island than we are on now"

-_I definitely don't like this kid- _ Zoro thought vehemently.

"Oi, Zoro. Is Mika here?"

Zoro turned towards the cook and shipwright as they approached casually (Mika running off was the rule rather then the exception after all)

Zoro grabbed the back of the kids shirt and spun him around until he was facing Sanji and Franky.

"Sanji, Franky. They have Mika" the boy repeated again.

"WHAT!? WHO!?" the two Straw Hats stamped up to them. When the kid smiled again Zoro gave him a sound rap on the head and demanded an answer.

"I don't know his name. But I know where he is" the kid replied as his eyes smarted from the whacks.

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji, Franky. Whatcha doing?"

As one they turned towards their captain in horror, their faces losing all color -_Shit-_

"Eh, NothingNothingNothingNothingNothingNothing" Zoro and Sanji began protesting at once. But to their collective horror, Franky burst into tears "Its sooooo SAD!!!" he sobbed.

-_Shit. He is gonna get us killed!-_

"Eh?" Luffy's head tilted to one side as he looked at his Nakama in confusion.

Sanji and Zoro ran up to Franky and covered his mouth, dragging him backwards along the street until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

Luffy turned towards the small kid next him, "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not -sure-" the kid began

"Ah!" Luffy interrupted him "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will be king of the pirates" he said with a grin as he offered out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Akio, nice to meet you"

"So anyway, you were saying?"

"Right, well I don't -know- right...but I think that they are in charge of looking after your daughter-"

Luffy nodded "Yeah, Franky and Sanji are"

"Ah, well, then they are probably scared"

Luffy laughed "My Nakama aren't scared of anything. Why -would- they be?" he grinned at Akio, who smiled weakly back.

"Well, this guy kidnapped your daughter right-"

Luffy cut in again "Who, Mika?"

"You have another one?"

"Good point" Luffy laughed. -_Is this guy an idiot?- _Akio wondered silently as he eyed the Straw Hat.

"Wait" Luffy paused "kidnapped kidnapped?"

"Yeah"

"On Sanji and Franky's watch?"

"Yup" again Akio smiled, but the expression froze on his face as he stared in shock at Luffy, who had, very rapidly, turned into the scariest person he had ever seen. Bright red, teeth bared, eyes glaring, and fists clenched "I'll kick their butts!" Luffy shouted

"Eh...Whose?" Akio laughed nervously.

Luffy ignored the question "Show me where!" he demanded.

Akio nodded and turned to lead the way.

-----------------------------------------

"You idiot!" Sanji and Zoro yelled at Franky, who had finished sobbing.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Sanji asked as he flicked off his cigarette.

"The kid said that Mika was at the Eastern docks:

"Lets go get her before Luffy finds out" Sanji and Franky said together.

"Shit!" Zoro exclaimed suddenly "I left the kid behind with Luffy!"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Sanji said "I doubt Luffy will ask, and I doubt the kid will say anything. And even if he does, all that we have to do is get to Mika first and convince Luffy that she was with us all along, and that the kid was just mistaken"

Zoro nodded "OK, lets go" he said, taking off at a run

"Oi! Marimo head! WRONG WAY!"


	18. Saving Mika

Luffy sprinted in grim silence, the boy, Akio, on his shoulders having long ago established the fact that he could -not- run at the super human speed of Monkey D. Luffy, an event that had caused a considerable amount of delay.

"Left here"

"How Much further?"

"Uh" Akio hesitated, it was hard to judge how long a two day walk would take them at this pace "Maybe 3 hours?"

"How do you know he is already there with Mika, if its such a long journey?"

"He has some sort of power. I don't know how, but he seems to be able to run even faster then you!"

Luffy didn't reply.

-----------------

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit"

"Shut it love-cook"

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit"

"Oi, how much longer?"

Sanji stopped his swearing for a second "2 hours"

"Shit"

"Shit"

"Shit"

---------------------------------------

Mika opened her eyes groggily, she was slumped against a wall in the small wooden room. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet tied in front of her. -_Ropes?-_ Mika smiled and quickly slid her hands out of the restraints using one of her mother's favorite techniques, before bending forwards to untie her feet. -_Much better- _Mika looked around, there was nothing inside the room, and only one small door and window led to the outside.

Mika walked forwards and tried the door knob, locked of course. Mika reached back and grabbed one of her many hairpins, deftly shaped it, and proceeded to pick the lock. Once she heard the familiar *click* of a successful job, she slowly and quietly edged the door open. Outside of the room was a small camp, her cage being the only wooden structure around, everything else comprising of tents and a large fire.

"This is the easiest job ever"

Mika quickly slid behind a nearby bush as two adult men came walking past.

"Yeah. Guard the kid, then let the Bos know when the brats dad gets here"

"Whats the Bos doing anyway?"

"Who knows"

their voices faded as they got further away, ­-_I guess this is my only chance-_ Mika took off at a sprint into the nearby wilderness, using the star her mother had indicated as a navigation point for this island, Mika headed back towards their ship.

---------------------------------

"OI! WHERE IS MIKA!?" Sanji, Zoro and Franky rounded into the small campsite. Men who had been preparing for bed looked up questioningly "Which one of you is Monkey D. Luffy?" one of the burly men asked threateningly. Wrong Move.

Sanji strode up to the man and quickly pulverized him, before turning to the crowd "Where is Mika?!" he shouted.

As one the men pointed to the small wooden building on the other side of the clearing. Zoro, Sanji and Franky ran over and *un-necessarily* kicked in the door.

"MIKA!?" they shouted as they walked into the empty room, before turning angrily to the crowd "SHE ISN'T HERE SHITHEADS!"

The group of kidnappers simultaneously froze, and all color left their faces "WHAT!?!?" they shouted back.

"SHE ISN'T HERE!"

"SHIT!"

"SHIT!"

And chaos ensued, Sanji, Zoro and Franky demanding to know Mika's whereabouts, and the group of men accusing each other of losing the kid, and freaking out about what the Bos was gonna do to them when he found out.

It took 5 minutes, and a lot of beating up until things had calmed down sufficiently for the one remaining conscious kidnapper to explain that Mika -should- have been in that room.

Franky knocked the man out, then turned to Zoro and Sanji "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I guess we will start searching" Sanji said as he flicked out a cigarette and eyed the scary expression that had currently taken over Zoro's face.

-------------------------------------------

"OI! WHERE IS MIKA!?" Luffy came sprinting and hollering into the small camp and stopping abruptly. In front of him was a large group of unconscious men.

Akio whistled "Wonder what happened to them"

"Where is Mika?" Luffy asked, putting Akio on the ground.

"She should be in that small building over there"

Luffy strode over and stepped over the demolished door "She isn't here!" he called back to Akio.

"But I am"

Akio and Luffy turned together towards the voice emanating from the darkly cloaked man.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy demanded, taking a menacing step towards the figure.

"The man who will give you to the marines"

"Like hell"

"Wait, hold it"

Luffy and the figure turned questioningly towards Akio

"What?" the figure asked

"My payments"

"Ah" the cloaked man tossed another small leather pouch at Akio, and Luffy started shouting "YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!?"

"Sorry" Akio said apologetically, before turning and running away from the two.

"WHERE IS MIKA!?" Luffy demanded, forgetting about Akio and turning back to the man

He laughed "If you ever want to see her again, you had better hand yourself over"

"Shut it!" Luffy shouted, as he lunged for the man, who easily dodged the attack. "You cant hit me, Monkey D. Luffy" he mocked. Luffy turned up his speed and attacked again "Gomu Gomu No -". But a swift kick came out of nowhere and sent Luffy flying.

-_Shit, I cant even see his attacks-_ Luffy sprinted forwards again, jumping at the last second to send a kick towards the man. But he was deflected and sent rebounding into the wooden building.

--------------------------------------

Mika slowed down, tired from running -_I must be pretty far from the camp now anyway-_ she decided after a moments thought. But exhaustion quickly overcame her -­_­I will never be able to get home tonight-_ she thought grimly -_I need to find somewhere to stay...-_ Mika looked around and gaped. There was a small cottage right there ­-­_Talk about luck...I wonder if they have any food?-_ Mika happily walked towards the small house. She knocked softly on the front door. When there was no reply she slowly edged it open and stepped in "Excuse me. I'm coming in" she called.

"Who are you?"

Mika jumped at the raspy voice and answered quickly "I'm Monkey D. Namika" she said in a slightly shaky voice "And...I need somewhere to stay for the night"

"Come closer child"

Mika looked around the one room cottage for the source of the voice before spotting it, a frail looking middle aged lady lying in one of the two beds. Mika slowly walked over and allowed the lady to put a hand under her chin "You can stay" the woman rasped softly "But... Please, that water?". Mika looked to where the lady was indicating, a small jug and empty cup. Mika poured some water out, and helped the lady drink it.

"I have nothing to offer you to eat. But you can take that bed, it's my sons and I don't expect him home for another day or so. He is with a friend..." the woman's voice slowly petered off as she lost strength "I'm Yuuka" she managed, before falling into silence.

Mika didn't ask anymore questions, she could see how ill and tired the lady was, instead heading over to the spare bed and lying down on top of the sheets and quickly falling asleep.

------------------------------------

Luffy picked himself up slowly -_How can I win?-_ he looked around for inspiration before his sight caught a small blindfold lying on the ground. -_Sight...I can keep up with him... But my vision is getting in the way-_ Luffy smiled, and to the cloaked mans surprise, he closed his eyes.

The man started laughing "Ready to die Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Bring it"

The man came at Luffy with another attack, but to his astonishment, Luffy swiftly sidestepped and counted with a strong knee to the stomach.

"But how..." the man gasped

"My other senses work faster then my vision" Luffy said, delivering a series of punches to his apponent.

----------------------------------------

"Anything?" Franky asked as he came back to Sanji, who shook his head.

"Where is Zoro?"

"Lost probably"

"Yeah..."

--------------------------------

"OI! WHAT IS -SHE- DOING HERE!?"

Mika opened her eyes to the shouting of a familiar voice, quickly snapping awake when she realized that it was Akio who was speaking.

"YOU LIVE HERE?!?" She demanded angrily

Akio just glared at her "What are you doing here?" he shouted

"I RAN AWAY FROM THE KIDNAPPERS YOU GAVE ME TO!" Mika screamed, running at him and beginning to attack.

Akio and Mika struggled for a while before he finally managed to pin her to the ground "You mean that -man- hasn't followed you here?" he asked suspiciously.

Mika stuck out her tongue "As if I would let some creep follow me" she said haughtily.

Akio grinned, and to Mika's surprise pulled her into a half sitting position and gave her a hug "YAY!!" he cheered, standing up and giving Mika a hand.

"You're a psycho" Mika said with a pout.

"Look, I'm sorry that I gave you to that man. But my Mom's sick, and the doctor in town said he would only heal her if I gave him money, so I had to do -something-"

Mika's eyes opend wide "She is really that sick?" she asked softly.

Akio turned grim and nodded, but then his expression cleared again "But she will be fine now!" he said with a laugh, before running over to his sleeping mother and giving her a hug "I will get the doctor to heal her tomorrow!" he said happily.

Mika smiled and thought about it, "OK" she said after a moment "I'll forgive you"

"Really!?" Akio asked, surprised and happy at this news (he really did like Mika after all, and hadn't wanted to give her to the man)

"If" Mika interrupted, holding up her hand to stop him from talking "You give me all the money that you earned, and let our ships doctor heal your mother. Chopper is much better then any doctor you have here in town anyway"

Akio grinned "Really!? He is!? OK! Sure! So long as you'll be my friend!"

Mika nodded "Now, I'm still really tired" she said with a yawn "So lets go to sleep, we can go to town tomorrow"

Akio nodded and they both innocently went to the single spare bed and fell asleep, head to toe style.

-----------------

Luffy sent him a resounding punch to the face, knocking the cloaked man un-conscious. Breathing deeply, Luffy gave him another kick just to be sure, before straightening up and looking around -_Where is Mika?_-. Not caring -who- this man was, Luffy strode away to begin his search for her.

-------------

"Zoro!" Sanji and Franky called, making the green haired swordsman stop in his place and turn towards them with a glare "What?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" they both demanded.

"Che, Searching, Baka" Zoro said.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET UP!"

"You guys got lost"

Sanji and Franky sighed "Anyway, we have looked everywhere that she could have walked to... And its almost dawn" Franky began.

"Cept that house" Zoro said, indicating the small cottage with his thumb

As one, Franky and Sanji turned to what Zoro was pointing at "EXCEPT THE HOUSE!" they both said excitedly as they started towards the building.

"OI!!!"

Franky, Sanji and Zoro froze, all color draining from their faces as they turned towards their Captain.

"Ahh...Luffy" Sanji began, but Luffy cut him off with a swift whack to all of their heads.

"YOU LOST MIKA!!" he shouted at them

They all hung their heads, causing Luffy to momentarily forget his anger and look at Zoro in confusion "Why are you here Zoro? You weren't in charge of looking after Mika"

As though he had just remembered this fact too, Zoro quickly straightened up and strode to Luffy's side, turning to face Sanji and Franky accusingly "I cant believe you two lost Mika" he said to them disapprovingly.

"Oi Oi" the cyborg and chef protested weakly.

"Anyway, Luffy" Sanji said "She might be in that house there"

Luffy's expression cleared and was replaced by a grin as he turned to the house Sanji was pointing at "LETS GO!" he said excitedly as he took off.

Sanji, Franky, and yes, even Zoro all sweat dropped at how lightly they had gotten off, before following Luffy at a run.

"EXCUSEEEEE MEEE!" Luffy called as he opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

The others filed into the cottage after him, and at once, Luffy began to laugh, Franky began to cry with relief, Zoro chuckled... And Sanji turned bright red and began shouting.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME BED AS OUR MIKA!??!?" he bellowed at the boy, running over to grab the lad by his ankles and hold him, dangling upside down, so that he could keep shouting. Un-surprisingly the boy began to scream, and then yell, from the rude awakening.

Luffy and Franky ran over to the half awake Mika and began to check her over for injuries, until she started to laugh and hug the Straw Hats, telling them that she was fine, and even running over to give Zoro a hug, before standing next to Sanji and looking at him in confusion.

"Whats wrong Sanji-kun?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Luffy came up to her left and mimicked her expression, the two looking at the blond man with faces covered with confusion.

"He. Slept. In. Your. Bed" Sanji spat, as he continued to glare at the boy, whose face was beginning to turn red from being upside down.

Behind them Franky and Zoro began to make disapproving noises, though whether it was directed at Sanji or Akio was unclear to Mika.

"Yeah..." she began slowly, trying to think what about that could have pissed Sanji off so much "But I sleep in your bed all the time, and Usopp's and Chopper's and Franky's and Zoro's and Brooks and Robins, and Mom and Dad's when Mom lets me" Mika said, her lip then beginning to quiver "Does that make you mad too?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

Sanji's face immediately lost all anger, and he dumped the boy unceremoniously on the bed before kneeling in front of Mika "This is different Mika. Because this boy here is not one of our Nakama" he said softly. Mika sniffed "Are you mad at me?" she asked, putting on the pout that was reserved solely for the rare occasions that Sanji had reason to be angry with Mika. His heart instantly melted "Noooo, Princess nooo" he said, giving her a hug. Behind Mika, Luffy began to laugh, he knew that Mika had Sanji wrapped around her little finger even more then she had the rest of the crew.

Sanji ignored him "You did nothing wrong. I'm mad at the boy" he re-assured her.

Mika sniffed "Akio?"

"What?" Sanji asked, still smiling

"His name is Akio"

To everyone astonishment, Luffy instantly went from relieved and laughing, to red and angry "WHAT!?" he bellowed, rounding on the small boy who had been watching the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

And then it was as though something clicked in Luffy's head, because his anger intensified "YOU SLEPT IN MIKA'S BED!?" he demanded of the boy. Franky and Zoro came up to stand behind their captain and glare at Akio, who started to look a little worried.

Mika tore away from Sanji and ran up to her father "NO! DAD! He is a good guy!" she said, jumping on Luffy's back in an attempt to stop him from walking towards the boy.

"He helped that man!" the Straw Hats prostested together.

"Only cos his mother is sick and he needed the money, and he didn't want to do it! He is my friend!" Mika said quickly in a single breath.

Luffy's face instantly cleared "Oh, OK then." he said, once again relaxing and grinning at Mika.

The others sweat dropped "You calmed down too fast" they said, half protesting, hands waving to one side.

"His mother is sick?" Franky asked Mika. Mika nodded "I told him that Chopper can heal her..." she explained.

"Oh yeah" Akio spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at him "I owe you this money Mika" he said, tossing her the small leather bags.

"You...All...sure are noisy" a voice said weakly from the bed.

Luffy walked up to Akio's mother "You're the sick lady?" he asked simply.

She smiled weakly "Yuuka, nice to meet you"

"OK" Luffy said, picking up Yuuka, whose eyes opened wide in surprise "I'll take you to Chopper now" he said, turning to look at Sanji and Zoro who nodded and swept Mika and Akio up in their arms, before they all started running for Thousand Sunny.

"So who was that man anyway?" Franky asked as they ran.

"Don't Care" Luffy replied.

------------------------------------

When they got to the ship it was still early morning, but everyone was on deck and ran over as the Straw Hats and their passengers arrived.

"WHERE DID YOU ALL DISAPPEAR TO!?" Nami and Usopp demanded at once.

"Sanji and Franky lost Mika and she got kidnapped so we had to go and find her and beat up the guy who did it and this is Yuuka and her son Akio, and Yuuka is really sick, Chopper" Luffy explained in a rush before taking Yuuka into Chopper's office so that the reindeer could treat her. Back on deck Nami proceeded to beat Franky and Sanji to a pulp while Usopp and Brook got the story of what happened from Zoro... He was then beaten up by Nami, whose anger apparently hadn't been satisfied from pulverising the other two.

Robin and Steph gave the kids some food and cleaned them up, before putting Mika into Luffy and Nami's bed, and putting Akio into Mika's rarely used one.


	19. Dark Days and Odd Ideas

Chopper was concerned. He had been a doctor for years, but there was always one thing that he had never figured out how to do properly. He sat silently for another moment, watching the rise and fall of Yuuka's chest. The movement was too shallow, and too slow. Chopper had known what it was, almost as soon as he began to examine her. But despite that, he had been working for almost three days now without being able to think of a cure. In his mind, he knew that this was to be expected. After all, there -wasn't- a cure. But he had hoped. And now, time had almost run out. Chopper sighed, an un-characteristicley solemn sound to come from the little reindeer.

"I'll tell Nami first," he decided at last. 'She can start making the arrangements for the...' He stopped the thought. Chopper was on the verge of tears, as a doctor, the worst feeling in the world was failure. And he knew that it would be even worse for the other people involved.

The sun was high when he finally emerged from his office. The others had already eaten breakfast and Akio was currently playing hide and seek with Mika, Luffy and Usopp. Nami was sun bathing a little while away.

"Umm, Nami." Chopper approached her hesitantly.

"Mmmm?"

"It's about Yuuka..."

Nami sat up slowly, pushing her sunglasses up so she could look at the doctor better. "What is it?'

"She is going to die."

Nami gasped and sat bolt upright. "Are you sure?" But that was a stupid question. It was Chopper.

His eyes welled up with tears and Nami instantly began to hush him gently. "It's ok Chopper. I know that there is nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do."

The tears just increased, and it was a while before Nami could calm the small doctor down.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "I'll take care of everything. Just make sure that...Yuuka is..." she trailed off, but Chopper nodded. "She won't be in any pain."

Nami shook her head as Chopper walked off, back to his office to tend to Yuuka. How was she going to tell the others? Mika, who had never encountered death first hand, was going to be a tough one... And Akio... Nami shuddered, the thought of a child that young losing -both- his parents...

She stood up slowly and turned to call over her shoulder, "Robin...Can you give me a hand with something?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akio!" Mika giggled excitedly and launched herself forwards, tackling the fleeing boy to the ground. "Found you!"

"Was I the last one?" Akio wiggled out of Mika's grip and looked around. He could deal with being found if he beat the grown ups...

"Yeah. Dad was hiding behind a chair, and Usopp was hiding behind -him-."

"Guys. Can you stop your game for a minute? I have something to say." Nami called. She had already made the other arrangements, and been putting this talk off for almost a day.

Akio agreed readily enough, "I have to go visit Mom now anyway."

Luffy and Mika were less willing, but a stern look from Nami had them shuffling over.

"It's about your mother Akio. Yuuka..."

Luffy's eyes bulged as Nami began to explain and a moment later he had run to Chopper's office to verify the fact for himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Nami stopped talking, she was exhausted. Mika was crying, but she looked more confused then anything else. Akio, a little older and better able to comprehend, was just silent. Without a word, he took himself off to Chopper's office, and a minute later a blubbering Luffy and Chopper emerged, leaving Akio to talk to his mother alone.

Once the news spread to the rest of the crew, Usopp Brook and Franky joined in with the loud emotional tears.

Only Robin, Nami and Sanji were able to remain calm enough to start to get everything prepared. Chopper said that they had maybe a day. Though they all refused to make any actual funeral preparations whilst she still lived, they did make sure that she stayed clean and warm, was served her favourite food (even though she couldn't eat any). And started hunting down for extended family who might want to attend the funeral...And who might take Akio.

No one even hinted to Akio that he should go to bed that night. But a small cot was provided for him next to his mother's room. And Chopper dozed lightly outside the slightly open door. From there he was able to keep a good eye on them, but Akio and his mother could also have some privacy. The next morning, Chopper woke the small boy up to say goodbye and stepped once again outside of the room. Whatever she said to her son in the last few minutes, was not something he should intrude upon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was over quickly. No family of any sort had been found to attend, and the whole thing was kept as simple and elegant as possible.

Luffy was the only one not dressed in black. After all, if it was -his- funeral. The entire crew shivered at the thought. Then he would want people to wear bright colours and be having fun.

He was surprisingly quiet throughout the sermon though, and even the walk back didn't lighten his spirits enough to start talking.

Luffy held back a little as the others walked back onto Sunny. "Nami..."

Nami turned around and came to stand by her husband. Had they really only been married a little over a month? She couldn't seem to imagine a time when Luffy hadn't been her entire world. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want Akio to come with us."

"Luffy? Another child?" But Nami wasn't protesting. She had been thinking the same thing.

"Sure," Luffy grinned, a smile that Nami could now see right through. She was the only one of their Nakama who could tell when Luffy was only pretending to smile. "Kids are fun!"

Nami leant up and kissed him, "I'm glad you think so Luffy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio agreed to come with them. He didn't have much choice, it was either that or become an abandoned street child. And he had seen enough of those, even lived the life enough, to know how bad that would be. Mika, whose spirits could never be kept down for long. Gave him a couple of days to adjust (something in Nami's voice when she had told Mika to leave Akio alone for a while. Made her obey). But by the end of his first week, she had started inviting him to play games again.

With the help of Luffy, It was almost impossible for Akio to stay sad all the time. And as one week turned into a month, he was beginning to be happy most of the time. And after a while, Mika even had him included in all of her 'lessons' with the crew members. Zoro in particular, found himself constantly followed by the two children. No matter how many sword fighting lessons he gave them, they always seemed to want more.

"Alright!" he finally snapped. "I'll train you every day at dawn!"

Akio looked a little frightened by the outburst, but Mika just giggled. "Thanks Zoro!" she said enthusiastically, giving Zoro a big hug. Zoro sighed, "But," he said, "Only if you -leave me alone- for the rest of the day! -Every- day!"

Steph giggled as she passed the small group and Zoro shot her a glare. "I didn't see annyytthingggg," she almost sung the words and gave Zoro a cheerful wave as she walked away from them. He was such a softy at heart!

Just like Robin...

Steph had been thinking for the past couple of days about that. Zoro and Robin. Franky and Robin. It would help if Robin showed -some- sort of a preference for one of them, but the archaeologist remained completely aloof to all of the crew but Luffy. And even within -that- obvious display of complete devotion, there was nothing resembling a romantic inclination.

Though, Steph -was- starting to see what it was that everyone else saw in Luffy She corrected herself, it wasn't so much that she -saw-. But Steph could -feel- it. There was just something... -About- Luffy...

"Oi! Steph!"

"Usopp! I was just looking for you!" She jogged across the deck to where Usopp was putting together some odd contraption.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well..." Steph sat down besides the sharpshooter and leant in confidentially. "It's about Robin."

"Who," Usopp said, sounding resigned. "Are you setting her up with?"

Steph was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Cos its...YOU!" Usopp said with a laugh.

Pouting, Steph stuck out her tongue. "Must have something to do with being a teenage girl."

"Nami never..." Usopp began.

"When has Nami ever been a normal teenage girl?"

"Good point."

"Anyway, do you think that Robin and Franky...Or..." Steph leaned forwards, and Usopp mimicked the action. He was obviously curious, though he wouldn't admit it. "...Or...Zoro?"

His brain almost exploded. Usopp scrambled away from Steph as though she had the plague. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" he bellowed, making Zoro look up at him in annoyance from across the deck. This only made Usopp panic more, but he did lower his tone. "ZORO!?" he hissed, "ZORO and ROBIN?"

"What's wrong with that?" Steph asked.

Usopp shook his head, "Its just that...-Zoro-...In a relationship? Can you even -picture- that?"

Steph laughed, "I guess not, Anyway. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah..." To her surprise, Usopp suddenly blushed. "Well, I was just wondering. Do you think that Nami and Luffy have been acting differently lately?"

Steph started to laugh, "See! I'm not the only one thinking about other peoples love lives!"

Usopp turned even redder, "No!" he protested, "Its just that...They haven't been...Yelling at eachother..."

This cut off Steph's laughs. When she thought about it...Nami and Luffy...Or Nami rather, hadn't shouted at...Well...Anyone... For a while now...

"Usopp", Steph said, "We are now on a mission."

Usopp turned pale, "I knew it was a bad idea to ask you!" he groaned. But the sharpshooter didn't protest when Steph handed him his 'spy gear' (a black headband and pair of black gloves).

"Lets go see what's up!"

"Shush! Luffy!"

Usopp and Steph stuck their heads curiously around the corner and peered into the small office. Nami was sitting at her desk, and Luffy was sprawling casually on the floor doodling on some paper.

"But whyyy?" he whined, "It's not like the others wont be happy! Why can't I just tell them?"

"I just think that it's too soon!" Nami snapped in the same low tone. Usopp and Steph had to strain their ears a little to hear the words properly.

"Mika will be excited! Can't I just-"

"Luffy! NO!"

Luffy sunk back into his pout, and after a moment Steph and Usopp slipped away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was -that- about?" Steph wondered out loud.

"Wait..." Usopp pulled her up with a hand on her shoulder. "This is familiar..."

"Familiar?"

The blood suddenly drained from Usopp's face. "They're having another kid!" he shouted in a panic. Steph's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?"

"This has the EXACT same secretive feel that things had -last- time...When she was pregnant with Mika!"

"Oh my god! We have to tell everyone!" Of course the news of a new baby was something that must be shared.

"Another kid..." Usopp whistled, "they sure haven't wasted any time have they? At this rate, we're just going to be one big daycare service!"

"I'm sure that Zoro will be happy though," Steph said. Her and Usopp both laughed at the idea of Zoro's face when they broke the news.

And he didn't disappoint.

"THEY ARE -WHAT-!?" Zoro shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zoro! Shut up! Or Nami and Luffy will hear!" Steph hissed. Around her, the other straw hats, (with the exception of Mika and Akio, who were off playing, and Nami and Luffy, who were still in her office) gaped at Steph and Usopp in shock.

"They...Are having another baby?" Steph couldn't decide if Franky was happy or not. She just nodded. "Yeah, you see".

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the ship titled sideways, making everyone but Robin fall over.

"What was that?" Steph asked. But everyone was already running upstairs onto deck.

She came bolting out after them, and pulled to a stop. "Woaahh." Already in her time with the straw hats, Steph had gotten used to the occasional Sea King. But this one was...MASSIVE!

And...It breathed... FIRE! Steph flung herself out of the way as the fiery breathe burst onto to the deck, setting fire to a couple of wooden chairs.

"Mika! Get Mika and Akio!" Zoro shouted across the burning grass. Steph caught sight of Sanji running out of sight. She breathed a sigh of relief, Sanji would make sure that the little kids didn't get hurt.

From the office, Nami and Luffy came running out onto the deck. Working together in perfect synch, Zoro and Luffy began to fight the Sea King, with help from the other straw hat pirates.

I always feel so...Useless...In situations like these... Steph thought. She sighed and ran for a water bucket. The least she could do was help stop the ship from burning up.

It was almost halfway through the fight when it happened.

Nami had just sent a particularly nasty lightning shot at the monster, when is brought a great big tentacle down towards her. Something that Nami could easily dodge. You could tell that she was fine, because Luffy didn't even shout for her to move. But Instantly, Zoro, Brook and Franky were there, standing between her and the monster in a semi-circle. Protecting her.

The tentacle was chopped off swiftly by Brook and Zoro, deflected by Chopper and then incinerated by Franky, before Nami had a chance to shout at them to get back to fighting the monster PROPERLY!

Steph slapped her forehead. Sometimes, men could just be...Idiotic!

Once the fight was over, Nami had a few things to say.

"What? Don't you think that I can protect myself?" she asked angrily. Luffy and Sanji, for once not the causes of Nami's wrath, were sitting back with big smiles on their faces.

Mika had barely even paid attention to the fight, such things were common place after all, and was busy outside, explaining to the disbelieving Akio how weak Sea Kings really were. Robin was watching them subtly from a little ways off, just in case another Sea King had been hanging around the other one and was now looking for some child sized snacks.

"No. It's just-" Usopp tried to speak in a soothing voice, but he was cut off.

"Just what?"

"I...Er..."

Of course, it was Chopper, Franky and Brook who spilled the beans.

"We know about the baby!" they chorused, tears of an unknown emotion running down their cheeks.

Nami just stared at them. "A little slow...Don't you think?" she asked weakly.

Luffy came over to stand next to her and looked at his Nakama curiously. "Did the Sea King have some kind of powers and take away your memory?" he asked in all seriousness.

"No. I'm sorry, we know that you wanted to keep it a secret." Brook gushed. "But we know that you're pregnant again Nami!"

Nami punched him. "WHAT!?" she demanded angrily.

"We didn't mean to find out! But Steph and Usopp told us!" Chopper blurted. Usopp turned to the reindeer in horror, "DONT TELL HER -THAT-!" He shouted.

Chopper covered his mouth, but it was too late. Nami rounded on Usopp. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE THAT I'M PREGNANT!?" She demanded.

"It wasn't just me! Steph too!" Usopp protested.

"...Thanks Usopp..." Steph said dryly from across the room.

By this point, Luffy was laughing madly. Nami ignored him. "I AM -NOT- PREGNANT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" This last was directed to the room at large. Luffy just continued to laugh, even her looks of death didn't do anything but make him laugh harder.

"AUGH!" With the shout, Nami stormed out of the room.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked, none-plussed. "She isn't pregnant?"

"You guys are the funniest!" Luffy said with another chuckle, "Course she isn't".

The room sweat dropped. They had gotten it wrong.


	20. The News Come A Little too Late

**AUTHORS NOTE: **In light of the recent events taking place in the real One Piece series, I have decided to devote a little more of my story to the wonderful, amazing, Firefist Ace. I'll try to avoid the use of any spoilers.

-AyBenelli

"Soo…"

It was the next morning, and the crew were all sitting around the dining room table, preparing to have breakfast. Usopp decided to take it upon himself to ask the question that had been plaguing everyone's mind since yesterday afternoon.

"If you're not pregnant, Nami." He ducked the boiled egg that she sent flying in his direction. "Than…What were you two talking about?"

"No doubt they are planning on having a second wedding, as a display of their undying Looovee!" Franky crooned at the top of his voice. Sitting next to him, Akio and Mika started to make gagging noises.

Nami sighed, putting a finger to her temple. But Luffy didn't hesitate in answering. "We're gonna go and visit Ace!" he said excitedly.

'We _might_ be going to visit Ace." Nami corrected. "We…" she shot Luffy a glance. "…_I _ didn't want to get everyone" here she looked at Mika "excited before we had even heard back from him. According to the news, the navy currently suspects that he is on one of the nearby islands. So we had been spreading a message around asking him to let us know..."

Mika was instantly bouncing off the walls. She hadn't met Ace since she was an infant, but she had heard more than enough about him from Luffy and the crew. "Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace!" Mika started chanting, running around the room in circles.

"Mika, princess. Come and finish your eggs." Sanji left the table and started following her around, coaxing her back to her breakfast. Mika ignored him. "Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace!"

Nami just sighed, "This is why I didn't want to tell everyone. At _best_ we won't get word from him until tomorrow afternoon."

The words hadn't even left her mouth when there was a rather large *crash* from outside. Mika was the first to the door, bolting outside with a panicked Sanji on her heels. A second later he had swept her up and was looking around for possible danger.

"Ah…Sorry about that."

"Ace!" Luffy shouted, running forwards to where his brother was standing. Just behind Ace was the destroyed remains of a small life raft that had been crashed directly into the middle of Sunny's deck.

Mika caught on quickly. "Ace!" she took off at high speed, matching her father. But where as Luffy stopped just before he reached Ace, Mika kept going. Flinging herself directly into his arms with a squeal. Ace caught her out of reflex, and stared at Mika in astonishment.

"So it was true…" he murmured, looking at the small girl. Nami nodded, looking just a little sad. She would never forgive Garp for forcing her to miss 4 whole years of her daughter's life.

But, with a wide grin, Luffy quickly began recounting all of the Strawhats adventures since they had seen him last. And Nami found that she was soon laughing as loud as the rest of them.

Standing a little way off, Steph nudged Zoro with her elbow. "Who's he?" she whispered.

"Luffy's older brother." Zoro was looking rather bored with the proceedings and turned to head over to his favourite napping spot.

"Oh…" Steph turned back to look at Ace. "He's really, really, cute."

Zoro paused, and tilted his head to look at her with an expression that she couldn't place…It seemed almost like…But before Steph could figure it out, he was walking away.

_What was that about?_


	21. Cool Kids

"And this is my room….Uh…No, I mean…Akio's room…Wait…" Mika turned away from the door and looked at her parents. "Daddy, whose room is this now?"

Funny, how long Akio had been living on Sunny with them, and the still hadn't sorted this question out.

Luffy turned his head sideways. "I guess you can both share." He concluded after a moment. Sanji promptly sent a kick to Luffy's head that had him flying across the deck.

"Mika. Does. Not. Share. Her. Room. With. A. Boy" Sanji bellowed at the pulverised remains of Monkey. D. Luffy.

But Mika had already turned back to Ace, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "So this is Akio and mine's room." Apparently not noticing that Sanji was now crying, she took Ace's hand and led him inside. Akio tiptoed in behind them, torn between being terrified of Ace, and worshiping him.

"Zoro says that I have too many things, but I don't think so. Do you?"

Ace smiled down at Mika before turning to survey the room. Books, swords, maps, treasure, money, drawings, musical instruments and half built inventions completely covered every surface. Even the bed was so piled up with random items that every now and then the strange figuring of a monster or a pile of hand-drawn maps would slide off and onto the already packed floor.

He smiled, "No. I guess not _too_ much."

Mika beamed up at him, "I knew you would be on my side. Anyway, that's the whole entire of Sunny… Except for the bathroom, but Usopp went in there half an hour ago and only just came out, so I guess that it might be a little smelly…"

"Hey…" Usopp protested dimly from the doorway, "don't tell him _that_…"

"Umm…Ace…Can I…?"

Ace looked down to the small boy, who had hesitantly come up to tap his shoulder. "Can I…Show you the sword fighting the Zoro has been teaching us?"

"Sure." Ace said, putting a hand onto Akio's head and leaning down until they were almost at eye level. "I'd love to see it."

Akio lit up and a moment later had dragged Mika out of the room and back out onto the deck. Everyone followed and a moment later were standing around the two young kids, both of whom were holding a sword in each hand.

"Can they handle two swords?" Ace asked, turning to Nami.

She scoffed, "Zoro was going to make them learn three, but I said that they should learn how to _not_ kill each other first."

"Nami didn't even want them to use real swords." Luffy piped up (apparently he had managed to _de_-pulverise himself). "She didn't think that Mika could handle real ones."

"Nami had a point, they _are_ only 6 years old." Usopp whispered to Steph, who nodded in agreement.

"But Zoro said that if they weren't going to learn properly, then he wouldn't teach them at all. And _I_ said that Mika could do anything." Luffy finished proudly.

Ace smiled hesitantly. "But Luffy…They're just little kids…"

He didn't have a chance to get any further however, because with a loud roar, Akio and Mika had taken off and started running towards each other with surprising speed.

Mika jumped for him and Akio ducked as both swords barely swung past his head. He turned quickly and made for a strike, but Mika blocked it and countered. Their actions and movements were all direct and easy to see, even by the _untrained_ _swordsmen_ watching them. _But still…_

Ace had to stop his mouth from opening in surprise.

"You are both still too slow!" Zoro barked from his position (napping) once the fight was over. "run ten laps of Sunny at top speed."

Mika and Akio both groaned, but instantly placed their swords aside and began running.

Steph took this opportunity to talk to Ace for the first time, she sidled up to him. Nervous, though she wasn't exactly sure why. "They're really something, aren't they?" She commented, trying to sound casual.

Nodding, Ace turned to her. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't think we've met." He said, catching sight of her face. Steph shook her head, blushing slightly.

"No. I'm Steph. I'm new to the crew... Sort of." She said, holding out her hand which Ace shook.

"Oi! Ace! Come here and play!" Luffy called from the other side of Sunny where he was standing with Franky and Chopper around a deck of cards. Ace shrugged apologetically to Steph and made his way over to them.

"So…"

Steph jumped to see that Usopp had come to stand barely an inch away from her. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and cleared his throat. "I didn't know that you liked that sort of guy…"

Steph glared and elbowed him solidly in the rips. "Shut up. I do not!"

Laughing, Usopp grabbed her shoulder and began leading her away, telling her the story of when the princess of a far off kingdom once fell in love with the Great Captain Usopp. And for once, Steph was happy to listen.

But a funny prickling feeling made her glance over her shoulder, just in time to see Zoro turn his head away. _Had he been looking at me?_ Steph shook her head, and tried to pay attention to Usopp.


	22. Meat Monsters

"Anyway, Luffy. There's actually a reason that I came to visit you guys." Ace began. They had just finished their game of cards, and everyone were now getting ready for what promised to be a party.

"Oh? You did?" Luffy turned his head sideways and looked at Ace quizzically. Ace nodded, "Yeah, I came to warn you to get out of here. The next island on your trajectory is called Hellfire island, and it's king is a nasty self-proclaimed demon that goes by the name of 'Beat.' So you wanna steer clear. Especially since you have kids onboard."

"Why would a demon call himself Meat?" Luffy asked. Apparently his attention span hadn't lasted past the name.

Ace sighed. "Don't go there Luffy."

"Meat is food."

"Nami, you talk to him." Ace said, turning to the orange haired girl.

Nami shrugged. "Do you think we would have done _any_ of the dangerous things we have if Luffy had listened to me?"

Franky decided to try and help. "Luffy. If your bro says that it's a bad idea…"

"I wonder if he _tastes_ like Meat?"

"…Then I really think that we shouldn't go."

"So then it's decided!" Luffy said, standing up so fast that Nami and Ace were almost toppled sideways. "We're going to Demon island!"

Ace sighed again. "Well…" he paused, looking from Luffy to where Mika and Akio sat drawing pictures with Steph and Usopp on the other side of the deck. "I guess that I have no choice but to come with you then."

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you Ace-san." Robin said, looking up from her book.

"Yeah." Nami nodded. "I'm sure that we will be fine."

Ace shook his head, "I am actually headed there anyways. There's something that White Beard wants me to look for. I was just hoping –" he glanced at Luffy (who was currently day dreaming about eating Meat…The food not the demon) and shrugged. "But I should have known better."

"We're going to fight a meat monster?" Mika asked suddenly, looking up from her drawing. "Cool!"

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is really short. But I would like to say thank you to everyone who has left such wonderful comments so far!**

**And any ideas for story/plotline are more than welcome! I really need them and always try and incorporate them into my writing.**


End file.
